We Will Always Be Best Friends
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Spencer Reid had only one best friend when he was growing up and he lost in contact with her after he had left when he had turned 18 years old. Little does he know that she is closer than he thinks. She knows that he works there, but pretends that she doesn't know him. Spencer Reid/OC Sequel is Everything He Said
1. Things Change When You Grow Up

We Will Always Be Best Friends

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Spencer Reid had only one best friend when he was growing up and he lost in contact with her after he had left when he had turned 18 years old. Little does he know that she is closer than he thinks. She knows that he works there, but pretends that she doesn't know him. Spencer Reid/OC

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I do own Juniper Evans, Roxanne Evans, and Robert Evans.

Authoress Note: This is starting before Season one of Criminal Minds. It gives some history of Juniper Evans and Spencer Reid's past of how close they were before he left for good from Las Vegas, Nevada. It will give some history to Juniper's time in college as well trying to keep in touch with Spencer, but it doesn't work out real well. This is going to be many scenes. Dates will change during the story. Trying to get up to the point that Juniper and Spencer see each other for the first time and he is trying to place who she truly is. Will Juniper tell him who she is or will she let him deal with not knowing who she is? I was going to try to post this on the third of July, but I hadn't really had a chance to because the chapter actually took longer to write than I thought it would have. Plus I had to make sure that my power wouldn't go out by the time that I posted this. Plus not only that I had to make sure that I had this right. I fixed minor errors. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1

Things Change When You Grow Up

_July 4th, 1999_

17 year old Juniper Evans sat with her best friend Spencer Reid alone in her back yard. Her parents were busy preparing for some big shindig and she wanted not to be a single part of it. Her parents had invited Spencer over to keep her busy while they were preparing for the big party that they were going to have. It was like this almost every year on the 4th of July.

She leaned against the tree that they were sitting under. Her shocking blue hair was tied back in a braid, and she wore a pair of jeans that had holes in the knees and a white tank top that had red and blue designs on it.

Spencer sat next to her and worse a pair of jeans, a button up shirt, and mismatched socks and a pair of shoes upon his feet unlike Juniper.

The two of them were reading from a book that the both of them loved a lot by a man that they knew little of Edgar Allen Poe. The two of them loved reading stories and poems by him and they usually read them out loud. It was her turn to read.

"It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee; And this maiden she live with no other thought than to love and be loved by me. _I _was a child and _she _was a child, in this kingdom by the sea..."

"Juniper honey!" Roxanne Evans, a blond haired blue eyed woman, her mother called for her.

Juniper's eyes shot up from the book that sat upon her lap. She was surprised to hear that her mother was calling for her. "What mom?" She asked, as she slowly got up.

"I'm going to need you and Spencer to help out for a minute."

Juniper looked at Spencer. "I guess we should go in and help." She said as she dusted her back of her jeans off from the dirt. She held out her hand to her 6'1 friend and hoisted him up to his feet.

"I wonder why she needs help normally she doesn't ask." Spencer said, looking at his best friend.

"I don't know why. Maybe it is because this party is getting far too close to us now and people will be showing up shortly." She said, as they walked inside. She walked up to her mother and noticed that she had everything together. "You want us to take those out for you?" She asked looking into her mother's blue eyes.

"That would be correct." Roxanne told her youngest daughter.

Juniper picked up a heavy bowl that had salad in it.

"Spencer is your mother going to be joining us?" Roxanne asked the slightly older boy.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Evans." Spencer said, licking his fairly dry lips. He had to admit he was nervous being around Juniper's parents since he had grown to love her over the years since they had gotten to know each other a lot better. He didn't want to ruin what they had and he knew that she probably wouldn't feel the same way about him as he did with her. He quickly picked up another bowl that had potato salad in it and carried it out.

He watched Juniper out of the corner of his eyes and realized how much he truly cared for her. He loved everything about her and was glad that she wasn't going to change. He loved that she changed her hair color at random it was just who she was. He tried not to look at her curvy, slim, tall form. He still towered over her by at least 4 inches. She was beautiful in his eyes. She was more beautiful when she had her natural hair color which was very rare that she had it since she had the chance to color it. When she moved it was like she was dancing, but she wasn't. She was really graceful. He wished he could tell her that he liked her... no scratch that maybe even love her. He didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had. They were each others rock.

He would go to her when he had problems with his mom and stressed his worries to Juniper while Juniper did the same when her parents wanted to put her into talent shows, beauty contests, and pageants. She wasn't one for those. She never really quite fit in with that. She wasn't someone to be in competitions like that. It just wasn't her. She was more of the 'I rather read at home' type of person.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_October 31st, 1999_

Spencer looked at his best friend as they sat in her living room while her parents were out. Her parents trusted them not to do anything stupid since they knew better. They were watching some horror films with the lights on.

Juniper's head was on his shoulder as they watched the movie Halloween. Her bright orange hair hung loosely in a ponytail over her shoulder. She wore a black shirt that had a Halloween design on it and a pair of jeans.

Spencer wore a button up orange shirt and a pair of jeans. His mismatched socked feet were on the coffee table stretched out. He had something important to talk to her about, but he wasn't sure how she was going to react. He was committing his mother into an institution and he was leaving to go to college another round of it. He didn't know how she was going to react. He wanted to tell her that everything would have been ok, but he knew that things were going to be strained between them.

Juniper looked at Spencer. "Is something wrong Spence?" She asked, worried about him. She didn't like worrying about him because it made her heart hurt a lot.

"I'm sorry Jun." He said softly.

"Sorry about what?"

"I have something important to tell you." He told her softly. He bit the inside of his lip not knowing if this was going to be easy to tell her.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting up more. She was really concerned now. What could he have to say to her.

"I am leaving..." He said softly.

She pulled away from him. "What?" She asked, softly her eyes watering.

"I am leaving... I put my mom into a home to be taken care of better than I ever could." He said softly. "I am going to be going to school."

Juniper gasped. "You're leaving me?"

"No, no not at all Jun. I'm not leaving you. You start college in the winter and it isn't the same as mine." He said softly. "We will still be able to call one another." He told her.

"When are you leaving?" She asked softly not breaking her eye contact from him.

"The same day that you are leaving."

"Oh..." She said softly. She knew that she was going to miss him.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_January 2, 2000_

At the airport Spencer and Juniper were about ready to say good bye to one another while they both went off to separate colleges. Neither one of them would see each other again unless one of them wanted to make the trip to go and see the other, but how possible would that be? They didn't know.

Juniper looked at him. "You will write to me won't you?" She asked softly.

"I will..." Spencer told her softly.

"Be sure to send your first letter to my parent's house... they'll send it to me and I will send you a letter once I get it." She said softly.

Spencer nodded his head. "I will I promise."

X * X * X * X * X * X

_December 25th, 2000_

Juniper picked up her letter that Spencer had sent her. She opened it up and began to read it.

**Dear Juniper,**

**I hope this letter gets to you in good health. I just wanted to tell you that I've been working harder on my school work now and it has taken a lot longer to reply to you.**

**How is school for you? Me it's been nothing, but me hitting the books. I was hoping that I would come and see you at Christmas time, but I know you told me that you had something to cram for. You are certainly an overachiever. I hope that you that you become what you told me that you wanted to become to be. You would make a wonderful Forensic Scientist.**

**I hope you have a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

**Your best friend,  
Spencer Reid.**

X * X * X * X * X* X

_May 2nd, 2003_

Juniper was busy finishing the last amount of school work that she had. She hadn't heard from Spencer in two years. The last time that he wrote was the start of her second year of school in 2001. She was actually typing up a large final report for her degree. She was to become a forensic scientist. She didn't know what her friend was up to now. The last that she heard was that he had finished at the school that he was at and was on his way to another one.

"Hey Juni." Said Juniper's room mate Rosaline, who had long blond hair, big blue eyes, and sun kissed skin.

Juniper looked up from her computer and looked at her room mate. "Yes?" She asked, as she ran her fingers through her short haircut, which was a pixie cut style. Her green eyes were tired as if she was working hard on this paper which was due in just a few short weeks in order for her to graduate from college.

"Did you ever hear from that friend of yours again?" She asked curiously.

Juniper let out a sigh. "No, I haven't heard from him since 2001." She said softly, as she looked away from Rosaline.

"Oh honey you still miss him?"

"Miss him every day." She said softly. "I know I am not going to see him again." She looked down at the keyboard and went back to typing her paper."

"Honey you really should try and find him."

"No... He's a busy..." She said as she typed.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_July 5th, 2004_

Juniper's 1988 Ford Mustang pulled into the parking lot of the BAU department even though she would be bouncing from place to place when it came to figuring out how people died. She was 22 and well qualified for the job that they had hired her for. She wouldn't say no to working for the FBI. It was something that she always wanted to do. She walked into the building with a little bag over her shoulder that was just big enough to carry what she really truly needed for the day. She wore a white lab coat and her id was on her lab coat as well. She walked past Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gidson, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, and Spencer Reid.

"Looks like we got a newbie to our crew." Said Garcia with a huge smile.

"It looks like it is true baby cakes." Morgan said eying the young woman who had Fuschia Shock pink hair that was braided into pigtails. He never saw someone come into the work place that colored their hair bright colors. Maybe the FBI was being easy on her since she was not a special agent. "But I don't think that I have seen someone wear something like that."

"She is our new Forensic Scientist." Gideon told the group, he knew who she was because he was there when they hired the 22 year old female.

"Oh really what's her name?" Asked Garcia curious of the pink haired woman.

"She goes by the name Jun." Gideon said, with a smile.

"No last name?" Asked Morgan, looking at Gideon.

"She didn't want anyone to know her last name just her first."

Spencer looked at her as she walked by them. Something was familiar about the young woman that was now here, but how did he know who she was? 5'9, pink hair, green eyes, black clothes underneath that white lab coat that she wore.

"She's going to help us figure out the patterns?" Morgan asked, watching the girl disappear into the lab where she was to be working at.

"Yes, she is the best of the best. That's why they want her working with us. She'll probably be starting today with us since we have a new case to work on. Morgan go and get her please."

"Yes, sir." He told Gideon and he walked towards Jun's new office. He knocked on the door.

Juniper opened the door. "Yes?" She asked, looking up at him slightly. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Gideon said that he wanted to see you once that you were all settled in baby cakes." He said with a smile.

"Oh... alright. I take it you guys got a case?"

"That would be correct."

She smiled. "Alright I will be right there." She said with a giggle. "I just got to grab my glasses is all."

"Alright baby cakes." He said, as he walked back to the group.

Juniper slipped back into her office and grabbed the small glasses case that concealed a pair of small black rimmed reading glasses. She came out with a note pad as well with a pen. She walked over to them.

"Every one this is Jun." Gideon said with a smile. "Jun these are special agents Aaron Hotchner, Dr. Spencer Reid, and Derek Morgan and our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia."

Juniper looked at Spencer out of the corner of her eyes. A name that she knew so well. He hadn't talked to her since 2001. She felt anger rage through her, but she wasn't going to show it. "So what's this case about?" She asked as she slipped her little reading glasses on her eyes.

"This is from Florida. Three women were found, but we don't really know the cause of death." Hotchner said.

"Hm... did they run autopsy?" She asked as she looked at the three pictures that were up on the board.

"Yes, and we are waiting for the autopsy results." Said Gideon.

"Hm..." She got up from her seat and got a closer look at the pictures that were on the board. "Was there any needle marks?"

"None were found... why do you think that someone might have missed the needle marks?" Asked Hotchner.

"It is possible." She said as she looked even closer. "Hm... yes, it looks like they did."

"What do you mean?"

Juniper pointed on the girl's arm. "There's a bruise there and in the middle of the bruise is a little needle mark." She said, looking away from the photo. "I think that they might have been drugged... or the drug killed them..."

Hotch got up and looked at the pictures a bit closer. "Huh... it would appear that you're right."

Juniper nodded her head. "Sadly there hasn't been a toxicology report done yet. I can go with you and do the toxicology reports if you want me to."

"That would be perfect." He told her, with a small smile.

"Alright when are we going?" She asked looking at him.

"We're on the road in thirty minutes."

Juniper nodded her head. "Alright." She said with as smile. "I'll go gather my gear up." She bowed her head and left the group.

Spencer watched her leave the room.

"You alright kid?" Asked Morgan looking at Spencer.

"Huh? Yeah... I'm fine." He lied. He was trying to figure out if he knew this girl. If he did who was she? Did he grow up with her when he was living in Las Vegas Nevada?

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was busy gathering her gear up. She was making sure that she had everything that she needed. She had done quite a few toxicology reports and had formally worked in cold cases. She wanted to make sure that these cases that looked all the same didn't turn cold. _"Spencer you will be cursed the day you forgot me."_

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 1. Basically kind of a history of Spencer and Juniper's relationship as friends. What can possibly happen during their time working together. Will Juniper ever tell Spencer that she actually knows who he is or will he figure out that he knows her?


	2. Jun's Old Stomping Grounds

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 2. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. Set during Compulsion doesn't follow the plot of Compulsion all the way and just key points are in it., things will be a bit twisted through it since Juniper is in this story. Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 2

Jun's Old Stomping Grounds

_September 17, 2005_

Juniper had been working with the BAU for almost two years now. She had gone on a few cases with the BAU when they needed her on the cases on the scene. She hadn't said much to Spencer when she was working. She didn't want him to figure it out that it was his best friend when he was living in Las Vegas. She was busy trying to type a few things onto her laptop as she worked.

"BAU in the conference room." Hotchner said after opening the door to her lab.

"Right I'll be there." She said as she took her lab coat off revealing a black tight t-shirt, a black and white plaid skirt and knee high boots. Her black hair was done up in braids. She walked into the conference room. She took a seat. "What is this all about?"

"Just watch this." Hotchner said hitting play.

Juniper's eyes widened. "I know this campus."

"What do you mean you know this campus?"

"I am one of their former students." She told Hotchner.

"We're going to need you on this trip." Gideon told her.

Juniper nodded her head. "Right." She said softly. "I'll go and get my gear." She got up from her seat.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper sat on the plane with Morgan, Hotchner, Spencer, Gideon, and Elle. Juniper was busy reading her book of Edgar Allen Poe, The Black Cat. She was trying not to fidget in her seat. She knew it wasn't going to be easy for her. Going back to the school that she hated so much. Her fingers twitched lightly on her book as she read.

Elle noticed the book that Juniper was reading. "Edgar Allen Poe?"

"Hmm?" She looked up from her book. Her small black reading glasses were in the middle of her nose. She took them off to look at Elle.

"You're reading Edgar Allen Poe..."

Juniper laughed nervously. "Yeah... Poe is one of my favorite authors/poets."

"Oh really? That book looks very worn. You've must have had it a long time..."

She nodded her head. "I had it since I was 15." She said softly remembering the memory well.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_December 25, 1996_

_Spencer snuck up behind his best friend and covered her eyes._

"_Ah..."  
_

"_Guess who?" Spencer said, trying to keep his voice disguised. _

"_Hm... Spence?" She asked with a smile._

_Spencer removed his hands. "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Juni." He said with a shy smile, as he held out a large present to her._

"_Spence..." She said shyly. "You didn't have to."_

"_I wanted to." He said handing it to her. _

_She took it from him. "Thank you." She turned and picked up a present that was for him. "Here." She said handing it to him. _

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Really? Who gave it to you?" Elle asked the younger woman curiously.

"A friend... A very good friend." She said softly. She wasn't about to say it was from Spencer just because he was sitting right there not that far away.

"Oh did you like this friend?" Elle asked, even more curiously than before.

Juniper looked down at the book in her hands and her cheeks were flushed with red.

"Oh you did didn't you?"

Her cheeks went even redder. "Please Greenaway..." She said softly.

Spencer looked at her and saw the blush that was on her cheeks. Elle was trying to get her to say the name of the person that had given her the book.

"You liked you friend... did you ever tell him?"

"No, I didn't." She said softly.

"Awe why?"

"He graduated before me."

"He did?"

"And I never heard from him again."

X * X * X * X * X * X

They arrived at the campus and Juniper felt like she had gone back in time literally.

Juniper looked up at the campus. She was hoping that she would never have to return here. Everyone was going to find out her real name after two years. That was one thing that really bothered her.

"No badges. I don't want to satisfy the unsub's need for attention by letting him know we got the FBI here. Try not to look official." Gideon told his group. He looked at his teams clothing.

Morgan, Hotchner, and Elle were dressed to the nines and had dark sunglasses on. Spencer and Juniper were the ones that looked more normal out of the group. But Morgan, Hotchner, Elle, and Spencer had to hide their badges. Juniper didn't have to worry about it. She had to hide her identification.

"Try to look less official."

"Easier said than done." Juniper said, as she walked with them. With the backpack that she carried she looked like a college student.

The principal of the of the university saw Juniper. A smile came to the woman's lips, but she noticed the look in her eyes and knew not to say anything about her name. "Miss Jun good to see you again."

Juniper said with a smile. "Good to see you too, sorry it is under these stances."

"Right. I am getting so close of shutting down the campus. It is becoming far to dangerous for the students." She told them.

"We will catch the unsub and things will go back to normal." She told her former principal.

"I hope you are right Miss Jun."

Juniper smiled. "I promise." She said with a wink.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was busy typing on her computer trying to figure out what was taken out of the chemistry lab. She was one of the well noted students that went to the chem lab while she was at school there. Her little black reading glasses were rested upon her small nose as she typed.

"Chemical accelerate could mean a chemistry student." Elle said, looking at Spencer and Juniper.

"It could also mean a chemistry professor." Spencer said.

Juniper stopped typing. "I know the chemistry professors here they wouldn't dream of doing this unless they hired someone in the past two years since I graduated." She stated looking up at them.

"I say student. You need self-confidence to lecture in front of a classroom full of 30 college kids. Arsonists are socially incompetent. This guy doesn't go on dates, doesn't go to parties, and doesn't feel comfortable in front of groups." Elle stated.

Both Juniper and Spencer looked at her.

"And of course he's a total psychopath."

"Of course." Spencer said.

Juniper shook her head. "Psychopath or not. The unsub could not be incompetent like you say Elle." She said removing her reading glasses. "They could be just a complete psychopath and getting revenge." Juniper got up.

"That could be it." Said Spencer.

"Chemicals aren't easy to get out of the lab." Juniper said as she paced. Her heels clicked on the tiled floors. "Believe me I've tried when I was doing little experiments here and there. The person must've had a big bag to get them out of there and made sure that there was no one around." She shook her head. "This isn't going to be an easy case." She said as she stopped pacing.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper ran towards the building with Spencer right beside her. She couldn't say a thing. She was running in heels. "Gideon... You alright?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine Jun."

"Who died?"

"A teacher."

Juniper went to run inside.

"Someone grab her!"

Morgan grabbed onto her. "Sorry baby cakes, but you can't go in there."

Juniper stopped struggling. Tears fell from her eyes. "I know who it probably was. I know all of the science professors." She said softly.

"I know baby cakes, but you can't go in there."

X * X * X * X * X * X

The following day Juniper was doing as much research as she possibly could.

"Anything yet Jun?" Asked Gideon.

"Nothing yet. I can't seem to figure out what chemicals that this unsubbed used to light those fires." She said as she looked up at him. Her frustration was evident. "This is going to take hours to figure out unless I can get into the labs tomorrow to see what was taken. The right combo makes a big bomb." She stated. "We've been at this all day long. There is no point of over doing it today if we can't figure out what was used."

Gideon nodded his head. "Right." He said softly. "Jun go and take a rest." He told her. "You've been in front of that computer for hours on end."

Juniper nodded and took her reading glasses off. "Right sir." She said as she stood up. She smoothed out the black halter dress that she wore with a white rose design on the bottom of the skirt. "I will see you all in the morning."

"Jun."

"Yes, sir?"

"You will be in the labs tomorrow with Hotch and Reid." He told her.

"Right sir." She simply stated as she left the room.

"She seems to still hate you doesn't she Reid?"

"She seems to have a strong dislike for me. I haven't figured out why yet though."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was in the lab with Spencer and Hotchner. She was busy checking out what was missing from the lab. She listened to him talking and fumbling over his words. She shook her head as she continued to look. She shook her head. _"Nothing here. But there are a few things missing." _She thought to herself as she continued to look. "I'm going to tell Gideon what was missing." She said as she headed to the door.

"Wait a minute..." The boy said that had explained about drilling a hole into a light bulb and saying something about putting something extremely flammable into it and when it turned on it would explode.

She stopped and turned around.

"Are you Juniper Evans?"

She froze. "No, I am afraid not." She said walking quickly out of the room.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was up in a tree. She was thinking of what else could happen. A kid almost blew her cover. She was stupid enough to be up in a tree since she had a bad experience with them, but she was willing to wear them.

"You alright up there?" Gideon asked, looking up at Juniper.

Juniper looked down at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, as she climbed down from the tree. She slipped her high heeled boots on. In all truth she wasn't fine. She hated the fact that someone had asked her if she was Juniper Evans. She hadn't gone by that name since she had started working at the BAU. She saw that Spencer was right there.

"You two have to start thinking outside of the box if you want the answer."

Juniper stopped doing what she was doing. "Thinking outside of the box? It's hard not to."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper looked over Spencer's shoulder. "Huh you were right. She is failing out every class. You would think with OCD like that she wouldn't be failing out." She said as she continued to read the information.

Together they listened closely of what was going on and they knew that their team had gotten the girl before she could kill anyone else.

Juniper smoothed out her skirt that she wore that was black and green plaid.

"When that kid asked if you were Juniper Evans... why did you leave the room so quickly?" Spencer asked after the job was finished.

Juniper backed away from him. _"Stupid profilers! Why the hell did Gideon want me to stay behind with Spence when I can't even stand him right now!" _She cursed in her mind. "She was my room mate. Real smart girl. Smarter than me that is for sure. If you think that I am Juniper Evans you're wrong." She said as she left the room. She wasn't going to allow him to figure her out. Not in the least bit.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper sat curled up on one of the couches reading her Edgar Allen Poe book. Since she was one of the ones that stayed up for nights on end she really wanted to lay down and get some rest.

"Jun... get some rest." Gideon told her. "You deserve it."

Juniper looked up at him. "Thanks Gideon." She said, before she covered her mouth to yawn. She removed her reading glasses and put them into their case putting them into her bag along with the book. She pulled out a little blanket that she laid down on the couch. She tried to drift off to sleep.

Morgan shook his head. "That girl worked herself to the point that she would've passed out on us this evening. I take it that she doesn't get much sleep."

Spencer kept looking at Juniper trying to figure her out.

"Hey pretty boy you alright?"

"Huh? I'm fine." He said. He knew that he was lying he wasn't fine. He was trying to figure out why Jun was hiding something. What that something was he needed to find out. The sooner he found out the better. There was something about Jun that reminded him of Juniper, but what parts of Juniper did she remind him of?

"You sure?" Morgan asked, looking concerned. He wanted to know why that Jun was short with him.

"Yeah... it was just something that she said. She knew Juniper..."

"Juniper who's Juniper?" Morgan asked.

"She was my best friend."

"You Reid had a best friend?"

Spencer nodded his head. "I did. You always asked me about that photograph about the girl that was in the cap and gown with me. That was Juniper. Juniper graduated a year early... She was my best friend. Jun roomed with Juniper... I hadn't been in touch with Juniper since 2000... She got her last letter from me on the 24th of December."

"Damn Reid that girl that was in the photo was hot. Why didn't you keep in touch with her?"

"School work..."

Morgan shook his head. "Send a letter to her... see if she replies."

Spencer let out a sigh. "I don't think she'll reply to me. She's probably mad at me."

"You'll never know unless you send her a letter."

"I'll have to send it to her parents since I have no idea where she lives at."

"Do it man see how she is doing. What is the harm in that maybe she is waiting to hear from you."

Spencer nodded his head. "Alright." He said softly. He hoped that Morgan was right about this. He hoped that Juniper would answer his letter when he wrote to her. Hopefully she would forgive him. If she truly forgave him and understood.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Spencer will soon figure out who Jun really is. It won't be for another chapter or so. Will he get a letter back from Juniper to let him know how she is doing and what will Spencer's letters say to her? Let me know what you think. I will update very soon.


	3. Dangers Of Hospitals

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 3. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set during L.D.S.K. It won't follow the full plot of L.D.S.K, but it will be almost close. Once again Juniper gets thrown into the mix and maybe our favorite genius will figure out that she is Juniper Evans and not just the Jun that they all know to be someone short with their friend and colleague. Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 3

Dangers of the Hospitals

_October 10, 2005_

Juniper was working in her lab like she always had been.

"Jun we're going to need you on this case." Hotchner told the younger woman.

She no longer had the pink hair when she first started working at the BAU and had kept up until now. She had changed it to black and was happier with the hair color. "Alright Hotch I'll be out in a few minutes." She said as she grabbed her reading glasses to make sure that she was able to read the profile that she was probably going to be given to go on the ride. She came out of the room.

"Baby cakes what did you do to your hair? I liked it better when it was pink." Morgan said, taking in the sight of her black hair.

She laughed lightly. "I thought it would be time to have a change don't you think?" She said as she took a file from J.J. "What is this case about?" She asked, as she took a look at the file. "Shootings? L.D.S.K's. Long Distance Serial Killers." She asked looking up at them.

"How did you know that? I thought that we just called them snipers." Elle asked, looking up at the younger woman.

"I have seen a few cases in the past with this. No snipers is a military term. Someone who uses a sniper rifle for the hell of it to kill people are called L.D.S.K." She stated.

"You have?"

"Not like I've worked on them. This will be my first time working on an L.D.S.K case." She stated. "We just got to be very careful with this." She shook her head. "L.D.S.K's aren't something that are meant to be messed with."

"How many have we caught using a profile?" Elle asked curiously.

"None." Gideon said.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper sat in one of the chairs her legs curled up underneath her as she read another book. A physics book, something that she normally wouldn't read unless she really was bored and she was. She bit her lip knowing that she had no experience with guns. She looked up over her glasses and saw that everyone else was doing their own thing. Her mind kept going back to the L.D.S.K's that she had seen in the past. She was worried that this one would be the worst. She was an analyst. She wasn't really supposed to be working the field, but she was going to. She didn't want to be afraid of something that couldn't harm her in any way. She saw that Spencer was feeling sad that he didn't pass his gun exam. "Don't worry about you not passing your gun exam... it's better to use your knowledge than have a gun." She said, as she put her book down on her lap. She was going to be nice to him just this once even though she hated him for what he did.

"How can you say that?" Spencer asked, looking up at her.

"It's true. I don't carry a gun. I don't even know how to shoot one. If the time came to it that at Forensic Scientist needs a gun then I will be willing to learn how. But then again... if I learn... I just might shoot someone in the foot." She said, as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Knowing with how bad my aim is with other things it would probably be my own." She noticed that Spencer's lips twitched a little bit. She knew that she had made him feel some what better by what she said, but it was true. She knew that she sucked with guns because when she was younger she had terrible aim with the game guns. She had shot herself in the foot and Spencer was there for that.

X * X * X * X * X * X

They arrived at the final scene of the of the crime. Hotchner, Morgan, Spencer and herself.

Juniper looked looked at the area as Spencer and Morgan talked to one of the officers. She was using her skills of profiling of another kind. Hotchner was doing the same, but he was just pin pointing how some people were shot in the park.

Spencer watched out of the corner of his eyes watching Juniper at work. He wasn't expecting to see her using her eyes shooting across the area looking as if she was reliving the scene of the crime.

Her eyes shot to the handicapped spot. "This wasn't here before."

"What do you mean?" Hotchner asked.

"The paint... It's fresher than other handicapped spots in the area." She said kneeling down. She leaned forward a bit. She pulled a pair of rubber gloves and quickly put them onto her hands. She carefully touched the paint. "It's tacky and it's newer. I was right. This must've been painted by our unsub." She carefully got back up to her feet and pulled the rubber gloves off of her hands.

"Smart Jun." Hotchner said, nodding his head in approval. He knew this girl was a good choice that Gideon had made to have her on the team.

Juniper smiled. She knew that she was right. She threw the gloves into a bag that she would throw away later and then put it into her bag.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was busy looking at the bullet that a doctor had removed from a man's spinal cord. She was doing research on which gun this bullet could have come from. She knew that it was a sniper rifle. Now the task at hand she had to find out which model it was. Her small black reading glasses were in the middle of her nose and she typed information in from the bullet that was taken from the man. She even had to look at it closely to see what the difference was. "Gideon..."

"What is it Juniper?" Gideon asked, looking at the younger woman.

"Is there anyway that we could get some sniper rifles? There are thirty one guns that take 7.62X51mm, but it has to be an American made gun. There is seven of them."

"I think we can. Are you going to test them out and be able to figure out which one it is?"

Juniper nodded her head. "Yeah. If I can figure out which one of the seven is the rifle that he used then I will be able to look up and see who has one in the military. Not only that I will be able to tell by the slug that I fire into the barrels and see which one looks close to this one."

"Alright I will try to get the guns set up for you to test out."

"Thanks Gideon."

"What are the names of the guns?"

"AWC G2, M24 Sniper Weapon System, M25 Sniper Weapon System, M40 Rifle, United States Marine Corps Designated Marksman Rifle, Savage 10FP, and the SR-25."She said, as she looked up at him.

"I will get those rifles for you."

Juniper nodded her head.

X * X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was busy typing into her computer updating their profile of the unsub. She knew that this is what Hotch wanted her to do while he talked. She made sure that she used short hand since he was talking fairly quickly. She pushed her reading glasses up a little bit as she typed. She hoped that this wasn't a mistake writing everything down.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Without a gun I look like a teacher's assistant." Spencer told Gideon.

"You aren't worried about how you look kid. Look at Jun there. She doesn't have a gun and she looks like... Jun what would you say you look like if Spencer here thinks he looks like a teacher's assistant?"

Juniper laughed lightly. "Seeing the fact I don't own a gun let alone don't know how to shoot one."

"But if you owned a gun and failed your testing... what would you call yourself if he says that he is a teacher's assistant?"

Juniper looked up at Gideon. "I would call myself seeing the way that I dress... I would say a goth that doesn't belong in the FBI." She said as she went back to work on reading the file that she was working on. "Well a happy go lucky goth is what I should say."

"See kid she's not selling herself short. She knows that there is more than to just having a gun. You can use your mind to get someone out of killing you." Gideon looked at Juniper. "Jun... I got the rifles that you wanted. They are waiting in the lab."

"Thanks Gideon."

"Reid go with her."

Spencer nodded his head. "Ok." He squeaked. He wasn't sure if he could trust Juniper with a gun since she said she never had used a gun other than the games that had the guns.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Spencer watched Juniper load the first sniper rifle first, which was a United States Marine Corps Designated Marksman Rifle.

"You're going to need these." She said tossing him a pair of safety glasses and protective ear covers.

He caught them and put them on.

She slipped hers on and held the sniper gun properly. "Round 1..." She aimed it carefully and fired it. She winced lightly. She put the rifle down and grabbed the canister. "Do me a favor Reid... hand me the bullet that was given to us." She asked as she carefully removed the bullet from the canister.

Spencer nodded his head. He grabbed the zip lock bag and brought it over to her.

She compared the two. "Damn... Cross this one off Reid. It's not the right gun."

Spencer did as he was told. He knew that it was better to have the both of them in the same area together since it would have taken twice as long. He crossed off the United States Marine Corps Designated Marksman Rifle.

She loaded up the next rifle which was a AWC G2. "Round 2..." She aimed it into the canister and fired it causing her to wince again. With the way she had to hold them a thin frail girl like her was going to get hit every time with the back fire of the gun. She placed the gun carefully down and examined it. "It's not the AWC G2."

Spencer looked at her. "How can you tell?"

Juniper looked up at him. She held out the bullet that she had taken from the canister and held it out to him. She handed him the other one that they were given to compare to the ones that she was firing. "Even though they are the same kind of bullet... you have to look at the ridges. When the rifle fires the ridges from inside of the barrel changes the form. Each rifle has a different ridge style when they fire bullets. These ridges on the bullet I fired from the AWC G2 isn't right."

Spencer nodded his head in understanding. "I get it now. It's a process of elimination."

"Pretty much." She knew that she was being nice to him, but right now this was more important than being upset with him. She wasn't allowing her guard to be let down. No way she was going to tell him that she was the girl that he left in 2000... Five years... no personal contact with one another except for letters.

She tested out the M24, M25, M40, and the Savage 10FP. They weren't the guns. "So... that leaves the SR-25..." She murmured to herself. "I am just going to test this one and make sure that this is the right one alright?"

Spencer nodded his head. He watched her load up the final sniper rifle which was a semi-automatic rifle. "For someone who doesn't know how to use a gun you know how to use rifles pretty well."

"Hm? I don't really have a target to hit." She said as she lined the gun up with the canister. "I am just firing into a canister." She fired the gun and carefully put it down. She compared the two. "This is the gun alright..." Juniper said looking at him. "We can go ahead and tell the others which kind of gun was used, but now I got major work a head of me trying to figure out who in this area would have this kind of gun."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was going over the files as much as she could even though they were in hotel rooms. She was rooming with Elle and J.J. She was busy trying to run files and see who had a dishonorable discharge from the military. Her black reading glasses were perched upon her nose and she typed fairly quickly ruling out a few people.

"You're over working yourself Jun. You don't want to be going to work dead on your feet." Elle said, looking at the younger woman.

"I'm fine. I drink plenty of coffee. This job is what I do best. I do it best when I am tired. Sleep is for when you're dead."

"The way you're working you're going to be digging yourself right into your own grave." Elle said, concerned for the younger woman.

Juniper winked. "Don't worry about it I will be just fine."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was looking over the file while she was sitting in the car with Reid, Gideon, and the cop that they were helping. She was over analyzing it hoping that Hotchner was right about it. She hoped that this was right. She made sure that this was right. "We might want to head to the hospital."

"What did you get Jun?" Gideon asked.

"He might be a nurse that works at the hospital."

Gideon nodded his head. "Got that Jun."

Juniper smiled.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Hotchner, Spencer, and Juniper all headed back to the ER.

"If anything he is working here today." Hotchner said.

"We can only hope that we're right on this." Juniper said, her eyes scanning the area. "He has contact with the victims." She said softly. She bit her lip examining the area even more. She hoped that she would be able to catch this guy so they could head home. She listened closely as Hotchner talked to one of the nurses.

"You two go tell Gideon." He told Spencer and Juniper.

The two of them nodded their heads.

"Slowly though you two."

The two of them walked slowly.

The unsub hit Spencer first in the face causing him to fall. He then hit Juniper in the face sending her into the wall causing her to hit her head off of the wall knocking her out.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper awoke to the gun going off. She held her head in pain.

"Reid go check on Jun. See if she is awake!" Hotchner ordered the younger man.

Spencer rushed over to Juniper. "Jun you alright?" He asked.

Juniper held her head in pain. "I hit the wall fairly hard."

"Come on let's get you out of here." He said helping her up. He knew that she was probably hurting a lot worse than him.

The three of them were in ambulances getting checked out.

"You all right?" Asked Hotchner.

Spencer nodded his head.

"Nice shot."

"I was aiming for his leg."

"I couldn't stop kicking you until you got my point. Hopefully I didn't hurt you too badly."

"Hotch I was a 12 year old prodigy in a Las Vegas High School. You kick like a nine year old girl." He went to return the gun to Hotch.

"No keep it. As far as I am concerned you passed." He turned his attention to Juniper. "How's that head of yours?"

"Hurts like a bitch. I didn't sign on to have my head almost knocked clear off of my shoulders." She said, as she placed an ice pack over the lump that she had on her forehead. "I think he hit me harder than he hit boy genius over here." She said moving her head lightly in the direction of Spencer.

"Looks like you're going to have to wear makeup for a bit." He said pointing out the obvious bruise that she had on her face.

"Yeah... and I hate the stuff." She said as she carefully got up out of the ambulance. She hated these things. It was one thing that she wish she never had to be in.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was laying down on one of the couches holding an icepack to the lump that was on her forehead. Her cellphone began to ring. She picked it up seeing who it was. "Hello mom." She said softly into the phone.

"_I got a letter for you..."_

"What? Who's it from?"

"_Take a guess. A certain friend of yours decided to finally send you a letter."_

"Oh... send it to my house mom... I'll read it when it gets here."

"_You sound like you're hurting what happened?" _

"I got hit in the face with a butt of a gun mom..."

"_Good lord baby girl are you alright?"_

"I'm fine mom."

"_Are you sure?"_

"Yes, I'm fine."

"_Alright... you get some rest baby girl."  
_

"I will mom."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." Juniper hung up her phone and groaned. She was tired.

Gideon walked up to her. "How you feeling kid?"

"Eh... I've had worse." She said as she put the ice pack down. "Just wasn't expecting my head to be bashed in with a butt of a rifle is all."

"Well you did a good job with figuring out what kind of gun it was."

Juniper nodded her head. "Just being the forensic scientist that I was taught to be."

"Good job though. Get some rest. Elle and J.J told me that you didn't get much sleep when you were working on this file. You're going to burn yourself out before you turn 24."

She laughed lightly. "I know... I know..."

"Go get some rest."

"I will." She said with a small smile. She got herself comfortable and draped her blanket over top of her since she was wearing a skirt and was getting a nap on a plane and she didn't want anyone to see the tattoo that Spencer knew that she had that was on her thigh, which was a tribal en pencho tattoo that was done in mostly black and had orange in the middle. If he ever noticed it the jig was up.

Spencer watched her carefully out of the corner of his eyes. He went back to reading his book.

Morgan came over to him. "Hey pretty boy did you send that girl of yours from home a letter?"

"Yes, I sent it to her parents house and they'll send it to her." He said softly.

"I hope you get a letter back from her."

"Me too..."

"You really liked her didn't you?"

Spencer bit the inside of his lip and nodded his head. "Yes... I did."

"Loved or just liked?"

"I don't know... I mean she was my best friend. J.J is the only one that in this time calls me Spence... Juniper use to call me Spence all of the time until she went to college."

"Dude I think that you loved her and you never got the chance to tell her."

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 3. I will update soon with Chapter 4 which will be set a lot later in Season 1. It will be set during Somebody's Watching. Will Spencer Reid figure out it's her? Or will he figure it all out in chapter 5? Tell me what you think. Do you think in the next chapter that Juniper will get jealous of Lila and blow her cover? Well wait and see in the next chapter.


	4. You Kissed A Star

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 4. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set during Somebody's Watching. It won't follow the full plot of Somebody's Watching, but it will be almost close. Once again Juniper gets thrown into the mix and maybe our favorite genius will figure out that she is Juniper Evans and not just the Jun that they all know to be someone short with their friend and colleague. Will she be able to keep herself from being jealous of Lila Archer who has seem to has taken a shine to Spencer?

**Important Authoress Note: **Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 4

You Kissed A Star

_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players: they have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays man parts, his acts being seven ages.- William Shakespeare_

_November 10, 2005_

Juniper was at home for the first time in a while. She was actually glad that it was a slow day at the office. She looked at the envelope that was sitting on her coffee table. She held a nice hot cup of coffee in her hands. She let out a sigh and placed it down on the table and picked up the letter. She opened it and began to read it.

_**Dear Juniper,**_

_**I don't really know what to say in this letter. I know that you are fairly angry with me for not keeping in touch with you. For that I am truly sorry. I guess I should explain myself to you. I knew you were busy with your studies and knew that you probably wouldn't have time to answer my letters... I know I know I sound really stupid right now thinking that you would be like that when you truly aren't that way. **_

_**I finally got the courage to send you a letter finally after what almost five years. I guess I should thank my partner for this Derek Morgan for talking me into writing a letter to you. What have you done in the last five years? Did you get your dream job of being a forensic scientist? **_

_**I hope that what ever you are doing that you're happy. That's the only thing that I have ever wanted for you. Maybe if I am ever in Nevada any time soon I would love to see you again. I mean just to catch up and see what we both have been doing since we last saw each other? **_

_**You would be surprised what I am doing now or even that who I am working for... oh boy I'm rambling again. Anyways I hope that you can forgive me for not keeping in touch with you. I can't stand my best friend being angry with me. I met your friend Jun... she said that you were really upset when I quit sending you letters. You can finally tell her that I finally got the nerve to talk to you again...**_

_**Your hopefully still best friend,**_

_**Spencer Reid.**_

_March 29, 2006_

"An art gallery?" Juniper said crossing her arms. "I guess there's no problem being here." She muttered as she looked at the art work. She was dressed in a black corset top and her black and white plaid skirt, and a pair of black high heels. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail instead of two braids.

"Spencer... Spencer Reid... dude look at you. You look the same."

"This is Special Agent Jason Gideon. This is Parker Dunley we went to high school if you could gather..."

"And who is this beautiful young woman with you?" Parker asked, looking at Juniper, who was busy looking at a piece of work.

"This is Jun... she's our Forensic Scientist."

Parker bit the inside of his lip. "Damn she's hot. Is she with you?"

"Yes..." Spencer said, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Lila." Parker Dunley said leaving to go and see a blond bombshell.

"Do I look 12 years old to you?" Spencer asked Gideon.

Juniper scoffed lightly.

"What?"

Juniper laughed lightly. "You look like your 20 Reid. Just like I look like I am still in my teens." She said as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Spencer ended up leaving to go and see who Parker was talking to.

"Oh boy..."

"What?" Asked Gideon, looking at the younger woman.

"Looks like Reid has been bitten by the love bug." She muttered.

"Are you jealous Jun?"

Juniper bit the inside of her lip. "No of course not." She stated as she went to go look at some more art work.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Spencer sat in his hotel room looking at the letter in his hands. He was actually quite afraid to open this letter to see what Juniper had written. Juniper didn't even write her address down on the envelope. He let out a sigh and decided to open it and see what Juniper had to say.

_**Dear Spence,**_

_**I know what you mean by you don't know what to say in a letter. Neither do I really. You got that right I am fairly angry with you for not writing to me let alone not contact me by phone. I surely thought that you would have asked my parents for my cell number or something.**_

_**I would have never been to busy to write you a letter. It didn't matter how busy I was Spencer. You're right though you do kind of sound stupid with what you put down... I just wish you would have contacted me sooner than this.**_

_**Derek Morgan he's one of the people you work with I am taking a stab at this. You know I'm not as smart as I should be... What have I done in the last five years? Hm... I finished college and actually did get my dream job. I am happy with the job that I have. **_

_**I am actually not living in Nevada any more. I moved away from that area. There isn't much there is Las Vegas for Forensic scientists. **_

_**Would I be surprised with what you are doing? What is your job and where do you work? I know you're going to ask in you next letter of where I am working at. I am actually working at NCIS in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I am glad that you got nerve to talk to me even after it has been this long. I am glad to hear from you. **_

_**Still your best friend,**_

_**Juniper Evans.**_

Spencer smiled a small smile. He was actually glad that she found a job in her field and in Philadelphia? It wasn't that far away for him to go and see her. He just hoped that she would want to see him.

X * X * X * X * X * X

They had gotten out of their profiling lesson for the LAPD. Juniper was more than happy to be heading home. She couldn't wait.

The cop that was to be taking them to the airport had gotten a call about a murder. He looked at them. "Would you mind coming with me to the crime scene?" He asked. "Its on the way."

"Sure we will look at it. Good thing that you're in luck. We have our own forensic scientist here with us. Jun you have your gear right?" Gideon asked, looking at Juniper.

"I always have my gear on me. Never leave D.C with out it." She told him.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper walked into the house of the murder victim. She put her gloves on fairly quickly. She made sure that she didn't put her lab coat on even though she brought it with her. She really hated herself right now. She was wearing a red tank top, her red and black plaid skirt, and her black high heeled boots. She had to make sure that her movements weren't enough to reveal her tattoo. She really wished she had worn something else.

"What do you think Jun?" Asked Gideon.

Juniper looked at him. Her nose scrunched a bit. "Well... who ever the unsub was... they were stronger than her. Bang shot her in the head. Fiance came in and got three in the chest... This has to be someone who is fairly new at this and not only that... a series 4."

"You sure?"

She nodded her head and accidentally bumped into Spencer.

He held out his hands to steady her.

"Sorry..." She said softly looking up at him.

Spencer blushed a little bit. "It's alright."

Juniper went about her work.

"Hey Gideon there are people in the next yard taking pictures of us." Spencer pointed out.

"Kid welcome to Hollywood." The cop said.

"Jun... how do you think this happened?" Asked Gideon.

She walked to the front door. "Well... she answered the door... she must've not known who her killer was... maybe she thought that they were someone delivering something. A script perhaps." She turned. "Her face was probably grabbed and was forced back into the room. Perhaps with a gun to her head. She was told to sit down and bang... Fiance comes in later and the killer is still there. He shoots him too. Other than that... I can't pick anything else up from this."

X * X * X * X * X * X

"The unsub has to be male between the ages of 20-40." Hotchner said to their group.

Juniper rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What you have some other information?"

"What if the unsub is actually a woman? Not a male? We just can't write off a female unsub." Juniper said, lifting herself up onto the desk next to Spencer who was standing beside it. "If it is a female unsub they are going to be just as dangerous as a male unsub."

Hotchner thought about it for a few moments. "I suppose you would be correct."

Juniper simply nodded her head.

"Are you going to see if you can get more information?"

Juniper got off of the table. "Yes..."

Michael had came into the room which was Lila's agent. He had said that his client had gotten a letter.

"Reid, Jun... come on." Morgan said, following Michael into another room.

Juniper nodded her head and followed Spencer and Morgan.

"Lila." Spencer said surprised seeing the young actress in the room that they had walked into.

Juniper inwardly groaned. She knew nothing of this girl and already hated her. She didn't hate easily. She didn't know why she was getting feelings like this. Maybe it was because Spencer was stumbling over his words. She was the first one to have him stumbling over his words when they were younger and now seeing someone else doing that to him hurt her a lot. She wasn't expecting that at all. She turned her head and looked down at the ground. She cleared her throat. "I'm gonna go and check to see if I can find out any information on the gun that was used by the bullets that were found in the bodies." She said, softly as she left the room.

"Don't mind our Forensic scientist. She's really is into her job." Morgan explained to Lila. "Reid..." Morgan said looking at the younger man. "I am going to check to see if Jun needs some help finding out which hand gun was used. Tell the team that she's here."

Spencer nodded his head.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was on the set with Morgan and Spencer. Juniper was standing next to Morgan. She hated the idea that she was even close to Lila.

Lila actually came over to Juniper. "Miss Jun..."

Juniper looked at Lila. "What is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow looking at the girl that was probably just a little bit older than her and Spencer.

"Um... we actually need a person to be filmed in this shot and well we don't have anyone for the part... and since you are the only girl here would you be willing to fill the part in?"

Juniper's eyes widened. She bit the inside of her lip. "I don't see why not..."

Lila smiled. "Come with me and I'll help you get ready." She said taking Juniper's arm and dragged her into the changing rooms.

Morgan whistled. "Baby cakes you're going to look good."

"Shut it Morgan!" Juniper yelled as she continued to follow Lila.

Lila looked through the suits that they had there in the studio that were brand new.

Juniper looked at Lila. "Why did you want me in on this?"

"You got a fantastic body Jun. You need to show a little skin." Lila said giggling as she pulled out a suit for Juniper.

"Um... is there any tat makeup?"

"Oh yeah there is. Why is there a tattoo that you want to hide?"

Juniper nodded her head.

"Alright. I'll let you get into the suit and I will go and get the tat makeup and I'll help you put it on."

Juniper nodded her head again.

Lila disappeared out of the changing room to get the tattoo makeup.

Juniper shyly changed into the blood red bikini that Lila had picked.

Lila came back into the room and saw her thigh tattoo and the one the was on her upper back which was a tribal sun. "Which tattoo did you want covered?"

"The one that was on my thigh." She said, pointing to the black and orange design that was on her leg.

"Alright." She said as she covered it up with the make up. She then handed her a robe to slip on over her form.

Juniper slipped the robe on.

"Alright let's go and get you to make up really quick."

Juniper nodded her head and walked out with her.

Morgan whistled when he saw her in the robe.

"Morgan do not make me kick you." Juniper hissed out.

One of the girls quickly did her make up while another did Lila's make up.

"You should wear your hair down..." The girl said to Juniper as she applied the make up to her face.

"I don't do very good with my hair down."

"With this series you have to have your hair down."

Juniper let out a sigh and reached for her hair tie and pulled it out allowing her black hair to fall from it's binds and flow over her shoulders.

Lila got out of her chair and removed her robe. She looked at Juniper. "You too Jun."

Juniper's face went red. She knew that she was not going to be able to live this down. She slowly stood up and slipped out of her robe. She shyly followed Lila towards the stage. She didn't like the fact that her curves were showing in a way that she had never showed them before. The swim suit was fairly tight on her. Her body was very athletic, and she didn't like to show it off like this. She was fairly shy about her body and she had every reason to be.

Morgan whistled. "Hot damn girl you look great."

Juniper blushed. "Morgan I'm testing guns later and you're going to be there with me. Do you really want to be shot in the foot later?" She said, jokingly.

Morgan laughed. "Damn girl is that a tattoo on the middle of your back?"

Juniper looked over her shoulder. "Yes, it is Morgan." She said with a wink. "Had it in college." She said as she continued to walk.

Morgan looked at Spencer. "I didn't know Jun looked that good in a suit."

Spencer looked at Morgan. He was surprised to hear what Morgan had said about a fellow coworker. "W-what? W-why would you say something about her?"

"Pretty boy just because she hates you doesn't mean she doesn't turn heads in the office." He told the younger male.

Spencer couldn't say a single word.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was busy in the lab that she had asked to use to fire the guns that she had gotten to figure out which one was used since the cops couldn't seem to find the right firearm. She had 20 hand guns to try out. She was down right furious with what was going on.

Morgan looked at the younger girl. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I'm fine." Juniper said, as she put her head gear on and glasses.

He quickly slipped his on. "Are you sure that you can fire the guns alright?"

"I've fired them before." She said, as she loaded the first gun up and firing it. She was agitated and knew why. It was because Spencer was stuttering over a stupid pretty girl Lila Archer. She didn't like the fact that he probably thought that she was pretty even though that Spencer had called her pretty when they were younger. She would never be as pretty as Lila.

"You're upset baby cakes... what is it?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." She said as she loaded up the second gun and fired it. "Besides why would you care Morgan? You know that Reid and I don't get along very well." She hadn't meant to bite Morgan's head off, but she was angry.

"You're really angry... You weren't angry before and when he met Lila you got really angry." He winced when he heard her fire the third gun.

Juniper shot him a look. "You really aren't helping."

"Do you like Reid?"

Juniper's hand moved slightly and she missed the barrel that she was shooting into and it hit the wall, bounced off of it and grazed her shoulder. "Son of a bitch!" She said dropping the gun to the floor.

"Shit... I'm sorry." Morgan said as he grabbed the first aid kit. He knew that she was upset even more that she had gotten grazed by a bullet.

"It's fine Morgan." She hissed out as he worked on her arm bandaging it quickly.

"No, it's not fine Jun. You got grazed by a bullet by what I said."

"It's fine Morgan. Honestly." She said, softly as she moved to fire more of the guns.

"Take it easy alright?"

"There's no such thing as taking it easy." Juniper said as she picked up the gun that she had dropped and reloaded it. She fired it into the barrel that was at the end of the gun.

"You seem to have gotten good at this."

"It was in the training. Just was never trained to shoot at a target other than a barrel." She said, as she loaded another gun up before firing it too.

"You know Jun..."

"What?" She asked, as she loaded up the fifth gun.

"About Reid..."

"What about him?" She asked, as she fired the fifth gun. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes putting the gun down on the table. She had fifteen more guns to try and figure out which one killed a celebrity and her fiance.

"I didn't think that Reid would go for a star..." Morgan said, as he looked at her. He saw her stiffen. "Is it because you knew his best friend Juniper?"

Juniper let out a sigh and shook her head. "It doesn't matter what I have to say." She told him. "If he likes this Lila girl then he is probably going to break Juniper's heart more than he has already done. I don't want to see Juniper hurt. I saw her hurt when he stopped writing to her. I've never seen someone like that so broken hearted." She shook her head. She pretty much lied to Morgan, but it was the truth. She was broken hearted when Spencer stopped writing to her. She felt like she was second best to Lila. "Enough about Reid. I still have fifteen guns to check." She muttered as she loaded the sixth one.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find anything."

Juniper nodded her head. "Alright."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper stood with the rest of the group while Spencer was talking to Lila. They had caught the unsub thanks to Garcia saying that the unsub was in Lila's house. Juniper simply shook her head as she watched him talk.

"Jun go get him." Morgan said, looking at her. "He just might listen to you."

Juniper laughed. "Ha that's a laugh he wouldn't listen to me."

"Give it a try. We really need to catch our flight out of here."

Juniper sighed. "Alright." She said as she walked up to him. "Reid we got to go. Quit flirting with Miss Hot Stuff here and let's go."

Spencer's eyes shot up to her. "R-right J-Jun." He said, his face was bright red.

Juniper turned her attention to Lila. She hid the anger that she felt for the girl. "Sorry about this, but we can't miss our flight. We have a lot of work to do in Quantico." She said, as kind as she could before walking off in the other direction to their group.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper sat in her normal chair on the flight home. She had taken off her jacket that she wore and her bandage was clearly seen. No one knew that she had a bullet graze her other than Morgan.

Morgan looked at her arm. "Is your arm feeling any better?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"It's fine. It burns a little bit." She said, looking up at him.

"I am still sorry."

"I told you it was fine." She said as she looked at him. "A little bullet graze doesn't hurt anyone."

Spencer looked at her and saw that the bandage that was around her arm was bloody like it was still bleeding. "How on earth did you get grazed by a bullet?" He asked, confused of how she possibly could do that.

"Um... Morgan here had decided to talk to me and he said something and I missed the barrel that I was supposed to be firing into. The bullet bounced off the wall and grazed my arm. That's how." She explained to him.

"Oh... You alright?" He asked her.

Juniper looked up at him. "I'm fine." She stated.

"You sure? You seemed a little angry about me being around Lila."

"I don't want Juniper to get hurt and if you get with Lila you'll hurt Juniper more than you'll ever know." She said as she turned to her side and decided that was all that she needed to say. He didn't know how she truly felt about him and nor did she ever think that he would until he figured out who she truly was. He hadn't figured it out just yet. He was going to have to figure it out soon before she burst at the seams to tell him the truth.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was picking up her gear when she heard Spencer talked to Morgan.

"I kissed Lila in the pool and I don't even know if it was real or not." Spencer said.

Juniper dropped her bag and turned eyes widening. "You did what?"

Spencer didn't realize that Juniper was still there.

Juniper shook her head and picked her bag up. She quickly left.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 4. Yes, Juniper actually hates Lila, but couldn't say no to working on the stage since she was the only girl there so she was kind of forced into wearing a swim suit that she normally wouldn't wear. Tell me what you think of it and then I will start writing chapter 5. Spencer will finally find out who she truly is. But at a price, and what price would that be?


	5. Kidnapped

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 5. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set after Charm and Harm and before Secrets and Lies. Juniper faces the toughest thing that she could ever face. Will the team be able to figure out what happens before it is too late? This is also going to be a sad chapter. I also felt slightly out of my element writing this chapter. I hope that you enjoy.

**Important Authoress Note: **Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 5

Kidnapped

_Do the thing we fear, and death of fear is certain. - Ralph Waldo Emerson_

_April 19, 2006_

Juniper got up that morning and decided to make sure that she was getting ready for work. She had went into the kitchen and started the coffee pot up like she always did to get her morning cup before heading to work. She grabbed a mug from her cupboard and placed it on the counter and made sure that she had everything else that she needed.

She went into her bathroom and got a quick shower. She wrapped a black fluffy towel around her body. She dried her hair before putting it into pig tails for that day. She changed into a pair of black boy shorts, a black strapless bra. She grabbed the corset top that she was going to be wearing at work that day and slipped it on. She tied up the front of it before slipping on her black and white plaid skirt. She put on her black knee high stocking and put her boots on after that. She left the bathroom.

She still felt fairly upset with Spencer. He had betrayed her at least in her eyes he did. Spencer had no idea yet. She hadn't had the guts to tell him that she was Juniper and nor would she get the guts to. She looked at her phone and saw the time. She was just almost ready to head to work and she would be there early like she always was. She made a cup of coffee before she was going to get ready for work. She finished her coffee before grabbing her keys and her purse. She grabbed her light weight coat before heading out.

She ignored the feeling that someone was watching her because she had that every single morning when she was leaving for work, but today wasn't going to be the day that she was going to be at work. She felt something hit the back of her head and her world went black.

X * X * X * X * X * X

8 AM rolled around and Juniper hadn't shown up for work yet.

Hotchner came into the room. "Has anyone seen Jun yet?"

Morgan and Spencer looked up.

"No, Hotch no one has seen her yet. She normally is early." Morgan said, as he stood up. It was true. Juniper was always there before he was and that was saying something that he was there before her.

"Well... will someone let me know when she gets here?"

Morgan and Spencer nodded their heads.

"I wonder where she is at. She is never late for work." Morgan said, slightly concerned that Juniper wasn't in work like she normally was.

Spencer nodded his head. "I know what you mean. I wonder where she could be at." He couldn't help the fact that he was worried about Juniper. He knew that she did dislike him, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

"I am going to try and call her to see if I can get a hold of her. Maybe she's just ill."

"Jun hasn't been ill in the entire time that she has worked here."

"I know, but it just might be possible that she could have gotten ill." Morgan said as he dialed Juniper's number.

"_Hello..."_

"Jun... it's Morgan..."

"_Sorry I can't get to my phone right now. Please leave your name and number and I will get back to you. Bye." _

"Jun it's Morgan. I called to see if you were coming into work today. Give me a call back so we can tell Hotch that you will be or you won't. Bye." Morgan hung up his phone and let out a sigh.

"Voice mail?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah... She always answers her phone." Morgan said, looking at Spencer. "She could be ill. Ill people normally like to get rest. I'll try it later to see if I get anywhere."

Spencer nodded his head.

J.J came out with files in her hands. "We got a new case. Conference Room." She said, as she walked towards the conference room.

The two men quickly followed J.J into the conference room.

J.J passed the files out to them. "This one is right here in Quantico." She told them as they opened the files up. "Four women had gone missing and possibly a fifth. The four women that have gone missing before all had long hair before they disappeared and they all had blond hair that has been dyed black. They are all around the age of 24 or 25 years of age. They were all tortured and drugged. They were beaten as well. All were 5'9, green eyes, thin and curvy body types, they at least had one tattoo, and they wore the goth style."

As J.J spoke the team became more and more concerned. What she had said so far matched the description of Juniper.

"Jun might have tried to come into work today." Morgan said, looking up from the file. "She didn't answer her phone. I thought she might have been sick, but with this case she must be victim number 5."

"We can't think like that just yet." Gideon told them.

"What kind of drug was Levorphanol very high doses of it." J.J said, softly looking up at them. "We can only hope that Jun wasn't his next victim."

"Well let's see if we can get a profile together of this unsub." Hotchner said to the group.

"Well he would have to be between the ages of 25-30 years old." Gideon said, looking up at the group. "He could be slightly older."

"We can only hope that Jun is ill." Elle said, softly as she began to read more of the file over. "Another clue all four women had some kind of tribal ink done. Did Jun have any tribal ink done?"

X * X * X * X * X * X

_April 20, 2006_

Most of the team was sitting in the conference room trying to get information together before hunting for the unsub. The only person that wasn't there besides Garcia who was busy working on something else was J.J.

"Jun hasn't answered her phone this morning either." Said Morgan, looking at his team members. "We have to assume that she is the next victim now." Morgan didn't want to admit it, but he really was truly worried about the 24 year old young woman that had a certain style about her and wasn't afraid to admit if there was something truly wrong.

J.J came into the room carrying a tape. "This came to us." She said, as she set up the video player so they could watch the tape. She hit play so they could watch it.

"_**Hello FBI more importantly the BAU." A male said, his voice was distorted as if he was hiding who he truly was. "I know you must've picked this case up by now." He laughed as he kept the camera pointed in the dark. "From what I hear you are searching for someone. Someone important to you. Maybe a certain woman perhaps?" **_

_**The camera moved and showed Juniper laying unconscious with a head wound. Her skirt was lifted slightly up showing the tattoo on her thigh. One that she had tried to hide up until now and had succeeded until now. **_

"_**You might want to hurry you don't have a lot of time to save her."**_

The tape had cut off.

Spencer's eyes widened. He knew that tattoo well. It was a fond memory that he had and one that he would never forget.

"Reid what is it?" Asked Elle, becoming more concerned for the young genius.

"One minute. I'll show you." He said, quickly getting up out of his seat. He went to his desk and dug for a photo album that he kept with him at all times. He looked through it quickly before finding the picture of Juniper and him standing together in their swim wear on their last 4th of July together. He slid it out of the photo album and put it down on his desk before coming back into the room. He put it down on the table.

The team looked at the picture that Spencer was showing them.

Spencer and Juniper were standing together and the both of them were dressed in their swimming gear. Junipers blue hair was piled up on the top of her head. The very same tattoo dawned her thigh.

"Reid who is this?" Elle asked, looking up at him. She was trying to profile him to figure out who this girl was.

"That would be Juniper Evans. My best friend and next door neighbor when I was living in Las Vegas. She was the only one that was able to stay by my side and not mock me."

"So that means..."

"Jun... is really Juniper Evans." Spencer finished for Elle.

"How do you know about the tattoo Reid?" Hotchner asked, looking at the young genius.

Spencer's face flushed some. "I-I was t-there w-when s-she got it d-done." That memory was one of the ones that he was glad that he would never ever forget.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_June 8, 1999_

_Juniper looked at Spencer. "Come on Spence." Juniper said, with a huge smile on her lips. Her hair was her natural shade of blond after a month of it being pink. _

"_Where are we going?" Spencer asked, looking at her._

_She giggled. "You promise you would go with me. So come on." She said grabbing his arm causing him to go bright red in the face. She led him to her car that her parents had bought her when she had gotten her license when she turned 16 years old. _

_After getting him into the car she drove them to her tattoo appointment. She parked in the parking lot and dragged him inside._

"_Y-you're getting a t-tattoo?" _

_Juniper nodded her head. "Yes, I am." She said, with a smile. _

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Man Reid you were there when she got that hot ink put into her?" Morgan said, teasing the younger man.

"She has been working with us this entire time. No wonder she's been short with you Spence." J.J said, looking at the younger man. "She was angry with you for a reason. She thought you had forgotten all about her."

Spencer ran his fingers through his hair agitated.

"Reid I know you're worried." Gideon told the younger male. "We will find her soon enough." He could only hope. He didn't want Spencer to go off of the deep end with the loss of someone that he has had in his life for the last three years.

"I hope you're right Gideon." Spencer said, his voice came out fairly soft.

"We will try to find the pattern. We already have most of it." Hotchner said, looking at the group. "There has to be a few things that we are missing."

Spencer bit his lip. He could only hope that he could get the information together and save his best friend... no his love... He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not after finding out that she was working with him all of this time. He hoped that he could find her and tell her how sorry he truly was. He didn't want to lose her now. It would break his heart and her parents would kill him if something had happened to her. He realized that he wanted to be with her that he was worrying about her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper's eyes slowly fluttered open. She was in a cage, she could tell that much. She tried to move her arms, but couldn't they were shackled to the cage. She felt panic raise in her blood. _"What the hell happened? Where the hell am I? I was sure that I was on my way to work." _She thought to herself.

"Ah I see you finally opened your eyes." The unsub said, looking at Juniper with angry eyes. "I sent a little message to your friends at the BAU. Who knew I was going to catch someone that worked for the FBI." He said with a smirk.

Juniper jerked her arms a little bit trying to get loose.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. It will only make me kill you faster."

Juniper whimpered.

The unsub laughed and laughed hard. "You can forget them finding you in time. By the time that they find you, you will be like the rest of them." He said, as he pulled out a pair of sheers. "You're my wife and you'll pay for what you did." He hissed at her as he came into the cage that she was in and began to do the worst thing in Juniper's mind that he could ever do. He began to cut her hair.

Juniper tried to struggle, but he hit her hard. She screamed in pain. She wasn't one to allow someone to cut her hair. She had to be the one to allow the person to cut it not force her to get it cut. She could tell by how short he was cutting it that she was going to have a style that she had back in college when she was in her final year of college.

He finally finished chopping off her hair and smirked. "Now you look better." He told her. "You look more like yourself."

Juniper looked up at him and got a real good look. She knew that he had made a mistake. Never never ever send a video tape to the BAU if the victim worked in the BAU and then show his face to her. She took note of what he looked like. Dark hair, around the age of 30 years old maybe a little bit older, dark brown eyes, Hispanic, and had a scar on his cheek. He looked like a former doctor.

He punched her again causing her to shriek out in pain. "Ah ah ah. Now darling you wouldn't want someone who was passing by to die now would you?"

She shook her head. "N-no."

"Good girl." He said patting her on the head. He was just going to continue his torture on her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Morgan looked at Spencer and noticed that he wasn't moving from his spot. He remained in the same spot trying to gather information that they didn't have and he wasn't getting very far with it. "Reid... you should take a break."

"I can't Morgan." He said, as he continued on working. "I need to get her back."

"Reid... I've never seen you act like this ever. You're in love with her and admit it. She's your world."

Spencer looked up at him. "She is my world Morgan." He told the older man. "She always has been my world." He didn't want to admit it to him first since he wanted to admit it to Juniper first, but he didn't know that if he would get the chance to. Memories of his time with Juniper would be forever in his mind and he hoped that he would get to make more memories with her. That was the only thing that truly mattered to him.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper tried to fight to stay awake. She was badly beaten already. This unsub didn't know when to quit hurting her. He wanted to make sure that she was a broken person by the time that he was finished with her. He had given her Levorphanol to keep her from hurting, but she was dizzy from it. She assumed that it was one of the side effects of the Levorphanol. _"I am going to have to apologize to Spence if I ever get out of here alive." _She thought as she laid against the cage trying to stay as awake as she could. She wasn't sure what this psychopath was planning on doing to her next. She drifted off into unconsciousness.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_December 25, 1999_

"_Juniper someone's at the door do you mind getting that for me?" Her mother, Roxanne said, looking at her daughter. _

_Juniper smiled and giggled. Her dark green hair was tossed upon her head in curls. She was dressed in a red and green top, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black slippers upon her feet. She went to the front door and opened it. She smiled when she saw Spencer standing there. "Spence." She said, with a giggle. "Come on in."_

_Spencer came into her house with a smile and hugged her a little awkwardly. _

"_Juniper..." Roxanne said, coming into the hallway. A small smile came to her lips when she saw both Juniper and Spencer underneath the mistletoe._

_Juniper turned her head. "What mom?" _

_Roxanne didn't say anything to her daughter just simply looked above both of the teens heads. A smile was still graced upon her red painted lips. _

_Juniper slowly looked up and her face went red when she saw the mistletoe. "Mistletoe..." She whispered._

_Spencer's cheeks burned with redness. "We don't have to..." He squeaked._

"_But the rules." Juniper said, in a little squeak. It wasn't as high pitched as Spencer's was,but still fairly high pitched stating her embarrassment. _

_Spencer knew of the Christmas time rules of mistletoe. How was he going to kiss his best friend? He didn't know. _

_Juniper shyly looked into his brown eyes. She never admitted it to him that she liked him. She didn't think that she would ever admit it to him. _

_Spencer looked down at his best friend shyly. _

_She stood a little on her tiptoes planting a soft kiss upon his lips. She pulled away blushing a little bit. _

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper woke up panting. She groaned in pain. That was a memory that she was glad that she would never forget, but it was a memory that she wished she could buried for a little while longer. Her head lulled back as tears came to her eyes. "I'm sorry Spence..." She whispered softly, as she closed her eyes and tears slipped from them. She was going to have to tell Spencer how sorry she was. Wrap him up in a hug and cry begging him to forgive her that was if she would make it out of this ordeal alive and well. She could only hope. She felt the pain that she was feeling coming back to her What ever he had given her was wearing off.

"Ah you're awake I knew you would be awake." The unsub said, with a smirk gracing his lips. "And you're in pain. Poor baby." He grabbed a needle and a bottle of Levorphanol. He gave her another dose of the Levorphanol and left. He was going to make her suffer even more when he had the chance too. He would torture her more later.

Juniper gave into the drug that he had given her. She lulled back off into unconsciousness. _"Spence..." _

X * X * X * X * X * X

Spencer had went home against his own will. The others had told him it was probably better off if he went home and got some rest even though he knew that he wasn't going to be getting any rest. He couldn't help, but worry about Juniper. He looked out the window of his apartment. "I will find you Juniper. I promise you." He said softly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

This is the end of chapter 5. I was completely out of my element writing this chapter. Tell me what you think. I will update soon again. I am really on a Criminal Minds kick and not updating my other stories. I promise you that I will update my other stories soon. Will Spencer be able to figure out where Juniper is before it is too late?


	6. Hunt for the Missing

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 6. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set after Charm and Harm and before Secrets and Lies. Juniper is fighting for her life and Spencer is trying his best to deduct the facts that they already have and tries to figure out where she could be.

**Important Authoress Note: **Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 6

Hunt for the Missing

_Death is the wish of some, the relief of many, and the end of all. - Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

_April 21, 2006_

Spencer showed up for work and looked like he hardly slept. He knew that this case was going to be hard on all of them. He hoped that they would find her still alive.

Morgan looked up at him. "Another tape came in. We're waiting for you to show up before it has been played."

Spencer looked at his friend. "From the unsub?"

Morgan nodded his head.

The two of them went into the conference room.

Spencer sat down and hoped that the tape wasn't bad.

J.J hit play on the player.

_**Juniper appeared on the screen. She looked terrible. The wound on the side of her head looked pretty bad along with the bruises that were mattered across her body. She looked very pale. **_

"_**Hello again FBI... I still have your Forensic scientist." The unsub said, walking closer to her. He grabbed onto her shorter hair yanking on it. "Talk bitch talk."He pulled her hair again causing Juniper to scream in pain. "Talk!" **_

_**Juniper's hands twitched a little bit before she began signing with her fingers telling them what the guy looked like. "He won't let me free... I doubt that he ever will... I am sorry..." She said, softly her voice sounded drugged induced and sounded like she was going to fall asleep again. Her fingers were moving ever so quickly still. She signed how tall he was, what color hair he had, what color eyes he had, what tone his skin was, and he had a wife. She signed that he might be a doctor as well. She signed that he had also drugged her and plans on killing her sometime later. She signs that she doesn't know when though. **_

_**The unsub hit her causing her to scream out in pain. "Tell them that they won't find you in time to save your life. Tell them good bye. Tell them that you hate them for doing this to you. Tell them! Tell them."**_

_**Juniper turned her body painfully against the restraints that he had bounded her wrists in. She spat in his face. "Never! I would never tell them that!" She screamed, her voice was hoarse and broken. **_

_**He slapped her again causing her to scream in pain. "Tell them!" **_

"_**Never! You won't break me. You won't get me to say that."She stated again. She wasn't going to give up. **_

J.J gasped. "He's trying to break her."

Spencer had broken the pencil in his hand. "He's doing more than that. He's trying to kill her." Spencer bit his lip.

"It looks like she has a nervous twitch in her hands." Hotchner said, replaying the tape.

Spencer looked closer at the way Juniper was moving her hands. He was trying to place whether or not it was a nervous twitch or something else. "Play it again." He told Hotchner.

"Pretty boy do you think that it is something other than a nervous twitch?" Morgan asked the younger male.

Spencer looked even closer. He knew what she was doing. He and Juniper had learned it together, sign language. "That's not a nervous twitch." He stated.

"What is it man?" Morgan asked, looking at the younger male slightly concerned.

"It's sign language." Spencer said, looking over at Morgan. "She is telling us everything that she doesn't have to say using words. She doesn't want the unsub to know that she is telling us everything that is going on."

"I knew she was smart." Morgan said, laughing lightly. "I just didn't think that she was a genius." Morgan shook his head.

"She knew that I would be watching this. That is why that she would do sign language. She knew that I was probably the only one that knew sign language..."

"What is she saying Reid?" Gideon asked, looking at the youngest agent.

"She is telling us how tall he is, hair color, eye color, skin color, what kind of profession that he could have been in before becoming the man he is now. He had a wife... he murdered her. She is also telling us that he is going to do the same thing that he had done to his wife... He drugged her."

"Really? How can you read that so quickly?" J.J asked, looking at him.

"Juniper and I learned sign language together just in case if one of us caught a cold and couldn't talk we would use it to talk." Spencer said, remember when the two of them learned sign language. Juniper's colorful language when she was trying to learn it when she made a mistake a curse word would come out of her pale pink lips.

"I will get hold of Garcia and see if she can get information to see which doctor worked at a hospital and see if they were fired and has a dead wife." Gideon said as, he walked to go and talk to Garcia.

"Don't worry pretty boy we will find Juniper." Morgan said, with a smile.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Spencer couldn't help, but going over the information over and over again in his head. Juniper had told him a lot just using sign language. He didn't know if the unsub knew sign language or not. He assumed that the unsub didn't know sign language.

Garcia came running into the room. "Guys I have the information that you needed." She said, looking at them.

"What did you find baby girl?" Morgan asked the younger woman.

Garcia smiled. "Our little angel was right."

"What do you mean that Juniper was right?" J.J asked, looking at the blond haired woman that had pink streaks going through it.

"Our little angel was right about the unsub being a doctor. His name is Viktor Snow. He was a doctor before getting fired. He found out that his wife cheated on him and well let's just say that four count of the women that were already found... make it five... if we add our little angel in six..."

"We won't allow it to make it to six." Spencer said, looking up at Garcia.

"What ever you say boy genius. We can only hope that we can get all of the information in time."

"Did you get the other information of where he lived and what not?" Hotchner asked, turning right into agent mode.

"That's the thing. He has two addresses." She told them. "One is right here in Quantico and the other is near the ocean... If we find him surely we will find her." Garcia couldn't help, but worry about the younger woman. The younger woman certainly was some glue to this team that was holding them together right now. Or at least the glue that was holding their young genius Dr. Spencer Reid together.

Hotchner looked at Spencer. "Reid you should go home and get some rest. There's nothing we can do for the moment. We will start fresh in the morning. We will find her..."

Spencer looked up at Hotchner. "I know you mean well Hotch, but this is my best friend we are talking about. I have to find her. If she dies I'll never forgive myself."

"Reid we know that you care for her, but you need to go and get some rest... you won't be any good if you don't get some rest." Morgan told the younger man. He knew that Reid was going to worry about Juniper until they got her back.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Spencer arrived home after a long day in the office. He was becoming more and more afraid that they wouldn't find her in time. This was day 3 of Juniper missing and they probably only had a short amount of time left until they would find her dead. He checked the mail and saw that he had a letter from Juniper. He knew that he probably couldn't read it. Not now she was missing. He knew that she when she wrote this letter to him that she was still pretending to be working at NCIS.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper finally came to feeling Viktor hitting her again.

"Good I thought I had killed you for a moment there." He growled into her ear. He grabbed a mallet that he used from time to time on his victims and now he was going to use it on her. "Now you be a good bitch." He hissed at her.

She spat in his face.

He wiped his face off and hauled off and slapped her causing her to scream in pain. "I told you be good! Now say you're sorry!"

"Go to hell!"

He slapped her again hearing her scream again which had brought a smile to his face. "Say you're sorry you stupid whore!" He said, taking a hold of her neck.

"Go to hell you bastard!"

He began to squeeze her throat cutting off her air supply. He released her throat when he realized that he had killed her. He quickly did CPR to revive her.

Juniper gasped for air, coughing hard as air reentered her lungs.

He gave her another dose of Levorphanol to ease the pain that he had caused for her. "Now be good and I will be back later for you." He told her as she drifted off to sleep once again.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_April 22, 2006_

Spencer had arrived to work with the letter that Juniper had sent him in his messenger bag. He pulled it out once he had gotten to his desk. He put it in his drawer and went into the conference room with everyone else as they worked on this case. This way day four and they hadn't really gotten any closer to finding Juniper. He could only hope that she was alright. He didn't want to lose her. It would be the worst heart ache ever if she had died.

Morgan looked at his young friend. "Don't worry Reid we will find her."

"Let's go over the profile again." Hotchner said, looking at the group. "We know that he is either here or near the ocean. He can't be that far from the DC area according to Garcia. We can hit the houses, but the one that is near the ocean will take a lot longer to find. So let's hit up the one in here and see if he is there."

Garcia came into the room. "Guys I got more information for you about our little angel." She said, slightly out of breath.

"What is it baby girl?" Asked Morgan, looking up at their smart techie.

"She has five days left. He kills them on the eighth day." She told them. Her hands were clasped tightly. "We need to find her and bring her back home where she belongs."

"We will find her soon Garcia." Hotchner told the younger woman. He was being professional about it. He didn't want to tell her that there was a very good chance that they wouldn't make it back in time. He just hoped that it would be one of those cases that they made it on time. He could only hope for in Spencer's case that she would be just fine.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper shot awake again thanks to Viktor hitting her again to wake her.

"Good girl... Good to see that you are awake."

Juniper tried to get her eyes to focus. Four days of being in a cage wasn't doing her any good. She knew that she was going to either die or be saved and she really hoped that it was the latter of the two.

"Now are you going to be a good girl?" He asked.

"Go to hell." She spat out. She wasn't going to be good for anyone. It wasn't in her nature to be good for someone who had kidnapped her. She wasn't going to stop fighting him either. She saw no reason to give him satisfaction of hurting her.

He slapped her harder than before that she could've have sworn that she heard her ears ringing.

Her head was throbbing. She expected that because she was fighting him. She would keep fighting him until she had no strength left in her body.

He grabbed her hair. "Say you're sorry!"

"Never!" She said in Spanish. "Go to hell you fucker."

He didn't like her answer again. He slammed her against the cage that she was in causing her to scream out in pain. He knew that he was doing damage to her. He knew what he needed to do. She would follow his rules soon enough. She had to be a good girl and so far she was being one bad girl and it was beginning to piss him off more and more when she wasn't doing what he had told her to do. He took out the vial and gave her another dosage of Levorphanol. He slammed her against the cage again before leaving her alone in the cage to drift off to unconsciousness. He slammed the cage door shut and locked it. He left the room.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Morgan... Reid... You two go together and see if he is at his house here in Quantico... we will meet here at the office. Hopefully we can find the bastard today." Gideon said, as he got up out of his seat.

Morgan and Spencer headed out to Morgan's car to begin their search.

"I would have never thought that we would be doing this hunting for one of our own so soon." Morgan said, as he got into the car on the driver's side.

Spencer got into the passenger's seat. "It was bound to happen one of these days. I just didn't think that it would be Juniper."

"Don't worry Reid we will find her. She'll be safe and sound back here at the BAU." Morgan said, hoping that he was going to be right on this for once. He didn't want the younger agent to become heart broken so quickly. It wouldn't do good for him if he lost her now. "Tell me some things about her. What did she do to make you so happy?"

Spencer laughed when he heard Morgan ask that question. "Did you know that she has a set of rules that she lives by?"

"No... I didn't know that." Morgan said, looking out of the corner of his brown eyes at the younger agent. "What are her rules?"

Spencer laughed. "Well I can only remember the rules that I learned from her when I knew her at the age of 18..." He said, with a small smile. He remembered some of the rules that she had back then. "Rule 1 Never say you're sorry it shows you are weak. 2 Never lie unless it is a good reason. 3 Never assume. 4 Never mess with her coffee if you want to have a good day. 5 You do what you have to do for family. 6 Always keep a spare. 7 Don't prank her it will end badly. 8 Don't ask her to go to Christmas parties. It's a no. 9 Don't agitate her you'll get hit upside the back of the head."

"Nine rules?"

"Those are the ones that she had told me in the past. She only had nine then... She might have more now." Spencer said softly, a small smile forming on his lips. He loved remembering those nine rules so far. It was always a good thing to remember them.

"Why does one of her rules state always keep a spare?" Morgan asked, slightly amused of the nine rules that he had just now learned from Spencer.

Spencer thought about it for a minute. "Juniper wasn't always one to state her rules real well."

"She wasn't?"

"No, it was just how she was. When she stated rule six to me it was when I was supposed to get her a coffee from the local coffee shop in town and I hadn't went there that day. She pulled out a coffee cup from the local coffee shop and said always keep a spare." He said, laughing lightly. He knew that it was true with her reasoning for rule six, but it was always great to know.

Morgan laughed lightly. "Well she sounds like a real character when she is herself and not the hard ass Jun." He said, as he pulled up the road that Viktor Snow's house was on.

"Actually you would be surprised about how much of a hard ass she truly is. What we see in the office is mild. I've seen a lot worse than that." He said laughing lightly remembering what had happened to one of the girls that was there on the football field when he was tied naked to a pole. It wasn't the best day that he could remember of his high school career, but it was a memory that he was glad that he could never forget. "She actually slapped one of the popular girls across the face and told her off."

"That sounds like something that Jun would do."

Spencer nodded his head. "Yeah."

Morgan parked his car and got out of it. "Let's go and see if he is here."

Spencer nodded his head. He could only hope and prey that Viktor Snow was there so they could get Juniper back home. Home to him and in his arms.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 6. Still very much out of my element writing torture scenes. Let me know what you think. If I can add a few things to my chapters I will be more than glad to do so. The next chapter will be a happier one. I will update fairly soon. Please review. The faster the reviews the faster I'll update.


	7. Finally Found You

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 7. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set after Charm and Harm and before Secrets and Lies. Will our favorite genius finally find the girl that he truly loves alive or will he find her much too late? Sadly this story is starting to slowly come to an end. There will be a sequel to this story as well. But the question is how close will Juniper and Reid get to one another at the end of this story? Will they finally become a couple or will they be close enough getting to become a couple. There are give or take seven chapters left to be written after this one.

**Important Authoress Note: **Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer for this chapter: I do not own Annabel Lee.

Chapter 7

Finally Found You

_I always looked for a man to rescue me and bring me happiness. I bought into that myth, of course, and looked for my own Prince Charming. - Linda Evans_

_April 25, 2006_

Juniper groaned out in pain trying not to pass out in pain. She wanted to make it out of here alive. Seven days of being tortured wasn't easy on her and gave Viktor a lot of satisfaction.

Viktor came into the room and saw that she was awake. "Good to see you are awake darling." He said, as he pulled out the vial again drugging her with the same drug that he had been drugging her all week with. He laughed very hard as he unhooked her arms from the cage. He slung her over his shoulder and began to walk. He owned a private beach and no one went there and there was a sculpture of an angel on the property. He knew that no one would go onto his beach without his permission.

He tied her up to the sculpture and laughed. "I will be back later baby girl." He said, kissing the side of her forehead before leaving. It was late in the afternoon and he needed to get a few things before he killed her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

For three days they searched for Viktor Snow. They hadn't found him yet and Spencer's hope of finding his friend alive was slowly starting to dissipate. He was worrying more and more and dreading that they would find her dead. They only had one day left before they found her dead.

Spencer was in the car with Hotchner when they spotted Viktor Snow walking to a car. "Hotch... right there he is." Spencer said, pointing out Viktor who was crossing the street at that moment right in front of them.

"Reid stay in the car." Hotchner ordered the younger man before putting the car in park and grabbing his gun. He bailed out of the car. "FBI! Freeze!"

Viktor slowly raised his hands laughing like a man that was high on something. He thought it was funny. He had made one mistake and this mistake was going to cost Juniper Evans dearly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Reid stay here..." Morgan told the younger man. He knew that Spencer wanted to question the man, Viktor Snow, but Morgan couldn't allow that for the fear of Spencer going off the deep end and trying to hurt him.

Spencer simply nodded his head knowing that Morgan was doing this for a good reason. "I'll just sit out here and listen in." He told Morgan.

Morgan nodded his head. "Alright Pretty Boy. I will try to get us some good clues of where she might be." He said, as he walked into the room to question Viktor Snow. He had the case file in his hand. He placed the case file down on the table and sat down in the chair. "Alright where is Juniper Evans?" He asked, looking at Viktor Snow.

Viktor Snow didn't say a word to Morgan.

"Where is she?" He said again.

Viktor didn't say a word.

"Listen man we aren't going to make it easy on you Snow. You took one of our own. You didn't think that you would be caught?"

Still no answer from him.

Morgan didn't know why he wasn't getting anything out of him. It was beginning to bother him a lot. He needed to give someone else the chance to talk to Viktor.

"I want to talk to Dr. Spencer Reid." He said, his voice chilling Morgan to his bone.

"I can't allow that."

"Why are you afraid that he is going to kill me?" Viktor said, laughing harshly.

"You kidnapped someone very close to him."

"Oh I know." He said laughing. "I have heard her talking in her sleep. She talks fondly of him. Send him in."

Morgan's eyes widened. Juniper had talked about Pretty Boy and fondly too? It wasn't really that surprising that Juniper would talk about him like that. He slowly got up and went to the door opening it. "Hotch..."

"What is it Morgan?" Hotchner asked the younger agent.

"He wants to talk to Reid."

"We can't allow that." Hotchner said, looking at the agent that had the longer hair out of all the males in their group.

"Hotch allow him." Gideon said, looking at Hotchner. "Someone will watch him. If it gets out of hand then someone will go in and bring Reid out of there." He told the younger man.

Hotchner let out a sigh. Hotchner looked at Spencer. "Reid..."

"Yes, Hotch?" Spencer said, looking at the older agent.

"Go in and talk to him. He won't tell anyone, but you."

Spencer nodded his head. He walked into the room to talk to Viktor.

"I hope you are right about this Gideon."

Spencer sat down in the seat where Morgan had sat just a few moments before. "Where is she?" He said, demanding to know where his best friend was at.

"It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea, that a maiden there lived whom you may know by the name of Annabel Lee; and this maiden she live with no other thought than to love and be loved by me. _I _was a child and _she _was a child, in this kingdom by the sea, but we love with a love that was more than love- I and my Annabel Lee- with a love that winged seraphs of Heaven coveted her and me. And this was the reason that, long ago, in the kingdom by the sea, a wind blew out of a cloud, chilling my beautiful Annabel Lee; so that her highborn kingsmen came and bore her away from me, to shut her up in a sepulchre in this kingdom by the sea. The angels, not half so happy in heaven, went envying her and me- Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know, in this kingdom by the sea) That the wind came out of the cloud by night, chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. But our love it was stronger than far than the love of those who were older than we- of many far wiser than we- and neither the angels in heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, can ever dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee. For the moon never beams without bring me dreams of the beautiful Annabel Lee; and the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes of the beautiful Annabel Lee; and so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride, in the sepulchre there by the sea, in her tomb by the sounding sea." He said, quoting Edgar Allen Poe.

Spencer's eyes widened when he heard Juniper's favorite poem. He knew that there was a clue in there somewhere. He quickly got up and left the room.

"What is it Reid?" Asked Morgan, looking at the younger agent.

"He was quoting Annabel Lee."

"Do you think that it might be a clue to finding her?" Hotchner asked the younger agent hoping that there was clue that would led them to Juniper.

"I think it might me a clue." He told them. Spencer went into the other room to figure out the poem. He could only hope that they weren't going to be late getting her out of there. His mind was already going into overdrive on this.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper's eyes slowly opened. She tried to figure out where the heck she was out. She heard the ocean near by. _"Why would he move me?" _She thought as she tried to get her mind to focus on everything. She could tell that it was dark outside. She didn't know what time of night it was, but she knew that it was probably late knowing how dark it was. Her head drooped to her chest as she passed out once again.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_April 26, 2006_

"I got it." Spencer said, jumping up out of his seat.

"What do you mean you got it?" Morgan asked, looking at the younger agent.

"I know where Juniper is."

"Where?"

"She is somewhere near the ocean... Garcia said that he has a house near the ocean. We get there we find her." Spencer said, grabbing his gun.

"Let's go and find this guys house. She might be on the beach." Morgan said, as he got up as well.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper slowly opened her eyes. It was day light. Day eight... the last day that the victims that Viktor Snow had always died on the eighth day. She looked around the area with blurry eyes. She felt the cool rock that was behind her. It was a sculpture. _"God Spence... I hope you'll find me... I am so sorry..." _ She thought as she blinked a few times trying to blink the blurriness from her eyes. It wasn't working at the moment.

All she could see was spots. She knew that they were probably not going to disappear anytime soon. She tried to move her arms, but couldn't move them real well feeling the strain of being up for so long in one position. She twisted her arms a little bit in their binds trying to loosen them up some so she wasn't hanging off the sculpture like she was. She winced in pain and felt the blood dribbling down her arms from her hands and wrists.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Gideon, Hotchner, and Greenaway were looking on one end of the beach while Morgan and Spencer were on the other end of the beach.

"Where the hell would she be on a beach. It's nothing, but sand." Morgan said, as he walked along side Spencer.

"He wouldn't bury her in the sand. He said something about a sepulchre. It's a grave, chamber, crypt, mausoleum, monument, repository, or a vault." He told Morgan, as he walked. "There is no chamber, crypt, mausoleum, repository, or a vault on the land. A monument... might be the best thing to look for."

Morgan's phone rang. "Morgan."

"_Morgan I got the information that would help you and boy genius out. There is a sculpture on the property."_

"Thank you Garcia."

"_Garcia out." _

Morgan looked at Spencer. "We're in luck. There is a sculpture here on the property."

Spencer let out a sigh of relief. He knew that they were so close of finding her now. Viktor Snow had given information out that he should have never given out not with him being a genius and being able to figure out what it meant. He scanned the area. "There." He said, pointing the the sculpture that was maybe 400 yards away from them.

The two of them began to run towards the sculpture that was on the beach. They weren't expecting to see a battered and beaten almost to death Juniper Evans hanging by her arms on the sculpture.

"God Juniper." Spencer said, as he got closer to the sculpture. He cut the binds off of her wrists. He pulled her battered and bruised body close to him as he carefully pulled her away from the sculpture.

"I'll call for an ambulance and then Hotch." Morgan said, as he went to go and make his calls.

Spencer nodded his head. "Come on Juniper wake up..." He whispered to her softly, as he tried not to touch her face or any part of her body that looked terrible. He watched slowly as her beautiful green eyes fluttered open.

"Spence?" She whispered softly. Her voice was laced over with pain, grogginess, and above all else drugged.

"Yeah it's me Juni. You got to stay awake for me." He said, pleading for her to stay awake.

She moaned out in pain. "I can't..." She felt her eyes grow heavy.

"Juni please stay awake for me." He told her again, pleading with her to stay awake.

Morgan came back up to them. "Hotch said that they'll be at the hospital shortly." He told Spencer, "Also the ambulance is on their way here as well."

Juniper's eyes drifted shut.

"Damn it Juniper stay awake for me please." Spencer said, squeezing her hand lightly trying to get her to open her eyes up.

Morgan looked at the two of them. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Pretty boy was actually really caring. He never seen Spencer so out of his element. He never thought that he would see the day that Spencer Reid would actually show some kind of care towards a female.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Spencer's knee bounced up and down as he waited with his team. He didn't want to be sitting in the waiting room with his crew, when he truly wanted to see Juniper.

"Don't worry Reid... I am sure that Juniper will be fine." Gideon told the younger male. He had a feeling that she would pull through.

The doctor came out into the waiting area. "Juniper Evans?"

"How is she?" Spencer asked quickly.

"She'll make a full recovery. I am surprised that she is even alive with how much drugs were in her system."

Spencer let out a sigh of relief.

"What is the extent of her injuries?" Hotchner asked, looking at the doctor.

"She has a broken wrist and a few broken ribs. Other than that nothing else seems to be too awful bad."

"So if she wanted to she could return to work."

"If she wanted to return to work once she detoxes then yes."

Hotchner nodded his head.

"When can I go and see her?" Spencer asked, quickly.

"As soon as she wakes up. It probably won't be for another few hours."

Spencer nodded his head in understanding knowing that when Juniper awoken he would be the first person that she would probably want to see.

"I'll be sure to send a nurse in when she awakes."

Spencer nodded his head.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Hours seemed to pass by slowly. No nurse had come by to tell them that she was awake. Hotchner, J.J, Elle, Garcia, and Gideon had already left leaving only Morgan and Spencer there. It was getting fairly late and it was time for the two of them to actually go home.

Morgan looked at Spencer. "Pretty boy you should go home and get some rest. She'll still be here in the morning when you wake up. She'll want you to be the first person that she sees." He told the younger agent with a small smile.

Spencer looked at him. "I don't know if I should."

"Pretty boy she'll want to talk to a more awake you."

Spencer let out a sigh knowing that Morgan was right. It wasn't a good thing. He had hardly slept since Juniper had gone missing and now he had the chance to get some rest.

"I'll even give you a ride to your house and then pick you up in the morning."

Spencer nodded his head. "Alright. Thanks Morgan."

"Any time my man."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper remained asleep in her hospital room. She hadn't woken up just yet.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_June 4, 1999_

_Juniper carried her cap and gown out to the car. She shyly put them into the car. Today was the day that she was graduating high school at 17. Earlier than most students her age. No one with a birthday in December would graduate a year early unless they were smart. _

"_Juni!" Spencer's voice rang out causing the poor 17 year old soon to be graduate to jump._

"_Spence?" She said laughing. "I thought you were going to be busy helping your mom?" _

"_She told me to go and watch you walk across the stage." He said shyly looking at the shorter woman._

_A smile appeared on her lips. "Really? She's allowing you do to that?" _

_He smiled at her. "Mom likes you and she said I shouldn't miss this for the world. She loves you like you are her daughter already." He said, blushing a little bit._

_She blushed. "I thought your mom didn't like me that much."_

"_She loves you." Spencer said, with a reassuring smile. _

_Juniper smiled. She knew that today was one of the days that she would never forget with Spencer. Her heart beat faster in her chest. She knew that she had made the right choice by being friends with him. He made her feel special. More special than what her own parents made her feel and he would be the only one to attend her graduation. _

X * X * X * X * X * X

_April 27, 2006_

Spencer showed up at the hospital and surely enough when he got to Juniper's room she was awake and very alert.

"Spence..." She said softly, seeing her best friend walking into the room. Her voice crack a little bit, but she looked better than what she did the day before.

Spencer walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her bed. He took her hand that wasn't in the cast into his own.

"I am sorry that I didn't get the chance to tell you that I was Juniper." She said softly, her eyes showed hurt and how sorry she truly was.

"Juniper... it's fine. I know why you hid it for so long." He said softly. He knew her well and knew if he was her he would have been mad at himself too. "I am sorry that I didn't keep in touch with you."

Juniper squeezed his hand lightly. "The way that I was exposed wasn't the way that I wanted to tell you."

"I know, but we will have more time to talk about that later. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly... I feel like I have been hit by an eighteen wheeler." She said, trying to make a joke.

Spencer scoffed a little bit. "Sounds like something you would say."

She laughed lightly. "Rule 45... I'll crack a joke to make you feel better. Even if it is a bad one."

Spencer looked down at her. "How many of these rules do you have?"

Juniper sighed. "Well you only know nine of them... I keep adding more on as the time goes on. Right now 45 rules is what I am to."

"I can't wait to learn all about the 45 rules all together." He told her softly.

"Did you catch him?"

"Yes, we did Juniper. He quoted Annabel Lee for us to find you."

Juniper looked up at him. "I am glad that you found me." She said softly.

Spencer squeezed her hand lightly. "The others will be in to see you soon. I am not sure how soon though."

Juniper smiled. "I thought they wouldn't want to see me after the hell I put you through."

"Juniper you are family to them. They don't hate yo. They were quite worried about you when you didn't show up for work." He said, as he ran his fingers through her clean short black hair.

Juniper closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his fingers running lightly through her hair. She kept her heart beat steady as she could, but the heart rate monitor betrayed her. It spiked showing that her heart rate was a little higher than usual.

Spencer smiled. "I am just glad that he didn't kill you."

Juniper opened her green eyes and looked into his brown eyes. "I am glad too."

X * X * X * X * X * X

This is the end of chapter 7. Please review to tell me what you think. The faster you review the faster I get the next chapter up. Remember there is give or take 7 chapters left of this story before I write the sequel. How close do you think that Reid and Juniper will get till the end of this story? Should they be almost together or should they be together together and hiding it from their friends?


	8. Welcome Back

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 8. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set after Charm and Harm and before Secrets and Lies. Juniper is about to head back to work. How is she going to react on her first day back on the job?

**Important Authoress Note: **Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 8

Welcome Back

_The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each others lives. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof. - Richard Bach, Illusions_

_April 28, 2006_

Juniper groaned finally they were going to allow her to get out of the hospital and she was happy about that, but sadly enough Spencer had to go and stop by her house to go and pick up some clothing for her to wear from the hospital. She had already begun to hate the way that her hair was cut and what she was wearing. She was happy that the past few days of her being in the hospital she was glad that they had repaired their friendship for the most part.

Spencer knocked on the door.

Juniper looked up at the door and saw Spencer coming into the room.

"I didn't know what you wanted to wear." He told her softly as he held a bag of clothes out to her. He was still embarrassed that he had to go through her drawers and get her under clothes which he didn't like seeing unless he was intimate with a girl.

Juniper took the bag from him. "Thank you for bringing me some clothes." She said softly, as she stood up. She walked to the bathroom to change into the clothes that he had brought her. She walked out of the bathroom dressed in a plain shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

"You ready to go home?"

"Eh about as ready as I can be." She said softly, looking at her best friend.

"Alright... I'll take you home before I head into work."

Juniper nodded her head slowly trying not to hurt herself more than she was already hurting.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Spencer went into work after dropping Juniper off at her home. He walked to his desk and placed his bag down onto his desk.

"Hey Pretty boy... how's Evans doing?" Morgan asked, looking at the younger man.

"She's doing a little bit better than she was when we found her. She's going to be sore for a while."

"After the beating that she had I wouldn't be none too surprised." Morgan said, as he sat down at his desk. He leaned back in his chair. "Are you going to be staying with her?" He was curious wondering if the younger agent would be staying with Juniper later since she probably was going to need help later on so she wouldn't hurt herself even more than she was already.

"I don't know. Juniper is a stubborn girl. Very stubborn. She won't allow anyone to help her." He said, as he began to work on his paper work reading it fairly quickly. He knew that Juniper was a stubborn girl. She wouldn't allow anyone to help her. When she had broken her leg she didn't even allow her own parents let alone him. She wanted to do everything by herself. He busied himself with work until it was time to go.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was laying on her couch trying to relieve the headache that she had when she had walked through the door hours ago. She had fallen asleep a blanket covering her thinner form. She was curled up, her face facing towards the back of the couch, her arm that had a cast on it was propped up keeping it above her heart.

It was already six PM and she was still sleeping. There was a knock on the door causing her to shoot up from her sleeping position. She slowly got up when she heard a second knock. "I'm coming." She said tiredly, as she got up off of the couch. She ran her fingers through her short black hair and walked to the door gingerly. She looked through the peep hole that was on her door and opened the door when she saw Spencer standing there. "Spence... what are you doing here?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Spencer held up a bag that had Chinese food in it. "I brought dinner." He said shyly looking at her.

Juniper blushed a little bit. "You didn't have to Spence."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "No one should be alone after having a termatic incident like you did Juni." He told her softly.

Juniper moved out of the way to allow Spencer to come into her home. "It's nice to know that you would still care about me Spence." She said softly, as he walked into the room. "I'll go and get a fork for you since you still probably don't know how to use chop sticks." She said, laughing lightly.

"I knew you would remember that." He told her as he watched her go into her kitchen to go and get him a fork. He closed the door. "I take it that you have mastered using them?"

She laughed. "Yes, I did a long time ago." She said, as she came out of the kitchen with a fork and her very own chop sticks.

Spencer laughed. "Of course you would... you told me in one of your old letters that was pretty much all you ate during college since you couldn't get anything else."

She shook her head. "I knew you would remember that." She said, as she led him into her living room. She placed the chop sticks and fork on the table as she picked up the bright green blanket that she had and began to fold it up placing it down on the other end of the couch. She carefully sat down and patted the seat next to her.

Spencer's face flushed. Normally when they ate together when they were younger they would both sit on the floor to eat, but he knew that it was impossible since she was injured. He carefully sat down next to Juniper shyly. He didn't want to sit next to her, but it was the only choice since she probably wouldn't allow him to sit on the floor. He pulled out her food and gave it to her. "I got your favorite."

Juniper smiled. She was glad that he remembered that she liked sweet and sour chicken with lo mein. "Thanks for this again." She said softly, looking over at him as she handed him the fork so he could use it. She carefully picked up her chop sticks and slowly began to eat.

"Any time Juniper." He said, looking at her. "I'm just glad that you are back. I thought about you every single day after we stopped talking through letters."

Juniper leaned back a little bit. "I knew you would." She said softly. "It's not hard not to think of someone when you've known them for all of your life." She smiled a small smile. "Why do you want to stay with me?"

"I want to make sure that you're going to be alright." He told her softly. He knew that he would want to stay with her.

"You're going to stay here to make sure that I don't hurt myself?"

Spencer smiled. "Yes... I want to stay with you so you don't get hurt."

She smiled and looked at him. "You don't have to, but it shows that you care."

X * X * X * X * X * X

_May 11, 2006_

Garcia came up to Spencer. "So our little angel decides that she wants to come back to work tomorrow?"

Spencer nodded his head. "That's what Juniper wants to do." He told Garcia, looking up at her. "I can't stop her from wanting to return to work."

"I thought you would be bale to stop her boy genius."

"She's too stubborn."

"I was thinking... would she care if we throw a welcome back party for her tomorrow evening?"

"I don't think she would mind that." He told her. "I am not sure how she would react to it though. I haven't been around her in a bar yet. I think she'll be fine with it."

"Well let's hope so because I am not going to take no."

"I know that Garcia. I am sure that she won't mind."

X * X * X * X * X * X

_May 12, 2006_

Juniper woke up that morning and she was happy that she was returning to work. She couldn't wait to see everyone at the office. She had grown use to having Spencer at her house. "Spence... you should head to work before me." She said, as she disappeared into the bathroom to quickly get a shower.

"No, I'm going to wait for you. You shouldn't be driving with that cast on your hand."

She poked her head out the door. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. Go get a quick shower. I'll make some coffee."

She smiled. "Alright." She said as she closed the door to get her shower.

Spencer went to go and make coffee for them both. He was glad that she was an avid coffee drinker like he was. He heard her singing in the shower. This was the first time that he had heard her singing in the shower.

Juniper came out dressed in a purple button up shirt, a white vest that fit right over top of it, a pair of black slacks and ballet shoes. She had styled her hair a little differently. She spiked it a little bit. She walked into the kitchen and saw Spencer nursing a cup of coffee.

Spencer looked at her. "You look normal." He said in surprise, seeing her dressed in normal clothes for once.

She laughed. "I can dress normally you know. Besides... I think it is time for a change don't you think?" She said, as she carefully poured herself a cup of coffee. She made it just right for her. She didn't put as much sugar in her coffee as Spencer did, but she did put enough in it so it wasn't strong taste wise. She took a few sips of it. "When did you want to leave?"

"In ten minutes. We want to be there at eight. Can't be late on your first day back to work now can we?"

Juniper laughed lightly. "No I guess not. Work is going to be hard though. I got how much paper work to do since my kidnapping?"

"Well you have a few files. Morgan and I took the other files and finished them for you before you would come back to work."

"Spence... you didn't have to do that." She told him as she finished her cup of coffee. She knew that he didn't have to do her paper work.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Morgan was busy with some paper work when he noticed that Spencer was running late. He heard voices coming from the elevators. He looked up and saw Juniper and Spencer both showing up at the same time. He was surprised seeing the two of them showing up together at the same time.

Juniper looked at Spencer. "I'm going to go to the lab and get my work done."

Spencer saw Garcia heading her way. "I don't think that will be possible right away Juni." Just as Garcia wrapped her arms around the smaller yet taller woman.

"Juniper we are so going out tonight." Garcia stated happily.

Juniper looked at Garcia. "Where?"

"A bar. It will be a welcome back party." She told the younger woman.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I should." She told Garcia.

"Oh come on it will be fun."

Juniper let out a sigh. "Alright." She said shyly. She really didn't want to go, but it would probably do her some good to go out.

"Sweet. J.J, Elle, and I will come over tonight to help you get ready." Garcia said, smiling even bigger.

"I should get to work." She looked at Spencer. "I'll see you after work then."

"Oh you won't see him until the party tonight." She said laughing lightly.

She let out a sigh. "I guess I will see you at the party then." She said softly to him.

Spencer nodded his head. "Take it easy."

"I'll try to." She told him before heading to her office.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_5 PM_

Juniper was still busy working in her office trying to get the last minute paper work finished. She knew that Garcia, Elle, and J.J would be showing up shortly in her office to kidnap her and get her ready for the night. She of course wasn't ready for that. She wasn't much of a person for parties, but this was something that Garcia wanted to do for her and well needless to say after everything that had happened to her it would have been good to go out and unwind and feel at ease for once. She would be very happy going out with her team mates.

She heard the door open. She turned and faced Garcia, Elle, and J.J.

"Are you ready to go partying?" J.J asked, looking at the younger woman.

"I'm not one for partying, but I guess I am more ready than I'll ever be." She said softly, looking at the older woman.

"Alright let's go and get ready."

"It's a good thing that the three of us have something to wear tonight. But we have work to do on you Miss Evans." Garcia said, with a smile.

Juniper blushed.

"Let's go."

The four women walked out together to head to Juniper's home.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper shyly came out dressed in a purple halter top shirt, a pair of tight fade washed blue jeans, and pair of purple heels. Her hair was styled in a style that Spencer would like on her and they also had done her makeup. "Well... how do I look?" She asked softly.

"Juniper you look hot if Reid doesn't like the way you look then someone else will." Garcia said, with a smile.

"Let's rock right on out of here." Elle said with a smile.

The four women headed out to their cars to go to the bar.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Morgan, Gideon, Reid, Hotchner, and his wife were all at the bar waiting for Juniper, J.J, Elle, and Garcia to get at the bar.

"Hopefully your friend Juniper doesn't mind you guys doing this." Haley said, as she took a sip of her beer.

"Well it is the one way to welcome her back to the BAU after two weeks." Morgan said, looking at Haley. He saw Garcia, J.J, Elle, and Juniper arrive. "They're here."

The four women walked up to them.

"Sorry we were running late." Elle said, smiling a bigger smile. "Juniper here wanted to try and run away when we got here."

"Well I am not comfortable wearing this outfit." Juniper said, lightly tugging on the halter top that barely covered her lower abdomen.

Spencer looked up and saw what Juniper was wearing. His face went scarlet. He hadn't seen her dress like that ever. He had seen her in a swim suit and he that was odd when he saw her dressed like that.

"Hey baby cakes we got you your first round." Morgan said, handing her the mixed drink.

"Morgan I don't drink." She told the older man.

"Oh come on it gives you a chance to loosen up." He said with a large smile.

Juniper carefully sat down next to Spence. Her leg brushed up against his. She carefully ran her finger lightly over the top of her glass that someone had ordered for her. She took a small sip of it.

"Juniper this is my wife Haley. Haley this is the forensic scientist that I told you about."

Haley smiled at the young woman. "I am glad to finally meet you."

"Same here Mrs. Hotchner."

The night went on a little bit longer and Morgan had started to show interest in Juniper.

"Juniper baby cakes why don't you join me on the dance floor." Morgan said, flirting with her.

Juniper shook her head. "I don't dance."

"I bet you do. With a body like that you must know how to dance."

Juniper's face flushed.

Spencer felt angry towards Morgan. He didn't like the fact that Morgan was hitting on Juniper. He knew that Juniper wouldn't go for Morgan because Morgan wasn't her type, but then again he knew that Juniper wasn't one to date a fellow colleague. "Juni..." He said softly, as he looked at her.

Juniper looked at him shyly. "Yes?"

"I know you aren't one for dancing..."

"Spence are you asking me to dance with you when you yourself don't know how to dance real well?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

Spencer's face flushed. "We don't have to if you don't want to." He said, as he tried not to stumble over his words.

Juniper's face flushed even more. She had enough drinks in her system that she could if she wanted to she could go and dance with her best friend. This was something that she had wanted to do for a while, but never had the guts to. "We can." She said shyly.

Spencer slowly got out of his seat and held out his hand to her.

Juniper slowly got up off of the chair and took his hand.

The two of them went out to the dance floor.

Garcia smirked. "So my mocha god you did that on purpose to get Reid to ask Evans out onto the dance floor."

Morgan barked out laughing. "I had that plan in mind for a while Baby girl. Those two deserve to be happy."

"I take it those two know each other?" Haley asked, looking at the two young members of the BAU squad dancing together.

"They've known each other for a while now." Morgan said, looking at Haley. "In fact I think he told me that they had known each other their whole lives. They were neighbors in Las Vegas."

Elle smiled. "And she is the only one that can truly understand Reid then. That is why she is under The Reid Effect or... is it the other way around the Evans Effect."

"I don't think Evans has an effect." Hotchner said, with a rare smile.

"Hotch is right. She has rules." Morgan said laughing. "Reid told me nine rules that she has... I don't know how many rules the girl has even."

"She has rules?" Elle asked confused.

"Yeah..."

"Well what are the rules that our little angel has then?" Garcia asked curious of what the younger girl would have in mind of rules.

"Hm... well... there is; Never say you're sorry it shows you are weak, never lie unless it is a good reason, never assume, never mess with her coffee if you want to have a good day... Those are the ones that I remember... I can't remember the others..."

"Damn sounds like she is a smart girl to have those rules."

"Well I wouldn't want to get on her wrong side if you know what I mean. Reid tells me that what we had seen from her already with how mean she can be it can be a lot worse."

"Mmm." Garcia's eyes went right back to look at the two 24 year old agents who were dancing on the dance floor. "Those two are so perfect for one another and they don't even know it."

"If they do they are dense in the head." Morgan said, shaking his head as he took a sip of his beer. "She is just right for him. I've never seen him so hard working with her around. I don't think I didn't see him work so hard to find her."

"He thought that she was in danger and he was right. The guy was trying to kill her and now the guy is rotting in jail." Gideon said, shaking his head lightly. "Juniper Evans is certainly something else."

Meanwhile Spencer and Juniper was dancing to the music.

"We have eyes on us." Juniper said, looking into his honey colored eyes.

"Really?" Spencer asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah... the whole BAU team is looking at us." She shook her head. "I think that this was some kind of ploy to get us to dance with each other."

Spencer let out a nervous laugh. "I was hoping that it wasn't a ploy."

"We both could've hoped that, but it is true." She didn't want to tell Spencer that she enjoyed being this close to him. "You didn't tell them did you."

"About what?"

"About you not staying at your apartment."

"No, I didn't."

"Well that would be a good thing not tell them."

"We wouldn't want to die of embarrassment."

Juniper leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Spencer blushed. "Why did you do that?"

Juniper laughed lightly. "Because I felt like it. Rule 46." She said with a wink. She tried not to yawn.

"Juni are you tired?"

"Hmmm yeah..."

"I can take you back to your house." He told her softly.

She nodded her head. "Are you going to stay the night?"

"Well it is pretty late... I can stay if you want me to."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable if you drove home this late at night and get into an accident."

Spencer nodded his head and lead her off of the dance floor. "Hey guys... I'm going to take Juniper home... She's tired.."

"Oh we understand perfectly well boy genius. Take her home." Garcia said, with a huge smile on her face.

"I am really sorry about this guys." Juniper said, apologizing for the fact that she was tired and was ready to go home.

"It's alright Evans. You had a long first day back and partied with us... you go home and get some rest." Hotchner told the younger woman.

"Thanks Hotch."

"Night guys." Spencer told them as he walked with Juniper out of the bar.

"Those two really belong with one another." Hotchner said, with a rare smile gracing his lips once again.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 8. Let me know what you think of it. I will update shortly. Once again the faster you review the sooner I update. I know I am on a role with this story. Any guesses on what might happen in the next chapter? Should Juniper be able to carry a weapon? What do you guys think should she or should she not carry a gun?


	9. The Forensic Scientist Gets Her Gun

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 9. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set after Charm and Harm and before Secrets and Lies. Juniper comes up with a crazy idea that she wants to be able to carry a gun and Reid doesn't like the sound of her carrying a gun, but she wants to be able to protect herself from anything else that happens.

**Important Authoress Note: **Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 9

Forensic Scientist Gets Her Gun

_Don't worry when you aren't recognized, but strive to be worthy of recognition. - Abraham Lincoln._

_May 15, 2006_

Juniper arrived at work by herself. She wore a green button up blouse, with a black vest, black pants, and a pair of black ballet flats. She walked up to Director Strauss's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Juniper came into the office quietly.

"Ah Miss Evans. What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if we could speak about a private matter."

Erin Strauss looked up at the Forensic Scientist that she had hired. "What would the private matter be about?"

"I was wondering since I had gotten kidnapped before... would it be alright with you if I carry a gun. As long as I get the proper paper work to carry one?"

"Miss Evans I don't see why not, but you must do one thing..."

"What would that be?"

"When you pass your weapons test, you will be a part time agent."

"A part time agent mam?"

"Yes, you've proven yourself on countless cases with Agent Hotchner... you will do fine when it is time for you to become an agent a real one instead of a part time one."

Juniper nodded her head. "Yes, mam I will do what you say."

"I want you to tell them that you are going to be practicing with a gun... you will have to have someone train you though with the weapon."

"I understand Mrs. Strauss."

X * X * X * X * X * X

_May 16, 2006_

Juniper was busy working on something that Hotch needed right away. There was a case right there in D.C going on and there was no way that they were going to stop until they found the unsub. She was busy trying to crack some codes that were needed. She was going through countless databases trying to get the prints that were found in the victim's house. Her phone rang. She groaned and quickly answered it. "Evans..." She said, as she typed on her computer.

"_It's Penelope... did you find anything yet on those prints?" _

"I am still trying to get the information. I am going through countless finger prints." She told Garcia.

"_Well call me once you get the information. Hotch is getting very very antsy for the results."_

"I am trying my best Goddess of Knowledge." She said, with a small smile.

"_Alright I will let Hotch know that you are still working on this. Call me or him when you find the prints." _

"I will call someone. Evans out." She said, as she hung up her phone. She went back to looking at the information that was needed. She continued to work on figuring out who's prints were in the house. She heard the beeping of the computer. She looked up at it. "I'll be damned." She said, as she quickly picked up her phone dialing up Spencer's cell number.

"_Reid."_

"Spence... it's Juniper. I got those prints for you guys."

"_They were in the data base?"_

"Yes, they were." Juniper said, with a huge smile gracing her lips. "It turns out that those prints that you guys got... they belong to a man by the name of Hugo Whitling."

"_Hugo Whitling? I will let Hotch know."_

Juniper smiled. "Alright."

"_Thank you Juni."_

"Any time Spence. Juniper out." She said, as she hung up her cell phone. She looked at the gun that was sitting on her desk It was a Smith & Wesson Model wondered when she would tell Spencer that she was going to be learning how to fire this gun. She knew that he wouldn't be happy with her shooting a gun, but it was only fair for her to learn how. Now she had to decide who was going to teach her how to shoot the gun properly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_4 PM_

Juniper's cell phone began to ring. "Evans." She said, as she picked up her cell phone.

"_Juniper I wanted to tell you that we are on our way back."_

"Thanks Spence." She said with a smile. "I have to talk to you guys anyway."

"_About what?" _

"You'll find out when you guys get back here."

"_Alright... we will probably be back in 20 minutes."_

"Alright thanks Spence. Bye."

"_Bye." _

Juniper hung up her phone and ran her fingers lightly through her hair. She grabbed her gun and put it onto her belt. She looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. It looked like the gun that she had really belonged there. She decided to go and see Garcia first before she went to go and tell the others. She walked to Garcia's lair and knocked on the door.

Garcia opened the door. "Juniper my little angel what are you doing here..." She saw the gun. "What are you doing with a gun?"

Juniper laughed lightly. "I have a gun because Strauss thought it would be a good idea for me to have one ever since I got kidnapped."

"Oh... don't you have to pass your gun test?"

"I will pass it. I have it in a week." She told Garcia. "I have to have someone to train me to shoot it though."

"Are you going to have Hotch train you?"

"Probably. He would be a better choice then Spence. He would probably be too scared for me to be trained by him." She told Garcia.

"Are you going to tell them?" Garcia asked, looking at her.

"Yeah they'll see the gun and ask about it." Juniper said, as she ran her fingers through her dark colored hair. "I am sure that they will question me more about the gun. I'll have to explain it better that's all." She shrugged her shoulders and knew that she was going to have questions out the butt about why she was carrying this side arm.

"Well they should be here." She told the younger girl.

Juniper smiled. "If I pass we can go out for drinks."

"Deal."

X * X * X * X * X * X

Morgan, Spencer, Hotchner, J.J, and Gideon entered the BAU.

"So baby cakes didn't tell you what she wanted to say to us?" Morgan asked, looking at the younger agent.

"Juni didn't say, but she said that she would wait until we got here for her to tell us all." He told Morgan.

"Well what ever she has to say has to be important if she is waiting for all of us to be here." J.J said, crossing her arms.

Juniper came out into the bullpen and saw that everyone was waiting for her. She didn't think that she was in Garcia's lair for that long. "Are you guys just showing up?" She asked, looking shyly at the group.

"We just got here baby cakes. What did you want to tell us?" Morgan asked, looking at the younger woman.

Spencer looked at his friend and saw the side arm. "Juni... is that what I think it is?" He asked, shocked seeing a gun attached to her pants.

"Yeah it is what you think it is Spence." She told him. "Yes I got a gun."

"Why do you have a gun baby cakes?" Morgan asked, slightly confused of why Juniper would be carrying a side arm.

"I already talked to Strauss. She has already finished the paper work for me to have the gun, but I have to pass my exam next week in order to keep it. I need someone to help me learn how to use it though... at least shoot at a target that is instead of what I do in the labs." She rambled on.

"Juni... are you sure that you want to do this?" Spencer asked looking at her.

"Yes, I won't get kidnapped this time." She told Spencer. "I am not going to risk myself getting kidnapped. I need a weapon Spence."

Spencer bit the inside of his lip. "Alright Juni I know that you don't want to feel that way again."

Juniper smiled. "So which one of you is willing to train me... I need the best if I am going to pass my test next week."

"Isn't that kind of early to have a test?" Morgan asked, looking at her.

"Not according to Strauss."

Hotchner thought about it for a few minutes. "I'll train you Evans."

"You will?"

"Yes, I have a feeling that you'll do fairly well. Tomorrow afternoon." He told her.

Juniper nodded her head. "Alright."

X * X * X * X * X * X

_May 17, 2006_

Juniper Evans was in her office working on a few case files before going to meet up with Hotch to learn how to fire her gun. She wore a simple camisole that was red in color, she wore a pair of fade washed blue jeans, and a pair of normal tennis shoes since she was firing a gun that day. Her hair was all spiked up in the back, and it wasn't her normal hairstyle any more. She put the final file that she had away before she grabbed her gun putting it onto her belt. She walked slowly and saw Spencer was waiting for her outside of her office. "Spence..."

"Hey..." He said shyly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him.

"I was going to go with you."

"Really why?"

"I wanted to see how you would do." He told her, as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Really you want to see how I do firing a gun even though I had fired a gun before just not at a target though." She let out a sigh. "Alright. Let's go... Hotch is probably waiting for me."

Spencer followed her slowly to the shooting range where Hotch was waiting for her.

"Reid I didn't know you were coming." Hotchner said, as he slipped on his glasses.

Juniper laughed lightly and slipped on her glasses. "He wanted to watch and see how I do."

Hotch simply shook his head. He didn't know why Spencer wanted to do that, but he was more than happy to allow Spencer to watch. "Alright. Reid you know what to do." He told the younger man.

Spencer nodded his head and put on the protective ear muffs and glasses as the other two had slipped their protective ear muffs on.

"Alright Evans... Just watch first then you can try." He told her.

Juniper nodded her head and watched Hotch fire his side arm with ease. Showing her that she needs to hit the target properly.

"Now you give it a try. Try to aim for the most important places. That is how the test is going to work."

Spencer watched Juniper firing the gun that she had in her hands. Spencer was surprised to see how well she was doing. She wasn't as bad as he was, but she wasn't as good as Hotch was. She was pretty good with her shots. He watched her wince every time that she fired the gun. He knew that it was going to hurt every time that she fired the gun since she still had a splint instead of a cast on her wrist.

She reloaded her gun and brought it up to her face pointing it to the target. She closed one eye and fired eight more bullets hitting each spot of the target that she needed to hit.

"Very good Evans. You're doing better than I thought you would." He told the younger woman.

Juniper chuckled and put her gun down removing her protective ear muffs. "I guess it is because I shoot guns into barrels for forensics. That could be the reason why I am kind of sorta good at it." She told him.

"I have no doubt that you won't pass your test this coming week then." He told her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_May 23, 2006_

Less than a week later Juniper was more than ready for her gun test. She had made sure that she had training every day to make sure that she had enough training for the test that was to take place that day. She wore a red camisole with a pink button up shirt over top of it, a pair of blue skinny jean, and a pair of tennis shoes. She styled her hair into spikes once again since she couldn't wear it down.

She quickly finished her coffee when there was a knock on her door. She went to the door and saw Spencer standing there. "Spence? What are you doing here?"

Spencer looked at her shyly. "I wanted to know if you wanted me to take you for your test."

"Spence..." She said softly, feeling touched that her best friend wanted to take her to her weapons test. "You don't have to do that." She told him softly. She didn't want him late for work. She knew that Hotch would probably have a case for them all.

"I want to. I want to watch you to see if you pass your weapons test."

She blushed. "Spence... alright." She said softly. "I guess you can come with."

"I'll take you."

"Carpooling?"

Spencer nodded his head.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper looked at Spencer as they got onto the elevator. "I'm glad that you came with me." She told him softly. Truly she was happy that Spencer did go with her. He had made her calm while she was taking the test. That was the true reason why she passed the weapons test.

Spencer's face flushed. He simply nodded his head. He wanted to tell her that he really didn't do anything. He pressed the button for the third floor of the BAU so they could go and tell the others that she had passed her gun test. He was proud of her. Normally he wasn't this proud. He felt his heart swell knowing that she was well protected now. She had her own gun and now she didn't have to worry. If someone kidnapped her again all she had to do was shoot them. He could only hope that she wouldn't have to ever shoot the gun and kill someone.

The elevator doors opened to the third floor and the two of them walked into the bullpen.

Juniper was going to walk into her lab until Spencer stopped her.

"Aren't you going to tell them that you passed your qualifications test?" He asked her.

Her face flushed and she nervously laughed. "You do know if I tell them that... that my new desk besides the one that is in my lab will be right in front of Morgan's desk and right beside yours?" She asked him raising her blond colored eye brow.

"Strauss is allowing you to have a desk with the rest of us?" Spencer asked, slightly confused of what his best friend was being told.

"Yes, I am going to be a new agent even though I know nothing of being an agent other than what I have done on the field with you guys." She stated shyly. She was surprised that Strauss was allowing her to do this. It still surprised her.

"I think you should still tell them."

"Then I guess I will have to put the files that I won't be working on in Forensics out on my desk in the bull pen then." She said, as she fingered her bangs.

"I'll walk with you..." He said shyly.

"You don't have to. You probably already have files on your desk waiting for you." She said, as she looked over her shoulder at him.

Spencer nodded his head. "Knowing J.J she probably put files onto my desk."

She winked at him. "Just don't tell anyone that I passed my qualifications test."

"I won't. It's your job." He told her before going down to the bull pen while she went to the lab. He was curious of what they were going to say.

Juniper went into her lab and looked through the files. She noticed that there was one file that didn't need to be in her lab that was supposed to be for Forensics. She picked it up and left her bag in her lab. She walked out of her lab and down to the bull pen.

"Baby cakes..." Morgan said, spotting her walking down the stairs to the bull pen.

Juniper looked at him. "Morgan..." She simply stated as she walked to the desk that was in front of his.

"Did you pass your test baby cakes."

She placed the file onto her new desk and sat down on the corner of the desk, crossing her jean clad legs at the ankle. "What do you think?" She asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"I am taking a guess you passed if you're sitting out here." He told her.

"Bingo." She said, with a smile gracing her lips.

"Pretty boy is that why you were late coming in. You were with her while she was testing?"

Spencer blushed. He knew Morgan wouldn't stop talking about it. He knew that to be true. Morgan always liked picking on him.

"Morgan be nice." Juniper said, pretty much in a tone that was warning Morgan to not pick on Spencer. She was protective of him. She always had been. It was just who she was. She had grown to love Spencer more and more as the days grew on. It was one of the things that she was glad about. She was glad to have him back in her life and him knowing who she was made her even more happier than she was before.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_10 PM_

Juniper was still in the office finishing up the last bit of paper work that she had. She tiredly ran her fingers through her hair tiredly. Some of the case files she was working during that day had seemed to send a chill down her spine. She had gotten news that in two weeks they would be getting a two week vacation to relax and that was for the entire team. She was glad to hear that, but she knew that it wasn't going to be easy. She knew that Spencer would probably go and see his mother, just like she was going to be going to see her parents. Two weeks of parent bliss? Not for her.

Spencer came into the bullpen with two cups of coffee in his hands. He wasn't going to leave just yet since he had brought Juniper to work that morning and he didn't feel right leaving her alone to walk home. "How's the paper work coming along?" He asked her.

Juniper looked up at him and saw that he had two cups of coffee. "I've got three more to read over before heading out of here." She told him softly.

Spencer handed her the cup of coffee that was hers. "Juni are you sure that you can handle both of these jobs?" He asked her, his face was etched with concern.

Juniper took a sip of her coffee. It was a little sweeter than what she was use to, but she would deal with it. She placed the coffee cup down on the table. She picked up the third to the last file and began to read it over. "I hope I can handle it." She said softly, as she read the file slowly.

Spencer couldn't help, but worry about her. She was putting more pressure on herself than she normally would. "I hope you can too. If you want I can read those last two files over for you." He told her.

"Spence... I wouldn't want to be slacking off." She told him as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Juni you're tired and you've done double the amount of work than anyone in the office today." He told her.

"I know." She let out a sigh. "Just this once." She said, as she handed him the last two files that she had.

Spencer took them and began to read them over.

She went back to reading her file. "Spence... on the two week break that we're getting... what are you going to do?" She asked softly.

"I'm going to go and see my mom..."

Juniper looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah... I figured it would be time to see my mom."

Juniper bit her lip. "I know..." She said softly.

"Juni would you go with me?" He asked.

"Go with you?"

"Come with me to Nevada?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Are you sure that you want me to come with you?"

"My mom would want to see you."

Juniper bit her lip. "Alright." She said softly. "We can stay at my parents house instead of staying at a hotel."

"But your parents..."

"My parents won't care." She told him. "They know that you and I are still friends. I told them the last time that I called them." She wasn't lying about it. She had talked to her parents earlier in the week before her exam and she had told them that she was friends with Spencer still. They were happy to hear that from their youngest daughter. "I can call them now to see if it is alright with them." She said as she closed the file up.

"You don't have to do that." He told her.

"My parents won't mind..." She said as she finished her coffee off. "Besides they would probably love to see you again."

Spencer knew that it wasn't a bad thing, but the way the two of them left off after they had both started college, he couldn't help, but feel a little worried. He didn't want her parents thinking that he was going to hurt their daughter again.

Juniper put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll do just fine around them if you're so worried about them jumping down your throat. It's more like they are going to be jumping down my throat since I haven't come home just yet."

"They would want you to have a normal job."

She shook her head and scoffed as she gathered her things up. "Like what modeling like I did in high school." She shook her head. "No thanks. I rather be doing something worth while and this would be the job." She told him as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

Spencer gathered his things up. He had already read the files over and finished them. "I know you love this job. It's your life." He said with a smile. "Your parents should be happy for you to have a job that you love." He looked at her. "I'll take you home."

"Spence... if you want... it is late you can stay at my house and stay in the spare room."

"I couldn't." He said, his face was bright red.

"I'm not going to bite. I just don't want you to get into an accident." She told him.

"I'll be fine." He told her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

This is the end of chapter 9. 5 more chapters are left before I begin to write the sequel to this story. The next chapter will be about The Fisher King Part I. Reid and Juniper go to Las Vegas. Will Juniper and Reid become a couple? What do you guys think? Do you my lovely readers think that Reid and Juniper will get together in the two chapters that will be dealing with the Fisher King case? You know the drill the faster that you review the faster that I will update this story. Sorry it took me a little bit longer to get this chapter up. I would have had it up on the 20th, but I was away until like three in the morning on the 21st.


	10. Fisher King Part 1

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 10. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set during The Fisher King Part 1. Juniper and Reid go home for their 2 week vacation. Things aren't what they seem though. They have to return to Virginia when a new case that isn't all what it seems. This won't follow all the way through on The Fisher King Part 1. It is kind of hard adding an extra character in on the role, there will be some changes in the plot of the Fisher King. I hope that you enjoy it.

**Important Authoress Note: **Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 10

The Fisher King Part 1

_A stranger stabs you in the front; a friend stabs you in the back; a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, but best friends only poke each other with straws. - Unknown._

_June 5, 2006_

Juniper was in her office busy working on the last minute things that she needed to work on before going home for break. Juniper ran her fingers through her dark bangs. She was wearing her normal attire that she had worn when she first started the job as Jun and not Juniper Evans. She wore a black and red corset top, her red and black plaid skirt, and her high heeled knee high boots.

She wasn't really looking forward to going back home to Las Vegas, but she said she would go with Spencer since he needed her there and that was what best friends were for. She was looking forward to seeing his mother again. She hadn't told him that she had gone to visit his mother while she was in college on her breaks when she actually had decided to go home. It wasn't something that she wanted to tell him because she knew that it would make him feel bad for not going to see his own mother who he had locked away into such a place since he could no longer take care of her.

Spencer came into her lab. "Juni..." He said with a small sad smile.

Juniper quickly looked up from the file that she had in her hands. "Just give me a few minutes then we can go ok?" She said as she quickly grabbed a pen writing in the file of her findings for the forensics.

Spencer smiled. "Alright." He told her.

She closed the file and placed it down in the finished pile that she had sitting on her lab desk. Her items that she needed were at her other desk in the bullpen and now they needed to go and get those. She looked at Spencer. "Let's go." She said, as she walked with him.

Spencer opened the door and held it open for her as she walked out behind him. The two of them walked into the bullpen not even noticing that Elle and Morgan were talking. They passed them.

"There they are. Pretty boy and Baby cakes last chance I can get my man to swing you guys a room for barely nothing. Even you can get a little loving."

"No thanks. I'm fine." Spencer said as he loaded his bag up.

Juniper didn't say anything.

"Come on Reid live a little you too Juniper."

"I'm going home. I'll see you later guys." He told them as he looked at Juniper.

Juniper simply nodded her head. "Bye guys." She said, as she followed Spencer out of the bullpen.

"Do they look alright to you?" Morgan asked Elle, looking at her.

"They look about the way I would if I was spending two weeks with my family." Elle stated.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Spencer looked at Juniper as they got onto their flight to Nevada. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked her.

Juniper sat down in her seat and looked at him as he sat down. "I am sure. I wouldn't have said yes, if I didn't want to do this." She told him. "Besides you want me there as moral support and that's what I am going to be."

He looked at her. "You aren't the least bit worried about your parents."

Juniper rolled her eyes. "They aren't going to bother me much. They probably won't be there. Dad has some important lecture to attend to and mom has some kind of fashion show of her own." Juniper said, shaking her head lightly. She tried not to yawn. She was tired, but didn't want to admit that to Spencer.

"You should rest." He told her softly.

Juniper looked at him. "I don't want to. I'll wait until we get to my house." She said softly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper pulled their rental car into the driveway of her parents house. She let out a sigh and killed the engine to the car.

Spencer looked at her. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay in a hotel while we are here?" He asked her making sure that she was truly committed to this.

Juniper opened the door and got out of the car. "Spence my parents would be pissed off at me if I don't stay with them. They hate it when I spend money on hotels when there is family members living so close by." She said, as she got into the back seat grabbing her suitcase.

Spencer licked his lips knowing that Juniper was a stubborn young woman even when they were younger. He got out of the car and grabbed his suitcase as well. He followed behind her.

Juniper knocked on the door before opening it letting her parents know that she was coming into the house. "Mom... Dad... I'm home and I have Spence with me." She said, with a smile gracing her lips which it was fake.

Roxanne Evans ran up to her daughter and pulled her into a hug almost squeezing the life out of her. "Juniper." She said kissing both of her daughter's cheeks. "Honey do you have time to model my new line for me?"

Juniper pulled away from her mother. "Mom I am not modeling." She told her mother.

"Honey why not?"

"Because I am here on vacation." She told her mother, moving herself away from her mother even more to stand closer to Spencer.

Roxanne let out a sigh. "But darling one of my models quit."

"Mom... I can't. I am on vacation. I don't want to model."

Roxanne knew that Juniper wasn't going to budge. "Well why don't you two go take a swim while I start dinner. You're father should be back from his lecture soon."

Juniper nodded her head.

"You can show Spencer his room too."

Juniper bit her lip and nodded her head. "Right mother." She looked at Spencer and motioned him to follow her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_June 6, 2006_

Juniper and Reid arrived at the Sanitarium where Spencer's mother was being held at. Juniper looked at Spencer. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" She asked softly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Spencer looked at her shyly. He had a book that was wrapped up in some paper for his mother. He was worried about coming to see her. He didn't want to see his mother. He was afraid of what she would say to him. He slowly nodded his head.

"Spence you looked scared." She said softly. She was concerned about him.

"I am afraid of what she is going to say." He told her softly.

"She knows that you haven't seen her in a while." Juniper said softly, taking his hand in hers in a soothing gesture. She wanted to make sure that he knew that she was there for him no matter what. Seeing a parent after so long done damage on relationships. It certainly done it on hers with her parents. Her parents hated her job they wanted her in something that was easier on the mind and on the body and Juniper wasn't like that.

Spencer's face went red when he felt her hand on his. "She's probably going to be mad at me for not seeing in for so long."

Juniper looked at him. "Spence... your mom will understand." She said softly, looking at him.

Spencer smiled weakly at her as the two of them walked inside of the building.

Juniper kept close to him because she was trying to keep everything out of her mind as they walked inside. She hated this place. She had visited Diana when she had breaks, but hadn't had the chance to when she had moved to Quantico to work.

Spencer saw his mom sitting there writing in her journal. He couldn't say a thing. He just stood there watching her.

"Spence..." Juniper said softly, looking up at him. "You're not going to go over there are you."

Spencer bit the inside of his lip.

"I heard the rumors that you two were back in town." The doctor said to them with a smile.

"How is she?" Asked Spencer looking at the doctor.

"She is doing alright." She told him. "She still has some episodes, but what gets her through are her journal and her daily letters. She will be so pleased to see the two of you made it here to see her."

"I think I might let her rest a day and I'll come back tomorrow." Spencer said, fiddling with the package that he held in his hands.

"Spence..." Juniper said to him softly. She was surprised that he wanted to turn around and leave. She couldn't believe that. She was certainly confused of why he wanted to do that now that they were here.

"But Dr. Reid..."

He handed her the package. "Could you give this to my mom... it's Marjorie Kent her favorite. Thanks." Spencer said, leaving quickly.

Juniper looked at the nurse. "I am sorry about that." She told the doctor. "I will be sure that he comes in tomorrow to see his mother."

The doctor nodded her head.

Juniper quickly slipped out of the building seeing Spencer waiting by the car. "Spence what the hell was that in there?" She demanded. "I thought that you wanted to see your mother."

"I did." He told her. "I was just afraid that I would disappoint her again." He looked away if he was some kind of disappointment.

Juniper put her hand on his shoulder to get him to face her. "Spence... she could never be disappointed in you. She understands why you haven't been able to visit her. You've been a busy man." She told him softly. "Let's just go to my parents house and unwind a little bit."

X * X * X * X * X * X

_June 7, 2006_

Juniper wore a simple black tank top, a pair of tight jean shorts, and a pair of strap styled sandles upon her feet. She was in the kitchen pouring herself a nice hot cup of coffee. Her parents weren't home. Her mother was at another fashion shoot for her new line of clothing that was to be coming out in just a few short weeks and her father was busy with some kind of seminar that his students were glad to be in. She noticed that Spencer hadn't come out of his room. She let out a sigh and put her coffee down on the coffee table before running up the stairs. She stopped in front of Spencer's door. "Spencer Reid you better bring your ass out of your room or I will be dragging you out of there to see your mother today." She told him. She wasn't going to allow him to miss today seeing his mother.

Spencer peaked his head out of his room shyly. "Juni."

"Don't Juni me Spence." She told him crossing her arms looking at him.

He saw the glint in her green eyes telling him that she wasn't kidding about this. He looked at what she was wearing. He was shocked to see her wearing so little. He knew that it was a hot day and she was wearing less clothing than what he was use to seeing her in. The image of her dressed like this was burned into his memory forever. His face flushed.

"Spence come on your mom would be really happy to see you." She told him softly. "I know that you're afraid of going to see her, but you will do just fine. I will be there with you. Why ask me to come along if you weren't going to see her?"

"Juni..."

Juniper grabbed the door and opened it a bit more. She looked up at him into his hazel eyes. She grabbed onto his arm.

"Juni I know I wanted to go and see my mom, but I am going to disappoint her."

"Spence." She said softly as she shook her head. "You're not going to disappoint her. She's been waiting to see you for how long? It is time to see her. I haven't seen her in over two years."

"You've gone and seen her?"

"Yes, before I started with the BAU." She told him. "I thought that it would be a good idea to see her after all she did see me as a daughter."

"I know..."

"Let's go then." She told him.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper and Spencer showed up at the very same building that they were at yesterday. The two of them stood outside of the building.

Juniper looked at Spencer and carefully took his hand in hers. "I am here with you every step of the way." She told him softly.

The two of them headed inside of the building.

Spencer's face was still flushed from her holding his hand, but he had to admit that it felt very nice to be holding her hand. It was one of the best things that he could ask from her right now and that was her support. He didn't know what was to happen when he would see his mother.

The two of them walked past the nurse.

"Doctor Reid. Someone delivered this to the desk last night."

"What?" Spencer said taking it from her. He opened it and read the note that was inside of it along with a key.

Juniper raised her eye brow and looked at him. "Call Gideon."

Spencer nodded his head.

The two of them rushed down the stairs to the rental car that was outside.

Juniper slid into the driver's seat while Spencer called Gideon.

"Gideon... Juniper and I got a key... What is going on?" He asked the older man that was on the other end of the phone.

"_I can't explain. Everyone has gotten weird items."_

"Juniper and I will get on the next available flight out of here and get there." He told Gideon.

"_You two be safe."_

"We will Gideon. Bye." Spencer hung up his phone.

Juniper drove five over the speed limit heading to her parents house.

Spencer looked at her. "Drive the speed limit."

"Spence there is something really crazy going on. Someone sending a skeleton key to us and telling us what to do. It's a little strange." She told him as she turned onto the next street.

Spencer bit his lip knowing that she was right.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper and Spencer had arrived at the BAU. They saw Garcia was waiting for them.

"Garcia where is everyone at?" Juniper asked, looking at the older woman who had orange streaks in her hair.

"They are at Frank's house." She told them.

Juniper looked at Spencer. "Alright thanks Garcia." Juniper sounded tired, but she wasn't going to let anyone know that.

Spencer looked at her. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No, I'll be fine." She said as they were on their way.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Three Pm. Garcia told us where you would be at." Spencer told them.

Juniper poked her head out from behind him. "It's medieval." Juniper said softly.

"The days used to be broken into hourly intervals. The canonical hours of breviary. Prime: 6 AM... Terse: 9 AM... Sect: 12 Noon... None: 3 PM and Vesper: 6 PM." Spencer explained to them.

They had found a box in the wall that held their quest.

"Thy Quest? This really sounds like Indiana Jones." Juniper said, shaking her head.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper let out a tired sigh.

"See if you guys can find anything else with what is given." Hotch told the rest of them as he left the room to go and check on Gideon.

Juniper picked up one of the notes that was written. "This doesn't make any sense." She told them. "Why send us letters like this?"

"Clues... they have to be leading us to her."

"Of course. Leading us to her. This isn't going to be easy at all." Juniper said, as she stood up. She paced back and forth the soles of her shoes smacked up against the heel of her feet.

Hotch had come back with a paper that had numbers. "Analyze this." He told them.

Juniper carefully took the paper and taped it up onto the clear board. "Series of numbers... it has to be from a book." She said softly.

Spencer looked at Juniper. He could tell that she was uncomfortable wearing what she was in right now. "Juni why don't you go and change your clothes into something that will be more comfortable for you."

Juniper smiled at him. "Alright." She told him softly as she grabbed her go bag and went to the bathroom to change.

"Reid are you sure that she should be here when she is tired?" Morgan asked Spencer looking at him.

"She is the best chance we have figuring out these riddles." He said, as he looked at the numbers that were on the paper.

"Let me guess out of the two of you she is good at the riddle while you figure out everything else."

"She's smarter than anyone else I know when it comes to riddles. She solves them fairly easy."

"Anything yet?" Hotchner asked coming into the room.

"Not yet." Morgan said looking up at Hotch. "This man has to be psychotic if he is using medieval language."

Hotchner woke Elle up.

"I'm awake."

"I'm sending you home." Hotch told her.

"No..."

"Elle you might as well go home and get some rest. We aren't even close to figuring this out." He told the younger woman.

"What about Juniper? You're not going to send her home are you?"

Juniper came back into the room dressed in a red camisole top, her black bra straps showed underneath the red straps of her camisole, a pair of fade washed skinny jeans and a pair of red ballet flats. "They won't be able to send me home." She told Elle looking at the older woman. "You should go and get some rest."

Elle followed Hotch out of the conference room.

"Are you sure that you don't want to go home and get some rest baby cakes?" Morgan asked the younger woman.

Juniper's green eyes shot towards him. "I'm not going home to get sleep. Sleep is for when you're dead or in this case when this case is finished since we are racing against the clock on this case." She said, as she pulled out her little black reading glasses. She slipped them onto her nose as she read the clues. She knew that there would be no way that they would figure this case out before they had gotten the book that they needed to figure out the coded numbers and what was being said with those numbers. She looked up at the board again. "Spence..."

"What is it Juni?"

"Those numbers... wouldn't the first one be the page number... then a line number and then the number for the word in that line?"

Spencer looked at the numbers closely. "That would be correct." He told her.

Juniper thought for a moment. "That means that this is going to be a hard one that is for sure. The book isn't going to be the easiest to find."

Even with this new task at hand Spencer and Juniper would figure it out.

"Morgan take a nap." Juniper said softly. "It's best that you get some rest." She told him softly.

Morgan stood up. "Nice to know you care baby cakes, but I'm just going to go and get a cup of coffee. I'll rest later." He said leaving the two younger agents alone.

Juniper looked at the papers that were surrounded around her on the table. "I have heard these from somewhere before..."

"Do you remember where you heard them?" Spencer pressed hoping that she would remember something. At least a little bit of something that would help them on this case.

Juniper thought a bit more. She let out a sigh. "I'm sorry... I don't remember where I heard them from. I'll keep trying though." She said softly looking at him.

Spencer nodded his head and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know you will."

Juniper's face went red. She knew that he was right. She would figure it out very soon.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 10. Please review and let me know what you think. It really does mean a lot when you review. It actually helps get the chapters up faster. So please let me know what you think and how I am doing. I am also going to be writing a few side stories that go along with this at least a little bit. There will be one with Reid and Juniper fighting and making up during the entire series of Criminal Minds, there will also be a few one shots that deal with Juniper and Reid, and one that is an AU. I haven't started them yet, but they will be in the works. So please review and I will update soon. The faster you review the faster that you'll have a new chapter to read. Thanks.


	11. Fisher King Part 2

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 11. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set during The Fisher King Part 2. The group finally figures out the case, but will they figure it out before it is too late to save the girl. I hope you enjoy. The more reviews that I get the faster this will be updated, but I would like to thank the one that has been reviewing for almost every single chapter.

**Important Authoress Note: **Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 11

The Fisher King Part 2

_The hypothesis of surviving intelligence and personality – not only surviving but anxious and able with difficulty to communicate – is the simplest and most straightforward and the only one that fits all the facts. - Oliver Joseph Lodge._

_June 8, 2006_

Juniper hadn't slept and it was already the next morning. She was busy looking at the numbers trying to figure out what exactly the numbers could have been from. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as Spencer walked into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Here." He said softly handing her the cup of coffee that he carried in for her to have. He figured that she was going to need it since she and him both were trying to figure out the numbers together and she was trying to figure out the riddles that were written on the papers that they all had received.

Juniper turned around and faced him taking the cup of coffee from him. "Thanks." She said tiredly.

"Are you sure that you don't want to take a nap?" He asked her becoming more concerned about her.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." She told him as she took a sip of the coffee that he had brought her.

"Did you figure anything out yet?" He asked her, as he took a sip of his own hot cup of coffee.

Juniper shook her head. "These quotes... they aren't easy to figure out." She told him as she bit her lip examining them once again. She wasn't telling him the entire truth. She was actually afraid of how the unsub knew her.

"Juni is something wrong?"

"It's nothing." She said pushing it aside.

"Juni you can't lie to me." He told her placing his hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him so he could look into her eyes.

"How did the unsub know me?" She asked softly looking into his eyes. Her cheeks were slightly flushed.

"I have no idea." He told her softly. "I am sure that we will figure out how he knows us all."

Juniper nodded her head. She went back to what she was looking at before Spencer had her turned to face him.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Spence..." Juniper said looking close at the items that they had.

"What?"

"We have to get to Garcia... these items they are things that someone would collect... 1969... has to be the right year... it's the year of the book." She told him.

Spencer's eyes went wide realizing that was what they were missing all along. "Let's go." He told her.

"No you go and tell her." She told him.

Spencer left the room and went to go and find Garcia.

Juniper slouched down in her chair running her fingers through her hair She was tired and wasn't going to admit that, this case was far too important than anyone getting sleep.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper looked at the riddle that was on the white board that Garcia had written. She knew that they were going to need help. "Spence..." She said softly looking at her best friend.

Spencer looked at Juniper and knew what she was thinking. "Juni..."

"Spence you have to. If this guy knew your mother..."

"God..." He quickly grabbed the phone and dialed the number to get the closet FBI building close to Las Vegas Nevada. "Hi this is Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analyst Unit here in Quantico. I need the closest FBI building that is near Las Vegas Nevada. Thank you..."

Juniper walked up to him knowing that this was hard for him to do. She placed her black manicured hand on Spencer's shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"Hello this is Dr. Spencer Reid out here in Quantico. I need someone to go and pick up my mother from Las Vegas Nevada. She is in Bennington Sanitarium. She's a patient there... I think she might be in danger... thank you." He hung up his phone and ran his fingers through his hair.

Juniper looked at Spencer. "Spence... everything will be fine." She said softly to him. "You go take a break and I will try to see if I could figure out this riddle on the white board until your mom gets here."

Spencer nodded his head knowing that Juniper was right about that. "You should rest though." His voice was laced over with concern.

Juniper squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." She told him softly, as she went right back to work with what she was doing trying to figure out the riddle. "Just go and get some rest. We need that brain of yours." She told him softly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper bit her thumb cutely trying to figure out what was this riddle. "This makes no sense..." She shook her head lightly trying not to knock the small reading glasses that she had upon her nose. "I am good at medieval readings, but this is utterly crazy." She muttered as she continued to read it over and over and over again.

Spencer comes into the room with his mother.

"This is where you work?" Diana asked her son.

"This is actually where we all meet. My desk is right out in the bullpen." He told his mother.

Juniper jumped a little when she heard their voices. Juniper turned around and looked at the two of them. "Spence... you could've given me some warning." She told him softly.

Spencer rubbed the side of his neck. "Sorry." He told her. "I thought you heard us coming into the room."

Juniper shook her head. "Sorry I didn't ear you. I've been busy trying to figure out this riddle here." She told him blushing a little bit.

"Juniper Evans wonderful to see you again." Diana told the younger woman hugging her a little bit. Diana always saw Juniper as a daughter of hers even though she wasn't.

Juniper smiled. "It's wonderful to see you again Diana." She said, as she removed herself from Diana's grasp. She went back to looking at what was written on the board.

"Any luck Juni?" Spencer asked, as he licked his lips.

Juniper let out a sigh. "How did I know that you were going to ask that Spence..." She shook her head. "I didn't figure anything out yet." She told him. She let out a frustrated sigh running her fingers through her short hair. "I wish I could figure this out."

"Spencer why did you bring me here?" Diana demanded.

"I thought you would be in danger. The unsub... I mean the bad guy he might have been with you." He said softly. He hoped that they could figure it out. "Mom do you think you could watch the video that was sent to us and see if you know the man in the video."

Diana nodded her head.

Juniper nodded her head telling Spencer to play the video as she went back to reading the poem/riddle again.

Diana listened to the video that Spencer had played. Her hand shot up to her mouth. "That's Richard Gardner..."

Juniper turned and looked at Diana. "Richard Garner?"

Diana nodded her head. "I didn't think that Rebecca was a real person. He talked like she wasn't a real person." She told them.

Juniper's eyes widened.

Garcia came into the room. "I found out the information that you wanted... the name that came back was Richard Garner." She saw the surprised look on the two younger agents faces. "You already know?"

"Yes."

X * X * X * X * X * X

"He gave me a picture with an address on it." Diana said handing the photo to her son.

Juniper looked over Spencer's shoulder seeing the photo. "That's not far from here." She said in surprise.

"We have to go." Hotch said to them.

Spencer looked at Juniper. "Juni stay here." He told her softly.

"Spence... the rules state that everyone has to go. I may be a forensic scientist, but I am also an agent. I will be fine." She said, as she followed them out of the room.

Spencer's eyes followed his best friend's form. He couldn't help, but have a feeling that this might not end very well. He walked out and saw her strapping on her bullet proof vest. He watched her bare shoulders move a little bit. His face flushed a little bit. He watched her slip on a different kind of shoes instead of the ballet slippers were upon her feet. She slipped a pair of black running shoes on just in case she had to run.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper, Spencer, Hotch, Morgan, and two other agents went inside of Richard Garner's house. They slipped up the stairs slowly trying not to let anyone know that they were coming.

Juniper stayed close to Spencer as they hid behind the wall so they didn't get seen by Richard.

"Mr. Garner..." Spencer said, trying to get Richard to hear him.

"Spence what the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed softly into his ear. She knew that he was going to do something very stupid.

He handed his gun off to one of the agents.

"Spencer..."

"Reid what are you doing?" Hotch asked.

Juniper carefully took her gun and handed her gun to the other one. She knew that he wasn't making a smart choice. She wasn't making a smart choice either.

"Evans..." Hotch said giving her a warning tone.

"Don't worry about it Hotch. We're going to try and talk him down." She looked at Spencer fairly quickly. "When ever you're ready." She said softly.

"What ever you do stay behind me." Spencer told her.

Juniper tried to bite back a laugh. She thought that it was funny that he was trying to keep her from getting hurt. "Spence... I'll be fine, nothing to worry about." She told him as she followed him. She wasn't going to allow him to protect her. She didn't see the point really.

"Richard Garner..."

"Say the sentence." Richard said.

"I can't."

"Say it Percival and Guinevere."

"I'm not Percival and she's not Guinevere." Spencer said trying to keep himself calm.

Richard showed that he had a bomb strapped to him.

"Uh Morgan... Hotch you might want to get down stairs." Spencer said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Mr. Garner, Juniper and I are just going to have a nice chat."

"Say the phrase." He told them.

"I can't." They both said at the same time.

"Heal me."

"The question is can you forgive yourself?" He asked, trying to keep calm.

"Can I forgive myself? No..." He said hitting the button.

Spencer and Juniper ran out of the room.

"Hold still Reid... Evans." Morgan said putting the fire out on Reid's pant leg and Juniper's vest.

The two of them got up.

"Damn wasn't expecting that one." Juniper said wincing a little bit.

"Let's go we got to get the hell out of here." Hotch ordered them.

They went to the stairs and Spencer stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Reid we got to get the hell out here the house is on fire."

"Wait a minute give me a minute to think." He said very fast.

"What do you remember Spence?" She asked.

"She's in the basement."

The four of them ran down the stairs. They found her in the room.

"I am shackled." Rebecca said, sobbing.

Juniper looked at Spencer. "Spence do you have the key?"

Spencer felt around for the key. He found it and unshackled her.

"We got to get the hell out of here." Hotch said as he hoisted the girl up into his arms.

The four of them escaped from the basement and out of the house.

Juniper ran her fingers through her hair and tried to take deep calming breaths. She ended up sitting on the curb trying to keep herself calm.

"You alright baby cakes?" Morgan asked her.

"Fine." She said looking up at him running her fingers through her hair.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper looked at Spencer. "You should go and see your mom." She told him softly.

Spencer looked at Juniper and bit the inside of his lip. "Are you going to come in with me?"

Juniper took her vest off and looked at him. "Are you sure that you want me to go in there with you? I mean this is important to be with your mom." She told him softly as she fixed her shirt so she could cover the navel piercing that she had gotten done a while ago. She didn't want Spencer to know since he wasn't one for body modifications and piercings. She ran her fingers through her hair. She didn't know what to do.

"It might help." He said softly. "I was thinking of going with my mom to Las Vegas to make sure that she is fine getting there." He told her softly.

Juniper bit her lip. "Spence..." She said softly as she looked at him. "And you're going to ask me if I want to go."

Spencer nodded his head. He bit his lip. "So will you?" He asked softly.

Juniper bit her lip and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Please? She would love to have you along for the plane ride." He said softly.

Juniper let out a sigh. "Alright." She said softly as she looked up at him. "I will go with you."

Spencer smiled at her. He knew that it was a good choice. He knew that Juniper had a calming aura around her that his mother liked. It was just going to be easy for her to keep his mother calm. He headed into the room to let him mother know that the girl was saved. "Mom we saved her." He said looking at his mother. He noticed that she was writing. "Mom..."

"Is it lunch time yet?"

"What?" Juniper asked coming into the room.

"I have a lecture coming up after lunch and the student will be there."

"Can we come to the lecture?" Spencer asked jestering to him and Juniper.

"Have you two read the material?"

"I've had it read to me and my friend here has had read it." Spencer said, with a smile on his face.

"Oh that's the best way being read to isn't it?"

"Yes, mam." He told her softly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper sat on the plane with Spencer and Diana. She listened to Spencer read to his mother. She had a small smile on her lips as he read to her. She was glad that she had gone with him on this trip. It actually gave her a chance to see the two of them interact together like they did when she was younger. She rested her head on Spencer's shoulder listening to him read to his mother. She closed her eyes after this case this was one of the shortest yet one of the longest cases that took man power and many many sleepless hours. She was probably the only one that had missed out on sleep. She wasn't happy about it, but it was a precursor to what was going on around her. She felt her eyes get heavy and she drifted off to sleep listening to his voice.

Diana looked at Spencer and a smile came to her lips. "She likes you." She said.

"What mom?"

"She likes you." She said again. "She really likes you. She wouldn't sit with you if she didn't like you like you."

Spencer's face went red. "Mom Juniper and I work together."

"Yes, but you two have been best friends for years." She told him. She looked at the sleeping girl. "She is right for you Spencer. She is your other half."

Spencer shook his head. "She deserves so much better." He told his mother.

"She loves you Spencer I could've told you that she loved you when you were younger. All the signs were there."

"Mom... I can't be her boyfriend. It is against BAU code." He told her.

"Against your code? Spencer... she is good for you. Don't let her get away from you." She told him softly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_June 9, 2006_

Juniper and Spencer got up onto the plane to get back home to Quantico.

"Ready to go home and get some much needed rest?" Spencer asked her softly. His mind kept flashing back to when she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Maybe his mother was right about him and Juniper. Maybe she and him were good together. He just didn't want to admit it or even that lose the best thing that he had ever had in his life. The best friend that would always understand him better than anyone else.

Juniper smiled. "Yeah. Sorry for falling asleep earlier. I wasn't expecting to be that tired." She told him softly. Her cheeks were dusted over with blush. She wasn't one to fall asleep. She hated sleeping on planes.

"It's alright you were tired. This case took a lot out of us all." He said to her with a smile.

Juniper laughed lightly. "Ain't that the truth. I am just glad that we found her." She told him as she sat back in the seat that she was sitting in. "You should rest."

"Rest? We both should get some rest." He told her softly as he sat down across from her.

Juniper laughed lightly. She wasn't going to admit it was his voice that had put her to sleep. She tried to get as comfortable as she could.

Spencer got comfortable as well.

The two of them slowly drifted off to sleep. Neither one of them were going to admit to one another what feelings that they had towards one another.

X * X * X * X * X * X

That is the end of chapter 11. Now that the Fisher King Case is over a new case will arise and it will test Juniper and Reid even more. Chapter 12 is going to be edited, but the full version will be written on a different site. I will post it in the next chapter where the full version of the chapter will be. Tell me what you think. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Reid and Juniper will be going undercover, but what do you think that the undercover case will be about. Will they be an engaged couple or a married couple? Please Review.


	12. Undercover Case

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 12. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set after The Fisher King Part 2 and P911. Elle is on leave to heal and murders are happening in Houston Texas. They end up sending Juniper and Reid undercover. What can happen on this trip? This will be a nice long chapter. Of course one part is taken out so this story doesn't get taken down. It will be posted on another site which it will be in the ending note if you want to read it in full with the part that is taken out. This isn't the best chapter that I have written, but I tried my best.

**Important Authoress Note: **Also I will be taking one shot requests. Since I've been writing so many stories that are multi chapter stories. Please send me a message if you wish to have a one shot. They can be a Baby daddy one shot or just a one shot in general. The stories that I am most willing to write are the categories that I already have stories in. So please send me a message if you want a story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 12

Undercover Case

_Don't marry the person you think you can live with; marry only the individual you think you can't live without. - James C. Dobson._

_June 16, 2006_

Juniper is in her lab working on the case files that J.J had put in there for her. She hated the idea of working case files in her lab.

"Evans..." Hotch's voice rang out through her lab.

She quickly looked up at him. "Yeah Hotch?"

"We need you in the conference room."

"I'll be right there."

Hotch left the room.

Juniper let out a sigh and headed out to the conference room. She took a seat next to Spencer. "What is this case about Hotch?" She asked, placing her glasses down on the table.

J.J looked at the case file that was in her hands. "Houston Texas... there is a hotel there that newly weds go to celebrate late honeymoons. There are five murders there already." She told them as she continued to look through the file. She bit the inside of her lip. "The couples are all around the age of 24 and were married for six to seven months. This has happened in the last two months. A couple every week. One of the married couples one of the wives was actually a virgin... when he found out which informs us that he has a way of checking to see if they are a virgin or not... he rapes them if they are a virgin and he makes it very painful for them to go through."

"Hotch how do you want to go about doing this?" Morgan asked the older man.

Hotch thought about it for a minute and took a look at the two younger members of the group. "We will send two agents undercover."

"Hotch the only two that are actually close to 24 and are actually that age are Evans and Reid." Morgan said pointing the two younger team members out.

The two younger team members looked up confused.

"You aren't thinking of sending us in are you Hotch?" Juniper asked, her cheeks were dusted over with blush.

'That is what I was thinking sending you and Reid in to Huston as a married couple. Of course we have to stage a fake wedding and all for a photo."

Juniper's face paled. "Couldn't we just photo shop a photo?"

"I am afraid that won't work Evans." Hotch told them.

Juniper let out a sigh. "Fine... I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"I will let you two get ready and Garcia will be taking the photo so when the unsub comes into your room he will see the photo knowing that it won't be some kind of ruse."

Juniper carefully gathered the file up and headed out. She couldn't believe it. She had to fake a marriage to Spencer to fool the unsub. It wasn't the best idea for that.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper stood in a white strapless yet modest gown it was just plain Jane. She bit the inside of her lip as she stood next to Spencer.

Garcia had taken the photo of them and took it back to the computer lab to photo shop it leaving Spencer and Juniper to get back into normal clothing.

Juniper of course changed out of the gown that she was in and changed into her normal clothes. She felt the cold metal on her ring finger on her left hand. She looked down at the topaz engagement ring which wasn't really an engagement ring it was just a ring that Spencer had given to her when she was sixteen years old for Christmas thanks to his mother's help in getting it; and the thin gold band that was with it. She took a deep breath and fixed her black hair. Juniper came out of the bathroom with the gown on its hanger. She walked up to Spencer who was dressed in his normal clothes.

"You alright?" He asked her softly.

Juniper ran her fingers through her hair causing it to become fairly messy. "Yeah, I'm just not sure if I am ready for this." She told him softly. "I haven't been undercover yet."

"Juni. I am sure that you will do just fine." He told her softly.

She looked up at him. "Are yous sure that I will do fine?" She asked softly.

He nodded his head. "Yes you will."

"Alright lovebirds I'll be taking you to the airport." Morgan said with a smile. "Grab your bags then let's get moving."

Juniper grabbed her suitcase and Spencer grabbed his suitcase as well. Both of their faces were flushed. They followed Morgan to the car that would be taking them to the airport.

"Just remember keep your guns hidden. We don't want a mistake happening there." Morgan reminded the two younger agents.

"We know." She told him softly. She knew that this case would be fairly hard on them.

"Have a good time there and act like a married couple to catch the unsub. We will call and check on you guys periodicity to make sure that you both are alright. Call us if you have any problems."

The both of them nodded. They knew that this was a life or death situation that they were going into. It wasn't going to be easy at all.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper and Spencer were on their flight to Houston Texas. They were both dressed in what they would normally wear in the office, but this wasn't what they were supposed to be wearing when they were pretending to be a married couple.

Spencer noticed that Juniper's knee was bouncing up and down. He knew that was a tick that she normally had when she was nervous. "Please stop doing that." He said placing his hand on her knee.

Juniper jumped at the contact and her face flushed. "Sorry... I keep forgetting that I have that nervous tick." She said softly looking at him.

"I know... it's fine." He told her softly. "We'll be fine."

Juniper bit the inside of her lip. "I hope so this is the first time that we are working a case just the two of us."

"I know, but we will do fine." He told her softly.

Juniper cleared her throat. "I think we should change. We will be there in a half hour." She said softly, as she stood up to go change out of the gothic style clothing that she had on. It was one of the outfits that Garcia had told her not to wear. Juniper grabbed the to go bag that Garcia had packed her for the first day of being in Texas since the woman couldn't trust Juniper to wear something that wasn't gothic. She looked at what Garcia had packed her. "God I am going to hurt that woman." She muttered as she changed her clothes. It was a violet strapless dress that stopped at her mid thigh. A pair of violet heels were in there as well. Juniper groaned as she looked in the mirror. She looked like some over priced model. She knew why Garcia had picked it out so she could drive Spencer wild.

Juniper smiled at the thought. She knew that Spencer loved the color purple. She came out of the bathroom after fixing her hair. She looked at Spencer. "You can go and change..." She said softly looking at him. She could only hope that he would change into something that would match the dress that she wore.

Spencer looked up at Juniper and blushed. He hadn't really seen her in a dress like that before. He knew that it was going to be a lot harder than he anticipated. He grabbed his to go bag which Morgan had packed for him and went to the bathroom to change his clothes. He changed into the clothes that Morgan had packed which was a pair of black slacks, a pair of black shoes, his mismatched socks, and a dark purple button up shirt. He fixed his hair as the best as he could. He headed out of the bathroom with the bag and came into the same area that Juniper was at.

Juniper looked at him. "Wow... you actually look a lot different than you normally would." She said softly looking over his new style. She had to admit that she couldn't even get Spencer to wear something like this. It wasn't Spencer's style to wear such clothing.

His face went red. He wasn't use to wearing something like this nor was he use to complements. He got them from Juniper all the time about what he wore before, but this was different. Really different.

X * X * X * X * X *X

_Houston, Texas_

The two of them arrived at the hotel where the people were being murdered in. They were surprised that the hotel was still running even in this time. The two of them went inside holding onto each others hands like a married couple would. Their fingers were laced together still revealing the topaz engagement ring that she had.

"Can I help you?" Asked a blond haired woman receptionist named Alex.

"We have a room booked for Adams." Juniper told her softly.

"Spencer and Juniper Adams?" Alex asked, as she typed the information in for the last name Adams making sure that she had the right one.

"Yes, that would be us." Spencer said, with a smile on his lips.

"Room 243." She grabbed two key cards for them. She scanned them real quickly and handed them to the lovely couple in her eyes. "How long have you two been married?"

"Six months." Juniper said, with a small smile on her lips.

"Congratulations and enjoy your stay." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." They said as they took the key cards from her.

"Have a good day." Juniper told Alex before heading to the elevator with Spencer with key cards in hand along with their suit cases.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Quantico, Virginia _

Morgan and Garcia sat in the same room.

"So baby girl do you think that Reid and Evans will ever get together?" Asked Morgan, looking at the blond haired woman that sat next to him.

"Oh god my chocolate god I certainly do hope so."

"Want to make a bet on it?"

"What are you wagering?"

"100 bucks." He told her.

"Mmmm I will take that bet."

"I bet that they will get together before the case ends."

"I say after."

"You got yourself a deal baby girl."

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Houston, Texas_

Juniper and Spencer walked into their room. They quickly looked around the room.

"Spence..." She whispered into his ear. "There is cameras... one in each room except for the bathroom. There's no way that we can talk in here." She whispered again.

Spencer nodded his head in understanding. "We will be careful then." He told her softly.

"We have to act more like a married couple then."

Spencer knew what that meant. It meant kissing, caressing, the whole works. He didn't know if he could do that to her. He knew that they were going to have to have to do so, but did he truly have the guts to do that to her?

Juniper turned to him placing the key card on the table and releasing her hold on her suitcase. She kissed him softly on the lips running her fingers through his hair.

He gasped when she kissed him.

She took the chance and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth, battling his tongue with her own. She pulled away from him and smiled. "I am going to go and grab a quick shower." She said softly kissing Spencer on the cheek and grabbed her suitcase. She went into the bed room and saw the only bed knowing that they would be sharing it later. She opened her suitcase up and grabbed some clothes. It was later at night and they would be going to bed instead of doing anything. They would probably order room service and go from there. She looked to see what Garcia had packed her. Her face went really red. She hated the clothes that Garcia had packed for night time. Was she trying to torture her and Spencer? These night clothes weren't meant to be worn by her... not at all these were something that you would take off during passionate romance. She grabbed the nightgown that was in there that was marked for the first night. _"God Garcia are you trying to ruin me?" _She thought as she grabbed her shampoo and conditioner that smelled like peaches which was one of the scents that Spencer loved on her. She zipped the bag back up and put it near the bed. She went into the bathroom and got a quick shower.

Spencer heard the shower running knowing that Juniper was in there making herself look perhaps even more beautiful than she was just moments ago. He could only hope that she was fine with what was going on with this undercover case.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper slipped the robe over the revealing number that she was wearing. She couldn't believe that Garcia had put this in her clothes to wear while they were here. In truth she really hated clothes like this to wear to bed. She blow dried her hair and made sure that she looked alright. She walked into the living room and saw that Spencer was dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. Juniper smiled. "I didn't expect you to change clothes." She told him softly.

"Well I figured that it would be best if I did." He told her, as she sat down next to him.

She smiled. "Making yourself comfortable as possible which is great." She said, as she leaned over placing a kiss on his cheek.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Bed time had rolled around and Juniper was a little worried about how they were going to sleep in the same bed. Not only that there were cameras around the room. She knew that it was going to be really hard. She looked at Spencer. "We should get ready for bed." She said, softly looking at him.

Spencer looked at her then to the watch that was on his wrist still. He noticed that it was later at night than he thought it was. It was around ten thirty and usually for him when they weren't working a case he would normally try to go to be around this time. "Yeah I guess we should get to bed." He told her softly as he stood up.

Juniper carefully stood up pulling on the string of her robe and took it off placing it down on the couch. She followed him into the bedroom quietly not letting him know what she had done. She didn't want him to know that she had something so intimate on. She knew what they needed to do and it wasn't going to be easy on her at all. She bit the inside of her lip knowing that she either needed to push Spencer into taking control of what they were going to do or she was going to. She grabbed onto his wrist with her hand, gripping it lightly. She turned him to her and kissed him on the lips to stop him from what he was going to say to her.

He pulled away from her. "J-Juni what are you doing?" He stuttered out. He knew that this wasn't what she wanted, but it was the way to protect her from the unsub.

She kissed him again knowing that he wouldn't stop thinking unless she did kiss him again. She felt his fingers running through her short hair. She gasped when she felt him tugging on it lightly. She ran her hands slowly up his chest to his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled back from his slightly swollen lips. She bit her slightly swollen bottom lip. "Sorry." She said softly backing away from him, but he stopped her from moving by wrapping his arm around her thin waist. "Spence..." She sounded slightly surprised that he had grabbed her in such a way. It was bold on his part.

Spencer leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He nipped her bottom lip lightly causing her to open her to open her mouth. He slipped his tongue into her mouth battling her own tongue against his own. His fingers lightly trailed up her back sending shivers down her spine. He trailed his hands down her back. He gripped her ass softly in his hands.

He always loved the way her body looked. It didn't matter if it was when they were teenagers to now. Her body always looked good and he loved it. He pulled away from her trying to catch his breath. He placed soft kisses down her neck trying to find the spot that would make her moan out loud. He found her soft spot causing her to throw her back and moan out in pleasure.

She ran her fingers up his shirt feeling his soft skin.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper rolled onto her side laying her head on his heaving chest. "That was..." She stopped for a minute trying to figure out the right word. "Amazing."

Spencer tried to catch his breath. "Y-yes." He said stuttering. He wasn't expecting to make her feel as good as he did. He planted a kiss on her temple before slowly drifting off to sleep holding onto the girl that he was in love with and never had the chance to admit it to her. He hoped that he could get the gall to ask her out on a proper date.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_June 18, 2006_

Two days had gone by since Spencer and Juniper had arrived in Houston, Texas and they weren't any closer catching the unsub. They knew that the unsub was on a small break probably waiting for his next victims and probably spying on them.

Juniper fixed her hair and looked at Spencer. "Spence..." She said softly coming out of the bathroom dressed in one of his button up shirts that he allowed her to wear and a pair of black silk panties covered her bottom half and peaked out every time that she moved.

"Yeah?" He asked softly looking up at her from his book. He was reading one of the books that Morgan had packed for him.

She took a seat next to him crossing her legs at her ankles. "Morgan called to see how we were doing." She said softly.

"Did you tell him what was going on?" Spencer asked her, giving her a confused look.

"I did. He told us to keep doing what we were doing and try to have fun."

Spencer tried not to laugh. He knew what she meant by that. Don't do something that he wouldn't do. "Of course he would say something like that."

Juniper laughed lightly. "Yeah of course he would."

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be our room service." Spencer said standing up. "You go into the bedroom and wait there. I will bring the food into you." He told her with a smile.

Juniper got up off of couch and went into the bedroom.

Spencer went to the door and opened it.

"Here's your meal Mr. Adams." The gentleman said pushing the cart into the room. Then something happened that Spencer wasn't expecting. The man grabbed onto him after the door was closed. He put a gun to Spencer's head.

"Juniper!" Spencer yelled.

Juniper came running out with a gun concealed in her shirt. "Spencer..." She noticed that the man had a hold of him.

"On the couch!" The man told her pointing the gun at her.

"Fuck you." She hissed out.

"Listen to what I say or Pretty boy here will die. You wouldn't want your husband's death on your hands now would you?" He hissed out at her.

"No he won't." She told him. "You don't want to do this."

"Oh? I don't? I am pretty sure I do." He told her cocking the gun and putting it against Spencer's head. "Sit on the couch!" He yelled at her again.

"I am not going to do that."

Spencer felt him slam the gun handle against the side of his head and groaned out in pain.

"Tell your wife to do as she's told!"

"Juniper please. Listen to him." Spencer said, his voice was laced over with pain.

Juniper looked at Spencer her eyes were widened with fear. She didn't want him to get hurt. Not on this case. She needed him here with her.

"Get on the couch bitch!" The unsub yelled at her once again.

"Juniper do as he says." He said pleading with her.

Juniper sat down on the couch.

"Good girl."

"Fuck you." She hissed out.

The unsub shoved Spencer towards her causing him to fall on his knees in front of her. His forehead bounced off of her bony knee.

"Ow..." He moaned out.

Juniper tilted his head so she could look at his forehead. "You're going to have a bruise." She told him softly, as she moved his bangs away from his forehead.

"Prove to me that you are married to her." The unsub ordered Spencer.

Spencer looked up at the unsub. "What?" He squeaked. He wanted to make sure that he had heard the unsub right.

"Show me that you are married to her!" He ordered again. "Show me now!"

Juniper's eyes widened. She knew that the unsub wanted Spencer to touch her. She had the gun well hidden in the back of the shirt that she was wearing and hoped that Spencer didn't have to go too far and accidentally show the gun that she had.

Spencer looked up at her worried was filled in his eyes. He didn't want to expose her in front of this demented man.

"Spence..." Juniper said softly, looking at him. "Do it." She nodded her head. She didn't want to show her body to this man, but if need be they had to.

Spencer looked at her in shock. He didn't want to do this.

"Spence... just do as he says." She told him.

Spencer bit his lip and knew that he had to do this. He really didn't want to do this. He slipped his fingers up her legs to the buttons of his shirt that she was wearing. He slowly began to unbutton the buttons of the shirt revealing her pale cream skin to the eyes of the unsub. He didn't feel right doing this to her at all.

"Open her shirt up." He ordered Spencer again.

Spencer's hands trembled as he pushed his shirt open. He really didn't want to do this either. He revealed her black silk push up bra that matched her panties that she wore.

"Touch her." He ordered her.

Juniper looked at Spencer and her eyes told him it all not to touch her.

Spencer knew that she had a plan of some kind going through her head. "No..." He said strongly.

"What was that?"

"I said no." He stated again.

The unsub grabbed onto Spencer's hair yanking him up to his feet.

Spencer gasped in pain. He wasn't expecting that. He was pulled away from Juniper. "You are proving that you aren't married to her!" He yelled.

"Release him!" Juniper yelled.

"No I don't think I will."

Juniper shot up to her feet. She wasn't going to allow Spencer to get hurt. "Release my husband. He has nothing to prove to you. Aren't these rings that the both of us are wearing proof enough?"

"No sorry it isn't enough proof." He told her.

Juniper jumped up to her feet. "Release him!" She yelled.

"No, I don't think so." He said, pressing the gun against Spencer's head.

Juniper pulled the gun out that she had hidden in her shirt.

"Oh look kitty has claws."

"More than claws." She hissed out. She fired the gun hitting her target dead on in the forehead.

Spencer was surprised that Juniper had her gun on her right then and there. Spencer walked up to her.

She pulled him into her arms. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He whispered softly into her ear. He knew that he was lucky.

"We should call Hotch." She told him softly. "We have to tell him that the unsub is dead and that we will be on our way back."

Spencer nodded his head

"You should shower..."

"What?"

"Shower... you have blood on you." She whispered softly.

"Oh... right." He said blushing a little bit. He went to the bathroom to go and get a shower.

Juniper pulled out her cell phone and dialed Hotch's number.

"_Hotchner."_

"Hotch it's Juniper." She said, as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"_Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned for the two younger members of his team. _

"Everything is fine. The killer tried to kill Spence... I had to shoot him." She said as she bit the inside of her lip.

"_You shot him?"_

"Yes, had no choice."

"_You and Reid going to be on your way back?"_

"As soon as we're both cleaned up and out of the hotel we'll be on our way out of here." She told him.

"_Good job Evans." _

"Thanks... Bye." She hung up her phone and threw it onto the couch. She rubbed her face with her hands. She slipped into the bedroom and slipped out of Spencer's shirt and grabbed her clothes to wear on the way home. She slipped into a red tank top and then slipped a pair of jeans on that were a tight fit. She put a pair of ballet flats.

Spencer came out of the bathroom dressed in of his button down shirts which was blue in color, a pair of khaki dress pants, and mismatched socks. He ran his hands through his wet hair. "You alright?" He asked her placing a hand on her thin yet muscular shoulder.

She looked over her shoulder at him. "I'm fine." She said softly. She turned and faced him. She brushed his hair back seeing the bruise appearing on the side of his head. "The question is are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He told her softly. "Don't worry. It isn't as bad as it looks."

Juniper tried not to laugh. "Not as bad as it looks. Spence it looks about as bad as I did when you and Morgan found me. It looks painful." She said brushing her fingers lightly against it.

Spencer winced a little bit when she touched the side of his head.

"Hotch said that we can head back to Quantico when ever we are ready." She told him as she packed her suitcase up.

Spencer packed his suitcase up as well. "Hotch wasn't worried was he?"

"Does that man ever worry?" She asked as she zipped up her suitcase.

Spencer laughed lightly. "I don't think he does worry that often." He told her.

"Well let's get out of here." She told him as she put her suitcase down on the floor wheeling it towards the door to the living room.

Spencer soon followed her out of there.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper sat in one of the chairs of the private jet of the FBI's and was reading a book The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas.

Spencer looked at her. "You're reading The Count of Monte Cristo?"

Juniper looked up from her book at him. "Qui." She said in French.

Spencer's face went a little red. He liked it when she spoke in other languages, but he wouldn't admit it though.

Juniper laughed lightly. "Don't you have any books left?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I've read them already." He said rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

Juniper shook her head lightly and got into her suitcase to see if she had a book in there for him to read. She only had one other book with her. She pulled it out. "I only have The Phantom of the Opera, by Gaston Leroux." She told him as she handed the book to him.

Spencer looked at the book and realized that it was in French. He was kind of glad that he had learned French. He would be able to read it. "Thank you." He said softly.

Juniper smiled. "You're welcome." She said as she went back to reading her book.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Quantico, Virginia_

Juniper and Spencer came through the doors of the BAU and saw that the rest of their team was waiting for them.

Garcia ran up to them and pulled them into a hug. "How did the case go?" She asked.

Juniper looked at Garcia and smiled. "It went perfectly fine." She said as she shied away from Spencer a little bit. She didn't feel comfortable standing near him now that they were home. "I have some paper work to finish." She told them as she slipped up the stairs to her lab where her paper work would be waiting for her to finish.

Spencer bit the inside of his lip knowing that Juniper wasn't comfortable talking about the case. He didn't want them to know either what had happened on the case.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_One Hour Later_

Juniper was finishing up some of the paper work that she had to finish.

Spencer came into her lab. "Juni..." He said softly.

Juniper looked at him. "What are you doing here Spence?" She asked putting the file that she held in her hands down on her table.

"You alright?" He asked concerned about her.

"I'm fine Spence." She said softly as she picked the file back up.

"Are you sure?"

"Spence... I promise you... I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." She told him. "I have to finish this before I head home tonight." She told him softly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She told him softly.

Spencer put his hand on her shoulder and felt her tense under his grip. "I will see you later then." He said softly.

Juniper simply nodded her head.

Spencer left the room knowing that she wasn't going to handle this easily.

Juniper went right back to work on her files that she had left over.

X * X * X * X * X * X

This is the end of chapter 12. Two chapters are left. You can find the missing piece to this chapter on under the same user name that I have on this site. What do you think will happen in the next chapter. Will Juniper and Reid ever get together after this case? Please review and let me know what you think.


	13. Another Undercover Case

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 13. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set after The Fisher King Part 2 and P911. Juniper and Reid get thrown into another case and it is one that makes Juniper's past flash before her eyes. What is she hiding? There is some scenes in that shows Juniper's past as a beauty queen. There is a scene from Miss Teen USA in there... and she is the girl from Nevada. It is different than what really happened. She is the winner of Miss Teen USA and it is changed so it isn't what really happened. This is also the next to the last chapter of this story too. It is kind of sad to see this story end, but another will begin after this one and it will continue on with Juniper and Reid's interaction with one another and how will the rest of the team take their interactions with one another? Well I guess that will be revealed in the new series that will show up right after the following chapter. Chapter 14 will reveal what to come in the following story. There will probably be a teaser at the end of chapter 14 so keep a look out for Chapter 14 and what will be revealed in that chapter.

Chapter 13

Another Undercover Case

_Fashion is always of the time in which you live. It is not something standing alone. But the grand problem, the most important problem, is to rejuvenate women. To make women look young. Then their outlook changes. They feel more joyous. - Coco Chanel_

_June 30, 2006_

Juniper comes into work right on time like she always did. She was always a little early like she loved to be since it was easier to do it that way. She walked into her lab putting her things down. She was tired with all of the over time that she had been putting in for how much she was making. She turns on her music loud enough that she wouldn't be able to hear anyone come into her lab while she is working on some files that are needed to be finished.

Hotch knocked on the door to try to get Juniper's attention, but with how loud the music was she could hear him. "Evans!" He yelled.

Juniper turned and saw Hotch standing there. Her face flushed and she quickly turned the music down. "Yes, Hotch?" She asked softly looking up at her boss.

"Conference room 5 minutes." He told her. He left the room to leave her to get ready.

Juniper nodded her head knowing that they were going to need her. "Right Hotch." She said, as she grabbed her reading glasses just in case if she needed them to read the file over. Juniper walked to the conference room and took a seat next to Spencer. She wasn't really willing to sit next to him, but she had too since most people like sitting in their own seats.

"Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania... There has been murders going on dealing with models." J.J told the group.

Juniper tried not to groan with the idea of models. She had bad experiences with being a model in the past.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_July 19, 1999_

"_Juniper Evans get your ass in here!" Her mother, Roxanne yelled. Her mother was putting her through another photo shoot of new clothing that she had just designed and she was forcing Juniper to model the clothing. _

_Juniper came out dressed in a dress that her mother had designed. It was a dress that she hated. It was red and black and it was tight. It was hard to move in. "Mom why are you making me do this?" She groaned._

"_You're the only one that can model these. Satine is singing her heart out on stage and can't model my clothing line like she use to. You on the other hand are fresh out of high school and you are making good money modeling my clothes. Besides your friend Spencer is here to support you." She said pointing out the fact that Spencer was standing right there. _

_Juniper's face went red when she saw Spencer standing there. "Spence... I thought you would be scouting out your new school?" She said, as she walked up to him. _

_Spencer laughed lightly. "I was, but I thought that this was more important." He told her softly. He was still shy of admitting why he was there. He wanted to make sure that his best friend didn't blow up in the face of her own mother while modeling clothing. He looked at the dress that she was in. His face flushed some realizing how tight it was on her thin form. "T-that's a nice dress." _

_Her face flushed even more. "You know mom designs these things to show the best thing off of the woman anatomy." She said shyly looking down at the four inch heels that she was wearing causing her to be just as tall as Spencer himself. _

_Spencer's face flushed even redder. It felt like he was scorching his own skin with how badly he was blushing. _

"_Juniper the photographer is waiting for you honey." Roxanne said from where she was standing near the racks of designer clothing. _

_Juniper bit the inside of her lip trying not to groan. She hated these things oh so much. She looked at Spencer. "Watch me make a fool out of myself." She said softly to him._

_Spencer shook his head. "You won't make a fool of yourself Juni. You are the most graceful person that I know." He told her softly. _

_Juniper's face flushed. She knew that he was right. _

"_Juniper! Now!" She ordered her youngest child._

_Juniper balled her hands in fists trying not to curse. She knew that her mother was going to be forceful if she didn't move her ass._

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper snapped from her thoughts on the past. She looked at the file that was in front of her. "Models? Why models?" Juniper asked trying to figure out why models were being murdered.

"Not sure why." J.J said, looking at the younger woman. "But we think that it is because of how famous they are with modeling."

Juniper bit her lip.

"We are going to be sending two people undercover." Hotch told them. "We need someone that can act like a true model."

Spencer bit the inside of his lip. He knew with what he was going to say that would probably piss Juniper off a lot. "Juniper could be the model." He said softly.

Juniper's eyes shot up from the file that she was reading. "Spencer Reid..." She growled out.

Spencer knew that he was in trouble. He knew that she never said his first and last name unless she was upset with him. "I know..." He whispered softly. "I broke one of your rules."

Juniper shakes her head.

"You were saying Reid?" Hotch said.

"Juniper knows more about models than a little bit."

Gideon looked at the younger woman. "Evans are you up to doing this?" He asked her not sure if he was willing to put her into another undercover mission so soon.

Juniper let out a sigh. "Well... I guess that it is only fair since I know so much about modeling as Spence said"

"How do you know so much about modeling?" Morgan asked looking at the younger woman.

"How do I know?" Juniper slowly stood up. "I use to be one. Spence here can testify to that." She said, as she ran her fingers through her slightly longer hair. "But there is only one way to make this model appealing to the one that has been killing them. I assume that each one of these female models have had an agent."

"That would be right." J.J said.

Juniper thought for a moment. "Well... I only see two that could pull off being an agent to a model." She told them. "Hotch and Spence." She shook her head. "I wouldn't want to take Hotch away from his family." She turned her attention to the one that she was upset with. "That means..." She pointed at Spencer. "Spence you're going to have to be the agent. But you have to tone down your genius side. You don't want the photographer or even that the killer to think you are with the FBI." She said softly.

Spencer nodded his head in understanding knowing what Juniper meant by that.

Gideon looked at Hotch. "I agree that this will work. Those two work fairly well together." He told Hotch.

Hotch nodded his head. "Alright... How long will it take you to get ready, Evans?" He asked the younger woman.

Juniper looked at him. "At least a day of shopping to make sure that we both blend in. Spence is going to need more appealing clothing. I am going to have to make sure that I have modeling styled clothing stating that I am famous." She didn't dare say that she use to be famous with the modeling that she use to do for her mother's fashion line.

"Alright."

Juniper looked at Morgan and Garcia. "Do you think that the two of you could come with us?"

"Not at all Baby Cakes." Morgan said with a smile answering for both him and Garcia.

Garcia grinned. "I love shopping so I wouldn't mind going shopping with you. Besides... Boy wonder here is going to need as much help as he possibly can so he doesn't look like a teacher's assistant."

Spencer pouted.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper, Garcia, Morgan, and Spencer are all at a high end fashion venue.

Garcia looked at the younger woman who was looking through racks of expensive clothing. "Gum Drop..."

Juniper looked over at the older woman. "Yes, Garcia?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Can you afford this stuff?" She asked, looking at her confused.

Juniper laughed lightly. "Sadly you would believe what I can afford." She said, as she pulled one of the more expensive dresses off of the rack. "It pays to know someone who designs clothing." She said softly. "Besides..."

"Well well well what do I have here. Juniper Evans I thought I would never see you walking through these doors." Rebecca Evans, Juniper's cousin, said with a smile. Her long black hair hung loosely in curls, and she was dressed in high end fashion. She walked up to Juniper.

Juniper looked at her cousin. "Rebecca... I didn't know that you were running this shop."

Rebecca laughed lightly. "Your mom gave me this shop since she decided that she couldn't run this one any more. Besides you are looking at the next Evans in the company that your mom started."

Juniper let out a sigh.

Rebecca saw Spencer there too. "Spencer Reid... Haven't seen you since you, me, and Matthew graduated high school together."

Spencer's face went red. He remembered Rebecca Evans fairly well. Rebecca used him as a model to try new end fashion to see if it would work for a new line when he was just a 12 year old child. "Nice to see you too Rebecca." He said softly shifting his weight from one foot to the other trying to keep calm.

Rebecca looked at her cousin. "So what are you four in here for?"

"Spencer and I are looking for some top notch clothing. We have a case that we're working on and we need to blend in."

"Let me guess Juni... you're going undercover with Reid here and you need high end clothing that will match a model and an agent."

"That would be correct."

Rebecca smiled. "Well you won't have to worry about that sweet cheeks." She told her younger cousin. "I'll handle Reid. You know what style to look for since you use to be a model."

Juniper let out a sigh. "Alright." She said softly.

X * X * X * X * X * X

They finished their shopping and Juniper had gone back to her natural hair color. Spencer and Juniper were on their flight out of Quantico to Pittsburgh.

Spencer looked at Juniper seeing her in a high end fashion design flashed him back to the good old days of when she was modeling.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_October 20, 1999_

_Juniper was posing yet again in front of the camera man. _

_Spencer was right there with her watching each pose that she made. This time the fashion was different it was the winter fashion that her mother had designed. _

_Juniper saw that he was there. She stopped posing for the camera man and got off of the stage that she was on. She was in a pair of winter boots and rushed up to him throwing herself into his arms._

_Spencer's arms wrapped around her waist which was padded with the coat that she was wearing. _

"_Spence I didn't know you were coming. I thought you were busy with your mom." She said softly in his ear._

_Spencer shuttered when he felt her hot breath tickle his ear. "Well, mom is having a good day. She told me to go and see you." He said softly into her ear._

_Juniper looked up at him and smiled. "I'm glad that she said so and I am glad to hear that she is having a good day." She said softly pulling away from him. She giggled. "So your mom told you to come here to watch my photo shoot?" _

"_Yeah. She said that I shouldn't miss this for the world." _

_Juniper laughed lightly. "Well she knows that best friends shouldn't be split up for a long amount of time." She said as she fixed her brightly colored orange hair. _

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper and Spencer arrived at the hotel that they would be staying at. Spencer noticed that Juniper was still not talking to him.

"Juni... are you still mad at me?"

Juniper let out a sigh as she sat her suitcase down on the floor. She ran her fingers through her now blond hair. "Spence... I may be mad at you, but I can't be mad at you forever. I know why you said what you said to get me to go undercover on this case. You knew that I would do a better job than J.J would and J.J never has been undercover before." She let out a sigh. "I do forgive you."

Spencer looked at her and bit the inside of his lip. He could only hope that she truly wasn't mad with her even though she was a little upset still just by the way that she was talking. "Are you sure that you were fine with it."

"As long as I don't have to explain to anyone who my mother is then I will be just peachy." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"I know you don't want to say you're related to a fashion designer, but it won't stop them from liking you. It doesn't change who you are."

Juniper shook her head. "That's where you're wrong Spence." She said softly, as she looked up at him. "They'll think that I didn't trust them."

Spencer took a seat next to her. "That's where you're wrong Juni... They'll see you as the person that you always were." He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Juniper laid her head against his shoulder. "No they won't."

"I am sure that they will Juni." He said softly placing a kiss on the side of her head. "They'll understand. They'll understand that you don't want to be as famous as you use to be."

Juniper closed her eyes. "Tomorrow we're supposed to meet up with the photographer." She told him softly.

"What time?"

"Ten." She said trying not to fall asleep.

"Juni... are you tired?"

Juniper opened her eyes. "Yeah."

"Maybe you should get some rest." He told her softly.

Juniper carefully got up and grabbed her suitcase. She wheels it into the bed room seeing there are a set of twin beds meaning that they would be sharing a room which didn't bother her any. She opens her suitcase and grabs her night clothes out of it and goes into the bathroom to change her clothes.

Spencer come into the bedroom and changes his clothes into a pair of sleep pants and one of his old college shirts that he only wears to bed.

Juniper comes out in a pair of sleep shorts and an old college shit that she had gotten from the school in Arizona that she went to. Juniper pulled her short hair into a ponytail since it is long enough now to do so. Juniper laughed lightly seeing that he was already dressed. "I should've known that you would have been done faster than I was going to be." She said as she put the clothes that she wore into her suitcase.

Spencer rubbed the back of his head lightly. "With all that stuff you were wearing I wasn't none to surprised." He told her softly. He didn't want to admit the fact that he liked seeing her dressed like this. He came over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Get some rest and tomorrow should go by like a breeze."

Juniper scoffed. "You don't know that Spence. It could be a cold day in hell for us when a photo shoot goes as planned. Remember what happened at the last photo shoot that I had."

Spencer laughed lightly. "You fell down and twisted your ankle. I remembered."

Juniper leaned forward resting her head on his shoulder. "I should get some rest." She said softly.

"Yeah." He whispered softly against her hair.

"You should get some rest too." She said softly.

Spencer kissed the side of her head. "Yeah."

She pulled away from him and kissed his cheek and decided to go to sleep. She got into her bed and buried herself underneath her covers.

Spencer did the same.

X * X * X * X * X * X

The next morning Spencer was already awake and knew that Juniper needed more sleep than he did. He watcher her sleeping soundly in her bed. He couldn't help, but look at how she slept. She always made cute faces when she slept. He walked over close to her and stroked the side of her cheek lightly. "Juni... it's time to get up." He told her softly.

Juniper groaned. "Spence." She swatted at his hand. "Sleep." She said her voice was laced over with sleep.

"Come on Juni it's time to wake up you have a photo shoot in two hours." He told her softly trying to easily wake her from her sleep.

Juniper's green eyes fluttered open. "Ugh... remind me why I am doing this again." She said, as she slowly sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes.

Spencer laughed lightly. "You are catching an unsub. You know this Juni."

Juniper carefully get up off of the bed and lightly touched Spencer's shoulder.

"You're worried about this case." He told her softly.

Juniper nodded her head. "Yes. Is it wrong to be worried Spence? I'm a former model." She said as she tried to stretch out some to loosen her sore and tired limbs. She went into the bathroom got a quick shower and made sure that she blow dried her hair and put in some extensions to make her hair a little bit longer, but not as long as it would have been when she was modeling for her mother's fashion design. She covered her tattoos with tattoo makeup. She changed into the clothes that she hated most and made sure that her makeup was done flawlessly. She fixed the extended locks of hair and made sure that she had her hair properly done for the photo shoot that she was going to have to deal with. Today she was Juniper Evans the model not Juniper Evans the forensic scientist.

She came out of the bathroom fixing the necklace that she wore around her neck. "How do I look?" She asked him softly seeing that he was dressed in the outfit that her older cousin had picked out. She thought about how he looked. _"He looks good in that." _She thought to herself as she tried not to blush.

Spencer looked at Juniper and his face flushed. "Y-you look good." He said, stumbling over his words a little bit.

Juniper looked at him. "We should get going." She said softly fingering the longer blond locks. She was kind of glad that no one saw her like this it really meant a lot. The only one who had seen her like this was Spencer himself.

Spencer nodded his head and put the blue tooth head phone on his ear. He hated these things, but what ever made him look like a modeling agent had to be done.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper groaned fixing the swimsuit that she was wearing. Who ever designed this was something that was meant to wear in the view of a loved one. She bit her lip and slipped on a robe to cover it so she wasn't showing her skin off to any other model. She saw Spencer talking to the photographer.

"My client won't be put into anything that is too sexy for her will she?" Spencer asked the photographer.

"Oh no unless she's willing to do so." Eric said, putting his camera around his neck. "Besides it is wonderful to be working with the beautiful Juniper."

Juniper pulled the robe closer to her body. "I'm here." She said softly.

"Wonderful. Miss Juniper mind shedding your robe so we can get this photo shoot underway."

Juniper bit her lip knowing that she wouldn't be comfortable wearing the swimsuit in front of her best friend, but knew that she needed to. She removed the robe and felt uncomfortable with what she was wearing.

Spencer saw that Juniper was uncomfortable with what she was wearing. He tried to remain calm. He had seen her in large amounts of clothing, but this would want him to jump on her and proclaim his love to her three times over.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_August 21, 1996_

_Las Cruces, New Mexico_

_Juniper was dressed in an evening gown that she hated. It was a beauty show that her mother had put her into. Miss Teen USA. She was backstage with the 49 other girls even though they were down to the finals to show who was the winner of Miss Teen USA. _

_Her mother was backstage. "Juniper get over here." She ordered her 14 year old daughter to come to her._

_Juniper came up to her mother. "Yes?" She asked softly holding onto the hem of her gown._

"_There is someone here to see you." She told her daughter._

"_Really?" She asked as she released the teal colored fabric that she was covered in. She had high heeled shoes on which were at least 4 inches making her 5'9 inches tall. _

"_Yes, darling now come on they're waiting for you." She told her daughter leading her towards another spot in the backstage area. She saw Spencer and his mother there. "Spence... Mrs. Reid." She said lifting up the hem of her gown and rushed up to them. "I thought you wouldn't be here." She looked at her best friend and his mother._

_Diana smiled at the younger girl. "We wouldn't miss this for the world." She noticed of how her son was looking at Juniper. She knew that her son was head over heels in love with the 14 year old Miss Nevada. "Spencer... tell her what you think of her gown son."_

_Spencer's face went red. "Y-you l-look beautiful." _

_Juniper's cheeks went scarlet. She wasn't expecting to hear that from her friend. "T-thank you."_

"_Nevada... we need you with the rest of the girls." The stage hand said. _

_Juniper let out a sigh. "Wish me luck and enjoy the show." She said softly rushing to the stage hand to get on the stage. _

"_Come on Spencer let's get out in the crowd and watch Juniper." His mother told him softly._

_Spencer followed his mother out to the crowd and so did Roxanne. _

_They took their seats and watched the remaining show. _

"_Here are our finalists. Missouri... California... Pennsylvania... Texas... Nevada... and Arizona." The announcer said introducing the six finalists. "Remember young ladies everyone is a winner. Six place goes to... Missouri."_

_The young girl from Missouri got off the stage. _

"_Fifth place goes to... Texas... Fourth place goes to Arizona... Third place goes to California." _

_It left the delegate from Pennsylvania and Juniper left on stage. _

"_And Miss Teen USA 1996 is Nevada!"_

_Juniper's eyes widened. She felt the crown being placed upon her head. She tried not to cry. She heard Spencer cheering in the crowd. She knew that he was happy that his best friend won, but she hated things like this and it was just another title that she adds onto her collection of awards and titles. _

X * X * X * X * X * X

_August 3, 2006_

Juniper fixed the swimsuit that she was in and made sure that she wasn't showing anything of importance off. She fixed the cross necklace that she wore around her neck. She slipped the robe on that she normally wore when she went out for the last three days of the photo shoot that she had. She fixed her hair fairly quickly and headed out to the area that she knew Spencer would be waiting for her. Juniper slipped the robe off as she stood on the platform of where she had spent most of her time for the past few days.

Eric began to do his job and snap photos of her. "Good pose." He told her. "Go and change and we will continue on." He told her with a huge smile on his lips.

Juniper steps down and he automatically grabbed onto her and pressed a blade to her throat. "What? What are you doing?"

"Shut up bitch!" He shouted at her.

Spencer saw the blade pressing against his best friend's neck. "Eric let her go. She didn't do anything to you."

"Shut up you stupid man."

Juniper looked at Spencer. "Spence..." She whispered softly. She never fought with someone with a knife it never ended well. It would always cause more damage than a little bit and she didn't want her throat slashed.

Spencer pulled his gun out and pointed it at him. "I don't want to hurt you." He told Eric. "Release her. She didn't do anything to you. Let her go." He wanted to get her out of there safely. He needed her to be safe... he needed her to be alive.

"I'm not going to release her." He said putting a little bit of pressure on her neck causing the knife to dig into her neck causing a trickle of blood to run down the side of her neck.

"Spencer do it now." She told him trying to keep the pain from her voice away, but it didn't work out as well as she wanted it to.

"I'm not going to shoot him." He told her.

"Damn it Spence do it." She ordered him. "Don't worry about shooting me."

Spencer knew that she wasn't kidding. He was just afraid if he shot her, she wouldn't forgive him. He was weighing the options in his head. He knew he had to shoot. He was going to try one more time to get Eric away from her. "Eric you don't want to do this." He told Eric again.

"I'm not going to release her!" He yelled again causing her to wince.

Spencer knew that he had to shoot now. He fired his gun and hit Eric right in the forehead.

Juniper stumbled forward and felt the side of her neck feeling the blood running down the side of her neck. She knew that this wasn't going to end very well with Spencer seeing the blood running down the side of her neck.

Spencer walked forward and grabbed onto her her. "You alright?" He asked slightly panicked.

Juniper looked into his honey colored eyes. "I'm fine." She said softly.

Spencer traced the side of her neck feeling the blood on his hand. "Let me check your neck." He told her softly.

Juniper tilted her head to the side and showed her neck where the wound that was on the side of her neck.

Spencer looked it over and saw that it wasn't that bad. "You won't need stitches, but let me clean that up for you." He told her softly.

Juniper slowly nodded her head. "Ok." She said softly.

Spencer wrapped his arms around her swimsuit clad form and led her into the dressing room and led her to one of the chairs. "Sit down while I go and get the first aid kit." He told her softly.

Juniper sat down and wrapped her arms around herself feeling conscious about what she was in and Spencer was going to be fixing her neck up with what she had on and it wasn't comfortable for her to be wearing.

Spencer came back with the first aid kit. He cleaned up the side of her neck and bandaged it up for her. "There." He said softly as he made sure that it was perfect and wasn't going to bother her later or be too tight for her to move her neck.

"Thanks." She whispered softly. "I'm going to change."

Spencer nodded his head knowing that Juniper needed to change her clothes. "I'll be right outside the door." He told her softly.

Juniper smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I know." She said softly.

Spencer went out of the changing room and waited for her to change.

Juniper changed back into the clothes that she wore that morning. She came out and slipped her sun glasses over her eyes. "I'm ready when ever you are." She said softly to him.

Spencer wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah. Let's get back to Quantico."

Juniper picked up the portfolio that Eric had given her. "I'm going to have to hide this." She told him.

"Yeah wouldn't want them to see those photos. They would hold it over your head for a while." He told her as they walked to the car.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_Quantico, Virginia_

Juniper and Spencer showed up and Morgan and Garcia was waiting for them.

"Hey guys how did the case go?" Asked Garcia with a huge smile.

"Better than what I thought it would go." Juniper said rubbing the side of her neck where the bandage was.

Garcia saw the bandage on the side of her neck. "Good lord angel what happened?" She asked rushing up to the younger woman pulling her into a hug.

"Garcia I'm fine. It's just a little nick." She told the older woman.

"God you have to be more careful." She told her.

"Well this does happen at work." She told Garcia.

Garcia let out a sigh. "Well be more careful. I can't have one of my babies hurt."

"Let's see those pictures Baby Cakes." Morgan said with a smile.

Juniper nudged Spencer. "See I told you that they would want to see them." She said softly.

"We won't make fun." J.J said looking at the younger woman.

Juniper let out a sigh and got into her purse and pulled out the portfolio. "Fine." She said, as she handed it over to J.J.

J.J smiled and took it. She went into the conference room.

Morgan and Garcia followed J.J into the room.

Juniper let out a sigh. "I guess we should follow." She told Spencer.

Spencer nodded his head and followed Juniper into the conference room.

Morgan whistled. "Hot dang you look beautiful Baby Cakes." He told her.

Juniper rolled her eyes.

"And Reid here got to see every bit of it." Morgan said poking fun at Reid.

Both Spencer and Juniper went bright red in the face.

"Morgan be nice." Juniper hissed out at him.

Morgan held up his hands. "Alright alright. Just kidding."

Juniper rolled her eyes. "Next time that there is model killings I don't think it would be best to send me." She said as she walked out the door.

Spencer shook his head.

"What is wrong with her?" Morgan asked Spencer.

Spencer let out a sigh. "Trust me you don't want to know." He knew what Juniper's problem was. She was still a little bit mad at him for saying that she could do the case undercover with him.

"Boy Genius you might want to go check on your girlie to make sure that she's alright." Garcia said handing the photo shoot photos to him.

"I was planning on checking on here." He told her, as he took the photos.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper sat in her living room dressed in an oversized shirt and a pair of boy shorts. She was curled up looking at the photo album that her mother had given her that contained all of the photos that were of her in contests. Juniper ran her fingers through her short locks. She bit the inside of her lip looking at the photos. She wished that she had never had done pageants when she was a child.

There was a knock on the door.

"One moment." She said, as she got up off of the couch placing the photo album on the coffee table. She walked to the front door of her house and saw Spencer standing there. "Spence... what are you doing here?"

Spencer's face flushed seeing what she was in. He was still shy of seeing her in such clothing. "I came to drop these off." He told her softly, holding the portfolio out to her.

Juniper's face flushed. She took it from him. "Thanks." She said softly. "Did you want to come in?"

Spencer shrugged his shoulders.

"Spence... it is late. You shouldn't be driving this late after the trip that we had to get back here." She told him softly. "Just stay for the night."

Spencer nodded his head and came into her house.

"There are still some of your clothes here." She told him.

Spencer nodded his head knowing that Juniper was right. He saw the photo album that was on her coffee table. He saw the photos of her in 1996's Miss Teen USA. "You're looking at the old photos?" He asked her softly.

Juniper came into the living room. "Yeah... I remember those days." She said softly looking at him. "You were shy when you saw me dressed in 1996's Miss Teen USA evening gown."

Spencer flushed. "You looked beautiful in the gown." He said, as he sat down on her couch.

Juniper laughed lightly. "Well, I knew that I looked alright in it, but you know me. I hate wearing gowns."

Spencer smiled. "Well..." He said twisting his arms around her waist. He pulled her down onto his lap. "You look beautiful in what ever you wear."

Juniper's face flushed. "Dr. Spencer Reid... you are turning quite bold." She told him.

Spencer nuzzled the side of her neck. "You bring out that side in me." He told her softly, his hot breath hitting on her neck causing her to shiver.

"Spencer..." She said softly to him.

Spencer kissed the side of her neck after realizing that her neck wasn't bandaged up any more. He was careful not to kiss where the cut was on her neck.

Juniper jumped up out of his lap. "Spencer..." Her cheeks were bright red. "We can't do this." She told him softly.

"Juni..." He whispered softly. He knew that he was too bold. They were together on two cases so far and he had pushed her to her limit. "I'll stay on the couch."

Juniper picked up the photo album off of the coffee table and closed it. She put it on the over flowed bookshelf that she had in her living room. It was filled with various books that she had read in the past along with countless books of learning material. She looked at him. "I'm going to bed." She told him softly. "I'll see you in the morning." She came over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek before disappearing into her bed room.

X * X * X * X * X * X

This is the end of Chapter 13. Please tell me what you think of it. I will be updating this story one final time with chapter 14 and there will be a teaser for the next story to come out of this series. Juniper and Reid's story continues on. Please review. The faster you review the faster the last chapter will show up and the faster the next story comes out.


	14. Lila's Return

Authoress Note: Here's chapter 14. Thank you for those who have faved, alerted, and reviewed this story it means a lot. This will be set after The Fisher King Part 2 and P911. This is also the final chapter of this story before the second story comes out. You'll find the title out at the very end of this chapter of what the new story will be called. Also there will be a little bit of a tease of what chapter 1 of the new story will be about. Just to give everyone a taste of the new story. Juniper and Reid's story continues, but this chapter will be a bumpy ride.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song that is in this either. It is owned by the cabaret singer Voltaire.

Authoress Note: I know I've been away for a while now. I didn't mean to fall off of the face of Fanfiction. I was dealing with a few things and couldn't get onto a computer for a bit. I made sure though that this final chapter was made into a wonderful long piece so it was going to be worth the wait. Plus it is hard to come up with this chapter anyways since I am bringing back someone in that I really didn't like so it made it harder to get everyone down into character. I knew that it was probably best to bring back the person who had wanted to see Spencer and had liked him so much which would make Juniper jealous of her once again. So hopefully I don't disappoint with this final chapter leading up into the second story.

Date Started: August 9, 2012

Date Finished: August 23, 2012

Chapter 14

The Return of Lila Archer

_Being deeply loved by someone give you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage. - Lao Tzu._

_August 11, 2006_

Juniper arrived at work dressed in a red corset top, a red and black plaid skirt, and a pair of black high heeled boots that went up to her knees. She was earlier than she normally was meaning that she had beat Spencer into work that day. She stepped into her lab and saw that she had files waiting for her already thanks to the generous J.J. She let out a sigh and turned on her cd player that she had in her lab and music that she loved so much blasted out through her speakers, it was a dark cabaret artist named Voltaire and the cd was The Devil's Bris.

Juniper began to work on the files that she had in her office. Her little black reading glasses were perched upon her nose as she read the files and her hips were swaying to the music that was playing.

Garcia opened the door to Juniper's lab and saw the 24 year old dancing around the lab reading the files that she had. Garcia gripped the magazine that she had in her hands. The photo was incriminating for the agent that was dancing around in the lab and the agent that was the boy wonder. "My little Angel!" Garcia called out over the loud music that Juniper had playing.

Juniper turned down the loud music that she had on and saw Garcia. "What is it Garcia?" She asked, as she slipped her reading glasses off of her nose.

"I found something that you might want to see." She told the younger woman.

The 24 year old woman looked surprised. "What would it be Garcia?"

Garcia handed the magazine to Juniper.

Juniper took the magazine from the older woman and looked at it. She almost dropped it when she saw it. "Damn it." She cursed, she wasn't expecting to see a photo of her and Spencer on the cover of the USA Today Magazine.

"Were you going to tell us that you were famous?" Garcia asked.

"Was... there was no point in reliving the past." She told Garcia as she threw the magazine onto her table. She crossed her arms. "Besides the only reason why I was famous was because of my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah... my mother is a fashion designer... just don't tell anyone else about this."

"I won't my little angel. They will need to find out soon enough though." She told the younger woman.

"I know this." She told Garcia, "I'm just not ready to tell them just yet. There are things in my past that will make anyone cringe."

"I am going to have to tell Reid though he has the right to know."

"Don't Garcia..." Juniper told the other woman. She shook her head. "I will tell him. Don't worry about it alright. I just don't want Morgan jumping his ass."

"Of course. You are a good friend to him." She told the younger woman.

"I'm glad that you think that." Juniper said with a small smile.

Garcia picked up the magazine. "I will hide this and I will see you a bit later." She told the younger woman.

Juniper nodded her head. "Thanks Garcia."

"Any time little Angel." Garcia said slipping out of the room.

Juniper simply shook her head and turned her music back on going back to work on the files that she had on her table. She kind of wished that she didn't have this much paper work. She kind of also wished that she didn't come into work.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Spencer showed up at work and put his bag on his desk. "Garcia have you seen Juniper?" He asked, the bubbly techie.

Garcia smiled and turned to face the young genius. She was glad to hear that Spencer was asking about the cheery goth that was in the lab. "She's in her lab. You might have to yell though. She is bouncing around dancing to her music while working." She said with a wink.

Spencer shook his head. "Of course that sounds like something that she would do." He muttered to himself. He should've known that Juniper would be dancing around in her lab.

"Good luck in trying to get her to pay attention. I would say bring her coffee. She's been here for a while with the way she is moving around in that lab of hers."

Spencer just laughed lightly and went to go and get some coffee for Juniper knowing that she was going to need it if she was here as early as Garcia said she was. He looked up to the window that led to the lab and saw that she was indeed dancing around in the lab working hard on a case file. He saw the way she was moving around which reminded him of when she was working on homework when she was in school. _"She always did this. It kept her busy. Makes me remember why she did this. She always looked beautiful dancing around." _He thought musing the thought of Juniper dancing around with him, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He knew that Juniper was just going to shy away from him again if he was bold like he was before. He kind of wished he wasn't bold before so she wouldn't shy away from him during the day.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_March 17, 1997_

_Juniper was in her room listening to loud music. She was supposed to be doing her homework, but she couldn't focus on it. Spencer was supposed to be stopping by since he was out of school and she wasn't. Her mother was busy in the living room working on a new design. _

_There was a knock on the door and Roxanne got up off of her couch and decided to see who was there at the door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw 15 year old Spencer Reid at the door. "Hello Spencer." _

"_Hello Mrs. Evans... is Juniper home?" He asked, shyly looking up at the older woman who looked slightly aged, but never looked as old as she truly was. _

"_Yes, she's in her room working n her homework. You can go and head upstairs. She is probably waiting for you." _

_Spencer slipped past Juniper's mother and up the stairs. "Thank you Mrs. Evans." He said, before disappearing up the stairs. He heard the music coming from Juniper's room and knew that she wasn't doing her homework. He opened the door and saw the 15 year old Juniper dancing around her room. "Juni..." _

_Juniper stopped dancing and looked at him. Her face was bright red. "Spence." She said with a huge smile. _

X * X * X * X * X * X

He went and poured her coffee and fixed it up the way that she liked it. He stirred in the creamer and sugar and headed to Juniper's lab. He opened the door to her lab and saw her dancing around still. He listened to her singing. He wasn't use to hearing her sing, but he remained silent listening to her sing the song in it's entirety. He knew the title of the song _When You're Evil. _Spencer shook his head. "Juni." He called out over the loud cabaret music.

Juniper turned and her face flushed. She turned down her music. "Spence..."

Spencer walked up to her.

"I thought you would have yelled when you came in." She said as she pushed her bangs behind her ears.

Spencer laughed lightly. "And miss you singing?"

Her face went red. "Spence..."

"I love it when you sing you know that." He told her softly handing her the coffee that he had gotten her.

She shook her head and took the coffee from him. "Thank you." She said tiredly.

"How long have you been here?" He asked her concerned about her well being. He knew that she was probably there for a good long while and she probably wouldn't tell him the truth knowing how badly he worried about her well being.

Juniper let out a sigh and took a sip of her coffee. "I've been here maybe three hours." She said as she placed the coffee cup down on her table.

Spencer let out a sigh. "Juni... you know that you should rest more."

Juniper shook her head. "I'm fine Spencer... really."

"There has to be something else bothering you." He told her.

"There is... Garcia actually showed me a photograph."

"Of?" He asked slightly confused.

She let out a sigh. "Of us..." She logged in on the computer that was in her lab and logged in on the site she knew that it would be on. Low and behold there was the picture that was on the cover of USA Today.

Spencer's eyes went wide. "How did they get a photograph of us?" He asked softly knowing that this wasn't a good thing at all. Someone from their team was going to see this and they were going to come down on Juniper hard since she hadn't told them that she was once famous.

"I don't know." She said softly, as she ran her fingers through her short hair. "I wish I knew... This was unexpected..."

"The team they'll come down on you..."

Juniper's eyes shot towards him. "Don't you think I don't know that." She told him. She shook her head. "I know that they will come down hard on me for being famous. I don't want anyone to know about it though. It doesn't seem right for them to know." She knew that it was bad for her to hide her past from her friends and colleagues, but there was no point of her telling them.

Spencer's cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was Lila calling him. "Um... Juni I have to take this." He said softly, before he left the room.

Juniper turned her music back up and went back to work.

"Hello?" Spencer said into the phone.

"_Spencer... it's Lila." _

"Oh hi... Lila..." He had to admit that this was a surprise to hear from Lila.

"_I just wanted to call and tell you that I was in DC. I was wondering if it was alright if you were alright with me coming by today." _

Spencer bit the inside of his lip. He knew that this was going to be a huge problem. He knew that Juniper was going to be very upset to see Lila there in the office. "Um... yeah... but Lila wouldn't you want to wait and see me after I got out of work?" He asked in hopes that she would agree to see him after work instead of now.

"_Spencer I've been waiting to see you for a while. Is it alright if I come in to see you?"_

Spencer let out a sigh. "Alright Lila."

"_I will be there shortly. Bye.."_

"Bye..." He let out a sigh and hung up his phone. He ran his fingers through his hair knowing that this wasn't going to be easy at all. Juniper would be all over his ass if he wasn't careful and he knew it. He knew what a pissed off Juniper meant and it wouldn't end well for his colleagues because they would be looking down a double barreled loaded gun. He could only hope that she wouldn't go off of the deep end.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper was busy finishing up the last bit of work that she had to finish before she left the BAU's forensic department. She took her reading glasses off and put the file that she had just finished down onto the table. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked at the clock on the wall. It was not even four in the afternoon yet and she was exhausted. She ran her fingers through her blond hair. She went back to working the file that she had in front of her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

"Hey pretty boy." Morgan's voice rang in Spencer's ears. "You have a guest here."

Spencer slowly looked up at Morgan and saw who he was talking about. Lila had gotten there. He was kind of glad that Juniper hadn't come out of her lab which he was very thankful for. He just hoped that she wouldn't be coming out of the lab until after Lila left. But that thought was short lived.

"Spencer." Lila said, rushing towards the genius. "It is so good to see you."

"Hi Lila." He said softly, feeling slightly embarrassed to know that Lila was hugging him and his best friend, the girl he secretly loved was in the lab working hard.

Juniper came out of the lab not really paying much attention to who was in there. She knew that Morgan was still there. "Morgan..." She said, as she came down the stairs, her heels clicked on the floor as she walked down them.

"Yeah what is it baby cakes?" Morgan asked looking at the younger woman.

Juniper smiled. She noticed that there was Spencer talking to the girl that she highly disliked. She bit her tongue knowing if she said something that Spencer would be on the receiving end of everything that would happen between her and Lila. "Did you um... have anything that you needed done?" She asked, the older agent hoping to keep herself busy.

"Of course. There is some prints that I need you to run." He told the younger woman, as he picked up the file that he needed for the prints.

"Ok..." She said, as she took the file from his hands. "I can do that and get them right back to you in about ten minutes or so." She headed toward the stairs past Lila and Spencer.

"Oh and Baby Cakes..." Morgan said to her, causing the younger woman to stop.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to face him.

"I like your natural hair color." He said complementing the younger woman.

Juniper blushed and smiled. "Thanks." She told him softly. She turned and walked up the stairs back to her lab with the file clutched tightly in her hands.

Morgan shook his head knowing that Juniper didn't like Lila at all. He knew that Juniper hated Lila with a passion and having her here was going to cause some major waves here in the office.

Lila pulled herself away from Spencer and looked at him in the eyes. "I saw the USA Today magazine." She told Spencer, with a look that he wasn't going to like. "Why were you on the cover with a girl that looks like she is Juniper Evans."

Spencer knew that this was coming. He knew that Juniper was going to be lit into later for the photograph of them together.

"Is it Juniper Evans that you were photographed with?"

Spencer let out a sigh. "Yes... she is..."

"What the hell Spencer. Why are you photographed with her?"

Spencer bit the inside of his lip. "She and I are friends."

"Oh really? Last time I heard you didn't know anyone famous."

"I never said that Lila... She and I grew up together... we were neighbors in Las Vegas..." He explained to her. He really didn't want to explain his childhood with Juniper to Lila, but it wasn't going to stop until he told her. "Plus Juniper is retired now..."

"Oh really retired? Spencer this photograph doesn't look like she has retired from working as a model." She told him showing him the photograph that was on USA Today.

Spencer let out a sigh. "She is retired I promise you that." He told her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper's little black reading glasses were placed perfectly upon her nose. She was busy typing on her computer in hopes to get into the database that she needed. She knew that she needed to find out which database that she needed to get into. She groaned and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Why the hell was Lila Archer there? Did Spencer called her or did she call him? It was going to bother her to no end knowing that Lila Archer was 12 feet away from her. Juniper hears the computer going off meaning that the prints were in the system. She quickly printed out the information for the file and put it into the folder.

She came out of the lab and walked down to Morgan. "Here's the information that you needed." She told him handing the file back to him.

"Oh really Spencer she's no longer a model couldn't prove that past me."

Spencer let out a sigh. "Honestly she isn't a model any more. She is my best friend." He told her stressing that Juniper wasn't a model any more.

Juniper groaned as she took her reading glasses off of her face. She decides to go to her desk. She brushed up against Lila in-route to get to her desk that had her bag next to it along with the rest of the extra files that were sitting on it.

"You're Juniper Evans..." Lila stated after Juniper brushed against her.

"So..." Juniper said, as she gathered her files up together.

"Why were you photographed with Spencer?" She demanded from he younger woman.

Juniper rolled her eyes and she knew that this was coming. "I guess people wanted some good gossip. Why not take a photograph of a former model." She told Lila.

"Wait a minute. You were working on the case with Spencer when you were last in Los Angeles." Lila said.

Juniper rolled her eyes as she fixed the files. "It's none of your business what goes on around here." She told the movie star.

"It is my business when it involves my boyfriend."

Juniper scoffed. "Your boyfriend? Last time I checked Spencer Reid doesn't have a girlfriend." She said as she put her reading glasses into her bag that she carried on her.

Lila laughed. "I gave him his first kiss." She told her.

Juniper rolled her eyes. "Oh did you now?" She asked as she picked up a photograph that was of her and Spencer when they were 17 years old and at Christmas time. She picked it up and showed the photograph to her. "I gave him his first kiss." She said as she put the photograph down on the desk. She was kind of thankful that her mother had taken that photograph. She looked at Spencer. "I will see you tomorrow." She told him before gathering her things up to leave.

"Juni..." He said softly.

Juniper turned sharply to him. "Save it Spence." She told him as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "You really need to make a choice."

"My feelings for Lila aren't what you think." He told her.

"You are a man stealer." Lila said, glaring at the blonde haired green eyed gothic woman that stood there.

"Strange... I am sure that it isn't called stealing when the person has given their heart to the person he is showing affection to."

"Spencer can't be interested in you. You are a has been."

Juniper simply glared at Lila. "I wouldn't say that if I was you." She told the older woman who wasn't much older than herself. She brushed past both Spencer and Lila leaving the BAU for the day. She tried not to have tears in her eyes. It hurt to know that someone would think that Spencer wouldn't have feelings or even that be interested in her. _"It's not possible that he would be interested in me." _She thought as walked out the glass doors.

Spencer let out a sigh knowing that he had messed up. Juniper was truly pissed off at him again and he didn't want to do that all over again. He knew that this wasn't good.

"Spencer... you either cane stay with me and never see her again or continue seeing that psycho bitch." Lila said.

Spencer looked at Lila in shock. Was she truly giving him an ultimatum? She was telling him to choose between her and Juniper? "Lila... Juniper isn't a psycho bitch as you stated. I've known Juniper my entire life." He told her. "I rather remain with her as my best friend. Goodbye Lila."

"If you walk out that door I am gone."

Spencer grabbed his bag and walked out the door. He knew that he needed to get to Juniper's house to see his best friend and make everything right with her. He didn't want to lose her.

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper walked through the door of her house and dropped the keys onto her table that was by the front door. She placed her bag down in front of the table and shut the door. She headed to her bathroom and decided to get a quick shower after a long day in her lab. She tried to not think of what had happened to her in the office. She knew that Spencer would probably stay with his new squeeze. She hated to admit that she wasn't prepared for Lila to be there. She quickly showered and changed into a pair of black boy shorts and a black thin strapped tank top. She came out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

She sat down on her couch and let out a sigh. She remembered the past days that she had with Spencer.

X * X * X * X * X * X

_August 10, 1998_

_Juniper leaned against Spencer's shoulder as he read to her. He was reading one of his favorite stories to her. "Spence..." She whispered softly. _

_Spencer looked down at her and his face flushed a little bit seeing how close Juniper was to him. Her brightly colored violet colored hair was so close to his face. He could smell the sweet smell of her perfume that she had on. "Yeah?" He whispered softly. _

"_You'll come back for me won't you?" She asked softly, as she nuzzled the side of his neck._

"_W-what?"_

"_You'll come back for me won't you? I mean after college?"_

_Spencer's face went redder. "O-of course I would J-Juni you're my best friend. I wouldn't leave you behind." _

X * X * X * X * X * X

Juniper shook her head and scoffed at the memory. She hated it when memories came to her when she really didn't want to be thinking about them. She leaned back on her couch and knew that she was not going to be getting any relaxation time if she kept thinking about memories of her and Spencer.

There was a loud rapid knock on her door.

She groaned and carefully got up off of the couch only to hear the rapping on her door again. "Hold your horses I'm coming." She said as she walked to the door. She opened the door and saw that Spencer was standing there. "What are you doing here. I thought that you would be with _Lila_." She said spatting out Lila's name with distaste. She truly hated that woman.

Spencer thought now or never. He leaned down capturing her lips with his own.

Juniper's eyes widened when she felt his lips upon hers in a heated kiss. She never thought that he would be kissing her again after all of this time and the time that he was spending with Lila. She pulled back away from him looking up at her best friend in shock. "Spencer... what was that for?" She asked, truly confused of why he had kissed her.

"Juniper... what Lila said wasn't very kind. I left her."

"You left her?"

"Yeah... she gave me a choice between her and you..."

Juniper looked up at him her emerald green eyes were widened in surprise. He had chose her over the attractive Lila Archer.

Spencer leaned forward curling a strand of hair around his finger. "I chose you. I couldn't chose her over you. You are my best friend and I couldn't see my life without you." He whispered to her softly.

Juniper's cheeks went red. She knew that her neighbors were probably watching. "Spence... come inside." She said softly. "I wouldn't want my neighbors to think that I am something that I am not."

Spencer quickly came into her home and made sure that the door was shut behind him.

Juniper looked up at him. "Why choose me Spence? She's prettier than me." She said softly, looking away from him after saying that.

Spencer placed his finger underneath her chin and forced her to look at him. "No... she's not. She may be beautiful, but she is ugly on the inside. Juniper you are beautiful on the inside and out." He told her softly.

Juniper's eyes locked onto his honey colored eyes. "Spence..." She whispered softly.

Spencer leaned down a little bit father and captured her lips once again with his. He was being a bit more bold than he normally would be.

Juniper's hand shot up to his hair running her fingers through his hair. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "What does this mean?" She asked him softly.

"Juniper... please be my girlfriend."

Juniper kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away from him smiling a little bit. "Yes." She said softly.

What was to become of them? She didn't know, but it was worth everything. She could careless what Strauss had to say about this nor did she care what Hotch had to say. This was her life and this is what she truly wanted. She wanted to be with him, but at what costs would it be for them to stay together?

X * X * X * X * X * X

Sadly this is the end of this story, but The sequel of this story will be posted soon. Please review and let me know what you think. This isn't the greatest chapter I know, but I tried. It was kind of hard to come up with this chapter and make it a good one. But here is a taste of what the first chapter of the sequel will be about.

The New Story is called Everything He Said

_Spencer looked at his girlfriend who was sitting in the hotel room that they were staying in for the case that they were working on. Spencer's face had written worry across it. He was concerned about Elle. He saw that she was reading a book one of his favorites. "Juni..." He said softly as he walked over to her and curled up onto the couch with her. _

"_What is it Spence?" She asked softly, placing the book down carefully on her lap to look at him. _

"_I'm worried about Elle." He told her softly resting his head on her shoulder. _

_Juniper's face went red feeling his head on her shoulder. "Spence... we are in the middle of a case and we can't be doing this." She told him softly._

"_I know..."_

_Juniper let out a sigh. "I know you're worried about Elle... you aren't the only one." She told him softly. "Do you want me to go in and talk to her?"_

"_Would you?"_

_Juniper smiled and nodded her head. "Of course I will." She said softly nuzzling the side of his neck causing his face to flush. "I'll go and check on her now Spence..."_

_Spencer moved away from her to allow her to get up off of the couch and go to see Elle._

_Juniper got off of the couch and leaves their room to go and talk to Elle about what had happened when they worked on the Fisher King case and she had gotten shot. Juniper knocked on the door. _

_Elle opened the door. "Don't tell me Reid told you to come and check on me." She told the younger woman._

_Juniper shook her head. "No, Elle he didn't. I was worried about you too." She told the older woman softly. "Do you mind if I come in?" _

"_No, of course not." She told the younger woman allowing her to come into the room. _

_Juniper came into the room. "How are you holding up?" She asked softly._

_Elle looked at the younger woman. "About as well as I can after being shot." She told the younger agent. "I don't how you could return after two weeks of being away."_

_Juniper laughed lightly. "It took a lot of guts for me to do so." She told the older woman. "Besides there are people to help out. You need to talk it out in order to get past anything." Juniper ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "It helps with the healing. Time heals all wounds Elle even if it does leave a scar on us." _


	15. Sequel Up

The sequel to this story is now up. I hope you enjoy it. It is called Everything He Said.


End file.
